


For fair, for love

by franchiulla38



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 57,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchiulla38/pseuds/franchiulla38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traducción del fic italiano del mismo nombre escrito por martaparrilla. Se trata de un AU. <br/>Emma y Regina viven en el mismo edificio, y lo que comienza siendo una tensa relación, se va convirtiendo poco a poco en una bonita historia de amor. En cada capítulo veremos la historia bajo la perspectiva de cada una de ellas, por eso solo llevarán por título sus nombres.</p><p>http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2366541&i=1</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Emma

 

Por milésima vez, ella, Regina Mills, había convocado una reunión por motivos tontos. La última vez había tenido la osadía de movilizar medio edificio solo porque un nuevo inquilino había dejado, por distracción, abierta la ventana del rellano. Ella había dicho: “sentí una ráfaga de aire helado cuando salía de casa, hay que respetar a los demás, y las ventanas deben estar cerradas durante el invierno”

Siempre me sentaba en primera fila, era la última en haber llegado al edificio y quería conocer un poco cómo era el sitio al que me había mudado, la gente que vivía en él, las personas a las que podía saludar y a las que debía mantener alejadas. Regina pertenecía incontestablemente a este último grupo. Siempre era una tontería distinta, cada vez más absurda. Pero yo era la única que tenía el valor para responder a sus reclamaciones. La única en levantarse y enfrentar sus ojos negros como la noche. Los otros parecían aterrorizados, y todos respetaban, hasta la última coma, sus reclamaciones, como si fuese la soberana de un reino.

La Reina Malvada. Uhm. Sí, creo que podría imaginármela ceñida en un corsé de terciopelo negro y una corona. La última vez, al sonido de su voz, me limité a resoplar. Como contestación, ella había clavado sus ojos en los míos, cruzando los brazos, y acercándose a mi cara, dispuesta a rebatir. Su cercanía me había hecho enfadar de un modo indecible. Su actitud de desafío era insoportable.

Era la primera vez que se acercaba de esa manera a mí. Todavía recuerdo la sensación que había sentido: una ola de calor que, desde los pies, me llegó hasta la cara. Era como si sus ojos, tan cercanos a mí, me hubiesen desnudado. Pero no le di tiempo de decir nada. Me levanté y pronunciando solo las palabras «usted es ridícula» di media vuelta y me marché, inconsciente de los murmullos de la gente a mi espalda.

Esta vez no quería desfilar entre la gente solo para escucharla decir que un arañita había entrado en su casa sin tocar. Todos estaban tomando asiento. Yo estaba de pie, apoyada en la pared, cerca de la puerta de la habitación habilitada para las reuniones. No quería enfrentarme de nuevo a aquella mirada, al menos no tan de cerca. Alargo un brazo como para estirar los huesos y algo, más bien, alguien, choca con él.

Me doy la vuelta. Su gélida mirada bordeada por el maquillaje oscuro la hacía parecer aún más malvada.

«Oh, la Reina de los infiernos se ha dignado a presentarse»

Debía estar a una distancia de seguridad. De forma descarada, me arreglo la camisa dentro de los pantalones. La veo levantar la ceja y cruzar los brazos bajo el pecho, y de esa manera, por primera vez, la examino. 165 centímetros de maldad, 175 con tacones que nunca le faltan. Falda inevitablemente ceñida, es más, no era el acostumbrado traja chaqueta, sino una camisa de manga corta que dejaba ver algo de encaje por el escote. Melena negra, ojos oscuros, labios rojo fuego. Continuaba mirándome sin decir una palabra, parecía que quisiera comerme.

«¿Se ha quedado sin palabras? ¿El gato le ha comido la lengua?»

Su mirada imperturbable, al sonido de mis palabras, cede.

Las pupilas, antes pequeñas como cabezas de aguja, improvisamente adquieren  una dimensión más humana, como si se hubieran relajado, junto al resto del cuerpo de Regina. El cruce de sus brazos bajo su pecho se suelta, los hombros caen  un poco hacia delante como si hubiesen perdido rigidez. Intenta decirme algo, pero las palabras se le ahogan  en la garganta. ¡Parecía que quisiese llorar! ¿Regina llorando? No, había algo que no cuadraba. Me acerco lentamente, pero ella retrocede, se da la vuelta y se marcha.

Pero, ¿qué diablos había sucedido? Ya le había dicho cosas peores antes. ¿Se ha derrumbado como me pasó a mí la última vez? Me asomo y la veo caminar con paso rápido.

La gente esperaba, así que, intentado hacerme oír entre el ruido

«Creo que la reunión se ha cancelado»

Me meto las manos en los bolsillos y comienzo a caminar velozmente, detrás de Regina.

 


	2. Regina

 

Sabía que se me consideraba una mujer fría, cínica y sin corazón, lo sabía perfectamente. Y mi pasatiempo más divertido, además de volver la vida imposible a los inquilinos del edificio, era llamar la atención de Emma, la única que lograba enfrentarse a mí en ese lugar. La única con sangre en las venas que se atrevía a decir que mis reclamaciones eran exageradas la mayoría de las veces. Pero adoraba cuando se enfadaba.

Había llegado al edificio cinco meses antes, con una mochila grande y una chaqueta de cuero roja. Ojos azules, cabellos dorados. Una visión celestial. Yo sabía desde hace tiempo que las mujeres no me eran indiferentes, pero ella…ella lograba sobresaltarme solo con mirarme o insultarme.

Pero me escondo  un as bajo la manga: no lo demuestro. Soy capaz de sostener la más feroz de las peleas porque nunca he dicho o he hecho notar que tuviera una debilidad hacia la rubia. Sobre todo cuando ella no parecía demostrar ningún interés ni por mí ni por las otras mujeres. Un punto a su favor.

Me miro una última vez en el espejo antes de echarme dos gotas de perfume y salir de casa. Cierro ruidosamente la puerta y bajo a pie  los tres pisos que me separan del vestíbulo, con el bolso, en el que había metido las llaves, en el hombro. Recorro el largo pasillo que bordea el ascensor y siento ya a la gente murmurar a lo lejos. Tengo mi discurso preparado y estoy pisando el umbral, dispuesta a buscarla con la mirada, cuando encuentro un obstáculo en el camino. Bajo la mirada: un brazo había tocado mi abdomen y…reconozco al vuelo aquella chaqueta

Es ella. Baja el brazo antes de mirarme. Cruzo los brazos bajo el pecho.

«La reina de los infiernos se ha dignado a presentarse»

Odiaba cuando me llamaban así. Lo odiaba profundamente. Hay un millón de términos que pueden definirme: vieja bruja, Morticia Adams, o también Miércoles, Maléfica de negro, Voldemort, también Jane (amadísimos Volturi, criaturas adorables los vampiros) Pero odiaba que mi nombre fuese asociado a aquella estúpida frase.

Empiezo a respirar más rápidamente cuando me doy cuenta de que se ha quedado parada mirándome. Comienza por mis pies hasta llegar a mi escote. ¿Por qué me miraba? ¿Desde cuándo esa mujer se interesaba en mirarme de ese modo?

«¿Se ha quedado sin palabras? ¿El gato le ha comido la lengua?»

Su voz, demasiado fascinante, me da el golpe de gracia, sentida a esa distancia demasiado cercana, sin oídos y ojos extraños que nos miraran, como solía pasar en las reuniones semanales.

Siento los oídos zumbar.

No logro quedarme quieta. La rigidez con la que mantenía los brazos bajo el pecho desaparece, y los ojos comienzan a picar: lágrimas. No separo los ojos de los suyos, ojos que  me recuerdan a alguien. Y ella parece no querer ceder en la mirada. Da un paso hacia mí. Quiero quedarme quieta, pero mi cuerpo no. Retrocedo y antes de que pueda decir cualquier otra cosa, me giro velozmente, haciendo repiquetear los zapatos en el suelo. Me llevo las manos al cabello, repitiéndome que mantuviera la calma. Subo las escaleras a una velocidad que no creía posible y con las manos aun temblorosas llego  a mi planta, a mi puerta, a mi casa.

La puerta golpea de nuevo. Aquella mirada, el tono de su voz mientras se reía de mí. Los ojos eran iguales a los suyos.

¿Qué diablos me había pasado? ¿Por qué el corazón había hecho un ruido sordo para después comenzar a latir alocadamente? Me quito los zapatos en la entrada y camino sobre el helado suelo de mármol hasta llegar a la cocina. Cojo la garrafa de agua y me sirvo un vaso.

Las manos continúan temblando y los temblores me recorren todo el cuerpo. Una lágrima baja por mi mejilla. La enjugo.

Timbre.

Alguien había llamado al timbre.

No me muevo ni medio centímetro. Espero en religioso silencio a que el intruso se vaya.

Nadie podía verme en este estado. El timbre continúa sonando y una voz comienza a pronunciar algunas palabras

«Regina, soy Emma, sé que está en casa, he escuchado la puerta golpear, quería saber si se encontraba bien, me pareció algo turbada antes, no quería ofenderla»

Otro toque del timbre. ¿Me había seguido? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo alguien me había seguido para asegurarse de que estuviese bien? ¿Y su voz?  ¿Podía ser tan hermosa para hacerme quedarme en apnea solo por escucharla?

«¿Regina?» había dicho de nuevo «me veré obligada a llamar al portero para que me dé las llaves y abrir»

¿Está loca? No quería que me viera así

«Quiero solo saber si todo está bien»

Si hubiese abierto, aquella mujer me habría visto pálida, con el maquillaje corrido y presa de un ataque de pánico. Impensable.

Así que, tomo valor, me dirijo a paso lento hacia la puerta. Tropiezo con mis zapatos. Justo, también estaba sin zapatos. Tomo aliento.

«Estoy bien, esté tranquila. Solo…» tengo que inventarme algo «solo…había olvidado encendido el horno y podría haber incendiado la casa. ¿Sabe que increíble reunión hubieran convocado contra mí?» Me acerco a la mirilla y miro. Parecía que quisiese contener una carcajada poniéndose la mano en la boca.

«¿Está segura de que está bien?» dice de nuevo, cogiéndome desprevenida. Me separo como si me lo hubiese gritado a la cara, como si aquella frase me hubiera empujado y apoye mi espalda en la puerta.

«Sí, estoy muy bien. De todas maneras, gracias por haber desconvocado la reunión» gracias por haberte preocupado por mí, habría querido añadir.

«Ahora puede marcharse, estoy bien, debo…limpiar todo»

Que escusa idiota había elegido, no me habrá creído. Ninguna respuesta. Debía haberse ido.

Espero ahí quieta algunos minutos.

Sentada en el suelo, comienzo a pensar. Me llevo las rodillas al pecho, intentado protegerme de los escalofríos. Nadie había tenido este efecto sobre mí.

Nunca. Siempre había mantenido sus miradas, sus reclamaciones, sus bofetadas morales. Pero sobre todo, hacia todas siempre y solo había sentido una enorme atracción física, no me importaba lo que pensasen de mí, a mí me importaba el sexo, y ya está. ¿Quién es ella para hacerme esto? Suspiro apoyando la frente en las rodillas.

Pocos minutos después, alguien toca a mi puerta. De nuevo.

«¿Quién es?» grito asustada. Había interrumpido mis pensamientos. Su voz volvía a alegrar mis tímpanos

«Regina, perdóneme, soy yo otra vez. Le estoy dejando una cosa aquí en su puerta, imagino que no quiere ver a nadie, así que se la dejo aquí, apoyada»

Pero, ¿qué diablos quería?

«Ahora me voy. Hasta luego»

Siento pasos que velozmente subían las escaleras. Quizás se había ido de verdad. Me levanto lentamente y miro por la mirilla de la puerta.

No podía ver lo que me había dejado, estaba muy cerca de la puerta. O no me había dejado nada. Podía también haberme engañado, tantos y tantas veces me lo habían hecho.

Pongo la mano en el picaporte y lo bajo despacio, vigilando y asegurándome de que no hubiese nadie. Observo las escaleras que subían y bajaban antes de pararme ante el regalo que me había dejado Emma.

Me inclino a recogerlo

Era un frasco de Nutela.

Mis labios, involuntariamente, se curvan en una sonrisa. Cojo el frasco y la nota que había encima. La abro

« _Normalmente las lágrimas se van con esto. O por lo menos ayuda a encontrar la fuerza para limpiar una cocina hecha un desastre»_

Cierro la puerta releyendo la nota, sin mirar donde ponía los pies…y de hecho tropiezo con los zapatos que había dejado antes y por poco no caigo al suelo. Afortunadamente el picaporte de la puerta me ayuda a evitar la tragedia al agarrarme a él.

¿Me estaba comprando con Nutela?  Me sentía muy triste y contrariada para buscar dobles sentidos en su gesto. Vuelvo a la cocina y sentada a la mesa y armada con una cuchara, decido seguir diligentemente  el consejo  de la nota.

Aquel llanto imprevisto, aquella coraza que parecía que se hubiese derrumbado me habían aterrorizado, me sentía sin defensas con ella de frente. Y estaba segura de que si la hubiese vuelto a ver habría tenido la misma reacción.

Las semanas sucesivas evité encontrar excusas tontas para organizar la reunión y verla. No quería verla, no todavía. No quería derrumbarme de nuevo. No sabía ni siquiera quién era.

Sin embargo…sabía que por las mañanas, casi todas las mañanas, salía de casa a las 08:00, con su máquina de fotos colgada al cuello.

La observaba desde la ventana. La chaqueta de cuero roja no faltaba nunca. Los cabellos los llevaba sueltos la mayoría de las veces, pero alguna que otra vez los recogía en una coleta. Los vaqueros también eran indispensables, así como el croissant en el bar de enfrente. Lo metía en el bolso y se lo llevaba. No sonreía a menudo…y no llevaba nunca lápiz de labio, o al menos no se veía desde la ventana de mi casa. No sabía a dónde iba, pero cuando regresaba estaba más alegre. Quizás hacía fotos a niños, o…no sabría decirlo. No me había dado ninguna señal. Ah sí, nunca llevaba paraguas, ni siquiera cuando llovía. Y una vez se encontró completamente empapada, con los cabellos goteando, preocupada solamente de que su réflex no se hubiera dañado.

Pasaban los días. Mi casa del campo se había convertido en una fábrica de mermelada de manzana. Debía buscar un modo para distraerme y ese era el único.

Los fines de semana no salía por la mañana y yo permanecía mirando por la mirilla esperando verla pasar. Un día, mientras retocaba por última vez el pintalabios frente al espejo de hall, sentí su voz al otro lado de mi puerta. Tocó el timbre de la casa de enfrente. Tenía una bolsa en cada mano, como de compras. Tenía puesto un top negro. Solo eso. Y los vaqueros obviamente. No podía pasear en ropa interior, aunque…vista la perfección de sus brazos (musculosos, pero no demasiado, suficiente para llamar la atención) podía imaginarme qué escondía bajo los vaqueros. Deje de espiarla. Por tres segundos. La veo pasarle las dos bolsas a la inquilina de enfrente, envuelta en una manta y seguramente resfriada. También era amable. ¿Qué le faltaba? A parte de ser simpática conmigo, obvio.

Lo de la Nutela había sido un gesto instintivo, que había hecho solo porque me había visto casi en lágrimas (Solo Dios sabe cuánta vergüenza he sentido) Cuando se despide de mi vecina de rellano, se queda un momento parada y se da la vuelta hacia mi puerta. Mi respiración se corta. Da un paso en mi dirección, solo uno.

Nada.

Se ha parado.

Mueve la cabeza, y sube corriendo las escaleras.

Ok, Regina, relájate. La mujer que te estaba quitando el sueño casi había tocado a tu puerta. ¿Para hacer qué? ¿Para pedirme algo? ¿Si estaba viva? ¿Si estaba bien? ¿Y si hubiese abierto la puerta en ese instante me hubiese hablado?

¡Maldición, Regina! ¡Debes tener más ánimo, iniciativa! No podía continuar así, debía por fuerza ir a su casa. Debía darle las gracias. Debía…intentar un acercamiento, de cualquier tipo, pedirle un poco de azúcar (ok, no, quizás era exagerado)

Al día siguiente, armada con mi mejor mermelada de manzana, subí los dos tramos de escalera que me separaban de su apartamento. Cinco minutos delante de la puerta, después me armo de valor y toco.

 


	3. Emma

 

Habían pasado cinco semanas desde que había llevado el frasco de Nutela a Regina y desde aquel día no la había visto más. No sé por qué la seguí, pero en sus ojos había visto una especie de desgarro. Se había roto algo en ella, alguna creencia, alguna coraza, no lo sé. Es verdad, era una mujer cínica y pelmazo la mayor parte de las veces, pero no había hecho daño a nadie, al menos, no físicamente.

Su voz estaba ronca por el llanto cuando me respondió desde detrás de la puerta. Primeramente, había temido lo peor, que se hubiese desmayado o que no pudiera moverse. Escuchar su voz desde detrás de la puerta me había tranquilizado, pero ante sus pésimas dotes de actriz y comprendiendo que no iba a abrir, me vino una idea. Ni siquiera sé si dejó el frasco fuera o lo recogió. Pero desde aquel día, la cita semanal de sus reuniones inmotivadas había desparecido.

Debo decir que echaba de menos nuestras peleas.

Forrada en mi preciosa y vieja manta, sorbía un poco de chocolate mientras miraba un especial sobre cómo reconocer los síntomas del ictus. Podía servirme en algún momento.

Me interrumpe el timbre. Debía ser mi amiga Isabel, debía pasar a darme las fotos que había hecho en el último mes. Habría gastado una fortuna también esta vez. Suspiro y pasándome la manta por los hombros abro sin comprobar quién estaba detrás de la puerta.

«Isab…»

O.Dios.Mío. Regina estaba frente a mí con un paquete en la mano (también tenía un lazo) y una expresión en el rostro que parecía solo turbación. Cierro rápidamente la puerta. Corro hacia la habitación, tiro la manta sobre la cama y me pongo los primeros leggins que encuentro. En menos de un minuto (visiblemente sofocada) vuelvo a abrir la puerta. Ella estaba aún ahí, con una sonrisa estampada en la cara.

«Hola Emma» dice poco después

«Siento haberte cerrado la puerta en la cara, estaba…»me doy la vuelta para justificar de algún modo mi pésima vestimenta, pero ella me interrumpe

«No se preocupe, tendría que haberla avisado de que iba a pasar, quería traerle esto» me tiende el paquete «para pagarle por el regalo del otro día»

Alargué la mano sin dejar de mirarla. ¿Por qué estaba siempre tan perfectamente vestida y maquillada? ¿Acaso se ponía un pijama? ¿Y pantuflas? Interrumpo mis pensamientos sacudiendo la cabeza. Su manera de mirarme como si quisiera comerme en cambio no había desaparecido.

«Gracias, pero no era necesario, espero que esté mejor» digo poniéndome un rizo del pelo detrás de la oreja. Me mira sonriendo, y por un momento su mirada va más lejos, como mirando de reojo hacia el interior de mi casa. ¿Querría entrar? ¿Por qué quería entrar? Sí que quería entrar, se lo leía en los ojos. Incómoda, ella rompe el silencio.

«Bueno, me voy» da un paso hacia atrás «logré arreglar la cocina aquel día» su voz cambia de tono. Era calmada, seria. Se iba a dar la vuelta cuando mi cerebro se desliga de la boca, o más bien, la boca se desliga del cerebro y pronuncia extrañas palabras

«¿Quiere entrar? Estaba bebiendo chocolate, pero puedo hacer un té, si lo desea, o un vaso de agua…en fin» comienzo a gesticular «lo que quiera» me encojo de hombros. La expresión de su rostro me da a comprender que no estaba esperando otra cosa.

«Con mucho gusto, gracias» Separo ligeramente mi cuerpo hacia la derecha para dejar espacio para que pasara. Impecable sobre sus tacones de doce centímetros color perla, atraviesa el umbral de mi casa. Cierro lentamente la puerta mientras la reina de los infiernos se para para esperarme.

«Se ve que en cuanto a vestimenta tenemos estilos completamente diferentes» digo para relajar la tensión, agarrando la manga del enorme jersey beige que me dejaba al descubierto el hombro. Se echa a reír antes de decir

«Debería copiar yo su estilo…al menos para estar dentro de casa»

Inclino la cabeza hacia un lado, como para darle la razón, antes de invitarla al sofá. Apoyo el paquete sobre la mesa, frente a la televisión.

«Por favor» la invito al sofá y tomo la taza que había dejado sobre la mesa «esto me lo llevo. Voy a poner al fuego el agua para el té» Desvío con cierta dificultad mis ojos de los suyos. Eran tan oscuros que parecían negros y pareciera que quisiese leerme el alma.

Me dirijo rápidamente hacia la otra estancia. Aquella mujer tenía la mirada más magnética que yo hubiese visto nunca, ¿cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? Recobro  aliento. Dejo la taza en el fregadero y tomo un cazo en el que echo agua. Después me dirijo a paso decidido al salón.

Me asombro al encontrarla de pie observando mi colección de bolas de nieve. En efecto, ver un centenar causaba cierta impresión. Estaba tan ensimismada que no percibe mi llegada. Hoy lleva una falda gris oscuro. Sencilla, corte recto. Se le ceñía a la perfección. La chaqueta cubría una blusa del mismo color que los zapatos. Zarcillos y reloj impecablemente combinados.

Después me miro a mí misma: suéter tres tallas más grande, leggins algo desteñidos, y calcetines con la suelta antideslizante. El día y la noche.

Estaba ligeramente inclinada hacia delante y rozaba los objetos colocados sobre el mueble. Me acerco lentamente para no asustarla y me coloco en la misma posición. Olía deliciosamente. ¿Y yo? Olisqueo el suéter que llevaba puesto. Menos mal. Olía a suavizante.

Tomo valor y hablo

«¿Le gustan?» digo en voz baja. Continúa mirándolos

«Mucho» se gira hacia mí y permanezco anclada a sus ojos con los que me estaba mirando los labios.

«Tienen algo mágico, ¿no cree?» coge uno y lo sacude delante de mí para que la nieve se moviera. Me enderezó e intento esbozar una sonrisa, pero decididamente estaba turbada. Y ella lo advierte, pero no se  aleja. Endereza la espalda después de mí y su mirada pasa de los labios al hombro desnudo.

«No ha abierto el paquete» su mirada parecía querer comerme, pero en su voz noto un pizca de inseguridad, como si quisiese aclararla. Dejo salir una mano de la maga del suéter, obviamente más larga que mi mano. Lo cojo y comienzo a desenvolverlo. Una cajita roja. Ansia. La abro, llevando mi mirada alternativamente de ella al paquete y viceversa y ya que sus ojos me insuflaban anhelo me siento en el sofá. Al menos así no me arriesgaba a caer. Dentro de la cajita, había un frasco. Parecía algo artesanal, no había la acostumbrada etiqueta de supermercado “mermelada de manzana”. Cojo el frasco en la mano, intento abrirlo.

«La hago yo» levanto la mirada, asombrada.

«No lo creo» le contesto

«Pero es verdad» dice divertida, sentándose a mi lado en el sofá

«Tengo una casa en el campo con manzanos que dan manzanas rojas y cuando quiero relajarme las recojo y hago mermelada. En estas semanas he hecho unos cuantos» se arregla la falda con las manos, ligeramente turbada.

«Las manzanas no están envenenadas, ¿verdad? ¿Es un intento para deshacerse de mí?» Entorno los ojos, circunspecta y ella se echa a reír. Cuando reía la tensión en la sala se disipaba.

«Si quiere, pruebo un poco antes de dejársela, si me da una cuchara»

La palabra “cuchara” me recuerda que tenía el agua al fuego, y me levanto de un salto

«El té» exclamo

Corro hacia la cocina. El agua era un conjunto de enormes burbujas y apago rápidamente el fuego. Busco las dos tazas más bonitas que tengo, esperando que también estuvieran los platitos…no, ningún platito. Paciencia. Cojo los saquitos de té y los meto en la tetera que me habían regalado por mi cumpleaños. Después, echo el agua. Lo llevo al salón para después volver a la cocina a coger las tazas, las cucharillas y el azúcar, todo sobre una pequeña bandeja.

«Aquí estoy» digo antes de sentarme. Echo el té en las tacitas.

«Lo siento por los platitos, pero he roto el último hace algunos días y no tengo un servicio apropiado» la manga del jersey continuaba molestándome y casi me quemo con el té caliente intentando colocármela bien.

«¿Quiere que la ayude?» me pregunta gentilmente, al seguir todos mis movimientos.

«No, gracias, lo tengo» cojo su taza «¿cuánto azúcar?» Mi indica que dos con los dedos índice y corazón de su mano derecha y cumplo su deseo.

Le alcanzo la taza y una cucharilla que ella agarra lentamente de mi mano. Retrae los dedos al tocar la taza hirviendo.

«Está caliente, conviene dejarle enfriar un poco» me acurrucó en el sofá, volviendo a coger el frasco de mermelada. Intento abrirlo, pero sin resultado.

«¿Le ha echado un encantamiento o es un sencillo adorno?» pregunto intentado inútilmente de desenroscar la tapa.

«¿Puede probar yo?» alarga la mano y solo entonces me doy cuenta de su esmalte de uñas. Rojo.

Pongo el frasco en sus manos y como si estuviese desenroscando la tapa de un  pluma, me lo devuelve, abierto.

«Fantástico» digo «Creo que no cerraré más la tapa, si cada vez que quiera abrirlo tengo que llamarla» O a lo mejor lo cerraré cada vez que lo utilice. Pero, ¿qué estaba pensando? Me aclaro la voz, tomo la cucharilla y la meto en la pulpa amarilla del frasco. Lo huelo antes de probarlo un poco. Deliciosa. Me como el resto que quedaba en la cucharilla antes de decir, extasiada.

«Es la mermelada más exquisita que nunca he comido»

«Es la primera vez que la doy a probar a alguien» responde con una débil sonrisa.

La segunda cucharada de mermelada se queda entre la faringe y el esófago, en la incertidumbre de quedarse ahí y ahogarme o descender para liberarme las vías aéreas. La miro incrédula mientras recobro la respiración y observo lo que se había convertido en un precioso frasco.

«Ya lo decía yo que quería envenenarme» digo intentando cambiar de tema

Arruga la nariz, sin estar segura de reír otra vez o quedarse seria. Toma la taza de té y se bebe un sorbo. Parecía triste. De nuevo. No me gustaba la expresión triste en su rostro  (no recordaba cuándo había comenzado a pensar de esa manera) Mira alrededor como una niña. Seguía su mirada intentado comprender si había dejado algo fuera de lugar en los sitios donde sus ojos se posaban. Pero el salón estaba impecable, otra cosa era mi habitación (¿por qué pensaba ahora en mi habitación?)

«Me gustan los colores de esta estancia, encajan con su forma de ser» dice mientras bebe otro sorbo de té

«¿En qué sentido?»

«Todo es muy claro y un poco “retro”…los muebles son de madera oscura, sin brillo, casi tosca…es cálida, una estancia cálida, como usted» continua sonriendo y siempre que aleja la taza de su boca, se pasa la lengua por el labio inferior. Delicada.

«Gracias» era la única palabra que podía decir. Nunca había visto mi nueva casa bajo ese punto de vista. Era…una casa…los muebles de la antigua casa los había traído a esta y ya. No había reflexionado sobre ello.

«Son muebles que adquirí en una feria después de licenciarme» añado para romper el silencio «Quería algo mío…y estos costaban poco, por lo…» me giro para mirarlos por primera vez.

«Bien, creo que ya es hora de que me marche, estoy contenta de que le haya gustado mi mermelada» dice levantándose bastante impaciente y cogiendo el bolso que tenía a su lado.

No podía dejar de notarlo. Sus manos temblaban. No sabía si decírselo, no quería disgustarla o ponerla en un apuro. Intento entonces decir de nuevo cualquier cosa para hacerla sonreír.

«Quizás la puedo emplear para hacer una tarta y me veré obligada a pedirle otro frasco de mermelada…para comerla con la cuchara frente a la tele» me mira algo asombrada

«Sí, lo sé, no debería comer tanto dulce, pero me vuelve loca, es mi punto débil» me toco el hombro descubierto con la mano antes de encogerme de hombros. Alarga su mano derecha hacia mí.

«Estaré entonces feliz de darle otro frasco, gracias por el té» Alargo la mano para estrechársela y apenas rozo sus dedos…

«¡Ay!» digo separando mi mano mientras veía que ella hacía lo mismo con una mueca en el rostro. Nos quedamos algunos segundos serias y después nos echamos a reír. Finalmente sonreía. Alrededor de nosotras había una atmosfera extraña. Pasábamos de la incomodidad a la complicidad más profunda en cuestión de segundos y eso me daba qué pensar.

«Somos dos mujeres eléctricas» dice masajeándose los dedos «debería haberlo comprendido durante las reuniones»

«Sí, creo que tiene razón» añado levantándome del sofá y precediéndola hacia la salida. Abro la puerta. Quería estrecharle de nuevo la mano, pero sus palabras me frenan

«Mejor evitar otras sacudidas, al menos, por hoy» sale por la puerta.

«Gracias de nuevo, adiós»

«Adiós» respondo cuando ya estaba en las escaleras. Cierro la puerta.

 


	4. Regina

 

Esa noche no había dormido.  Daba vueltas y vueltas entre las blancas sábanas, buscando un motivo válido por el cual había entrado en su casa. Continuaba sin tener sentido. Ni la timidez hacia ella (nunca había sido tímida) ni el no lograr dormir. Sí, quería hacer algo bonito por ella, dada su amabilidad del otro día, pero ¡mi mermelada! Nadie la conocía, nunca se la había dado a probar a ningún amante, hombre o mujer, porque sabía que eran pasajeros en mi vida.

No. Una persona la había probado.

Henry.

Pero era mi hijo.

O mejor dicho lo había sido durante aquellos años en que lo tuve en acogida. Después, la madre biológica había vuelto a llevárselo. Y mis mermeladas habían vuelto a su lugar. Sobre el aparador, en la cocina.

Esos pensamientos me dolían. Pero no lograba sacarme de la cabeza aquellos ojos verdes como el mar que me miraban con tanta inocencia. No lograba sacarme de mi nariz el olor de su suéter. Me había hecho de repente sentirme en casa.

¿Era tan evidente mi deseo de ver dónde vivía? ¿No era la mujer más enigmática del planeta? (definición del mediocre ser de sexo masculino con el que encontré oportuno compartir mi cama al menos una vez)

Aquel suéter, demasiado grande para ella…la iluminaba. Parecía una niña. Sus cabellos dorados le caían por los hombros…y las manos. Largas, sutiles, afiladas. Bellísimas. Las había podido observar mejor cuando intentaba abrir el frasco de mermelada. Intentaba mirar hacia otro lado, pero cuanto más me imponía no mirarla con insistente mirada, menos lo lograba.

Podía controlar la expresión del rostro (quizás), pero no quería dejar de mirarla. Podía ser la última vez que tuviésemos un encuentro y…aquellos horribles calcetines rojos de algodón. Solo su fealdad podía distraerme de sus piernas. Habría sido mejor que se hubiera dejado puesto aquellos pantalones anchos y de no se sabe qué color con los que me había abierto la puerta la primera vez para después cerrármela en la cara. En efecto, me había quedado mal, pero los veloces pasos que había escuchado después me habían ayudado a comprender que volvería a abrirme.

Con los pantalones anchos me habría sido más fácil dejar de mirarle las piernas. En cambio las había vestido con unos leggins ceñidos y…¡por Dios, no soy ciega! Se veía la rodilla. Los huesos de la rodilla. ¿Podría sentirme atraída por sus rodillas?

Solo el té, por otra parte pésimo, me distraía la atención.

Pero después se tocaba el pelo y yo debía recomenzar desde el principio. Hablemos de su cuello. De sus hombros. La piel blanca (no habría tira del sujetador y eso me llevaba a tener pensamientos de todo tipo menos castos) parecía decir cómeme.

Quizás había comprendido que me rondaba esa idea por la cabeza: comerla.

Derechas, sentadas en el sofá, estábamos incómodas. Ella estaba incómoda. Oh, se veía. Se tocaba el pelo y cuando había probado la mermelada parecía de verdad asustada de que la hubiese envenenado.

No sé por qué se la di a probar a ella.

No sé por qué había permitido que conociera eso de mí. Tenía la extraña sensación que de un modo u otro no se habría marchado.

Cosa que en cambio sí hice yo. Todo en aquella casa me gustaba, además de ella, obviamente, y no quería de ningún modo convertirme en dependiente de la enésima ráfaga de champú proveniente de sus cabellos, así que decidí marcharme, convencida de que mis manos no habrían podido hacer menos que rozarla, aunque solo fuera para sentir el calor de su piel.

Y una vez más me asombré. Alarga la mano derecha para despedirse y…que tonta. Estrechar la mano era un gesto de cortesía, habría podido pensarlo antes. Pero ese deseo viene interrumpido por una sacudida ante nuestro contacto. Había dolido mucho…y nos había hecho reír de gusto. Ella reía con cada parte del cuerpo. Se había doblado un poco hacia atrás con el busto para después ponerse una mano en la boca. No debería esconder esa boca.

Había intentado por segunda vez estrecharme la mano, pero yo lo rechacé gentilmente. Por aquel día no lo habríamos logrado.

A la mañana siguiente estaba cansada como después de mi clase de kik boxing. Destruida, casi por derrumbarme. Me arrastro fuera de la cama y me asomo a la ventana. Bien, pensé, es sábado y está a punto de llover, pero que día fantástico.

Me meto bajo la ducha intentando apartar aquellos ojos de mi mente. Media hora después estaba fuera de casa, en el coche, para llenar mi nevera que ya estaba casi vacía.

Era una mujer pragmática. Veloz. Sin dudas. No tenía que pensar si cogía esto o aquello. Tenía mi lista, cogía y metía en el carrito. Y de esa manera lograba casi siempre llenarlo en poco más de media hora. Estaría bien surtida al menos durante dos semanas.

En el camino de vuelta a casa, gotas grandes como pelotas de tenis comienzan a caer de forma copiosa, haciendo que incluso marchar a 20 km/h fuera dificultoso. Aparqué cerca del edificio (en prohibido aparcar), solo el tiempo necesario de llevar la compra a casa y no encontrarme empapada hasta los huesos.

Pero mi deseo se ve en saco roto ya que en el momento exacto en que pongo el pie fuera del coche, las gotas ya no parecían simples gotas, sino litros de agua, una riada.

Encima

Golpeando de forma abrupta.

El paraguas era inútil, volver al coche tampoco, tendría que secarlo después. Así que abro el maletero y cojo las bolsas (de papel) llenas de comida.

Bolsas de papel.

Regina, tu astucia no tiene límite ninguno. Creo que también las bolas de plástico con esta lluvia no hubieran tenido un destino muy diferente. Llegando a la entrada del edificio, una bolsa cede y me encuentro cuatro naranjas que ruedan por la acera. Junto a tres yogures, la mantequilla, la bolsa del pan y mi preciosísima caja de cereales.

«Maldición» digo en voz alta. Dejo velozmente las dos bolsas dentro del portón, que no sé cómo estaba abierto y cuando me doy la vuelta para ir a recoger el resto, la encuentro allí. Cabellos empapados pegados a la cara, botas negras, vaqueros y chaqueta roja, en fin, lo de siempre. Estaba recogiendo el pan y las naranjas cuando me acerco a ella.

«Emma» me inclino para recoger los yogures.

«Regina» me responde ella sonriendo. Tenía que tener un aspecto horrible, ella en cambio, brillaba, aún de esa manera.

«Los cabellos al estilo Morticia Adams, aunque cortos, le quedan bien» dice entrando en el portón.

Me quedo quieta pensando en esas palabras. La lluvia ya formaba parte de mí. Para ser más precisos, de mi ropa. Me giro para mirarla.

«¿Quiere coger un resfriado?» me pregunta haciendo señas para que entrara. Sigo su consejo. Tenía las manos ocupadas con la mantequilla y los yogures, no podía colocarme bien el pelo. ¡Diantres!

«Gracias por haberme ayudado, no la había visto llegar»

«¿Quiere que le eche una mano para subir las bolsas?» pregunta sin más «obviamente usaremos el ascensor. Normalmente subo por las escaleras, pero cuanto antes nos quitemos esta ropa empapada, mejor para nosotras. Venga, sígame»

Había cogido una de mis bolsas y había llamado al ascensor. Yo estaba completamente ausente. Y además me sentía ridícula con esa ropa y los cabellos goteando y además por su tono parecía que quería tomarme el pelo y eso me molestaba.

Me pongo a su lado mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían. Me hace seña para que pase primero y no replico. Solo había un problema: las dimensiones del ascensor. Quizás era 1 m x 1 m. Era pequeño. Y nosotras estábamos empapadas. Y temblando de frío. Al pulsar la tecla con el número tres, me doy cuenta de que nuestros hombros se estaban rozando y que ella no daba señales de querer separarse. Expiro ruidosamente

«¿Se siente mal?» me pregunta girándose para mirarme. «En efecto, está pálida»

La puerta se abre. Estaba a salvo

«No, estoy bien. Nunca me había empapado tanto por culpa de la lluvia» salgo con una bolsa y me coloco frente al umbral y me pongo a buscar las llaves en el bolso. Ella estaba ahí, sonriente, y yo no encontraba las llaves. Mierda.

«¿Dónde diablos…oh, aquí están» Las saco satisfecha y las meto en la cerradura, que abro con un poco de dificultad. Ok, ahora debía decidir si hacerla pasar o no. Vacilo un momento antes de girarme. ¿Y si dijera que no? Además, estaba mojada, quizás se sentía incómoda. Demasiados pensamientos, demasiadas dudas. Basta Regina, ¡no pareces tú!

«¿Quiere entrar?» ¡Oh, Dios mío, lo había dicho de verdad! Mi boca había pronunciado esas palabras. Me giro lentamente, su rostro era indescifrable. Después aparece una sonrisa y se mira la ropa que estaba chorreando.

«Quizás primero deba ir a ponerme algo seco»

«En efecto» alzo la ceja

«¿En media hora?» me pregunta tímidamente

«Así también tiempo de cambiarme yo» digo recobrando el aliento

«Entonces voy» retrocede y se precipita por las escaleras.

No logro decir nada más. La forma de aquellos pantalones (mojados) sobre sus nalgas me había completamente atrapado. Me despierta una bolsa que se había caído ruidosamente al suelo, como si estuviera en el filo del desmayo ella también.

 


	5. Emma

 

¡Qué pésimo sábado!

El cielo plúmbeo, preparado para vengarse sobre nosotros, simples mortales, estaba ahí, sobre mi cabeza, casi queriéndome escachar. No tenía nada planeado, al menos no hasta bien avanzada la tarde, pero sin el sol era inútil ir a sacar algunas fotos, así que decido salir a dar un paseo, no muy lejos de casa, porque, con aquel cielo, y dada mi mala costumbre de no coger el paraguas, seguramente me empaparía de la cabeza a los pies.

Me siento en un banco. La noche había sido particularmente agitada. Apenas había cerrado los ojos, una imagen se había presentado ante mí: la boca de Regina.

Sus

Labios

Rojo

Fuego

Estaban ahí, plantados en la zona más improbable del cerebro. Y no sabía cómo diablos hacer para que desaparecieran. Por ese motivo me había despertado de mal humor. Había dormido poco y mal, parecía que tuviera algo sin resolver, y cuando eso sucedía, el sueño no hacía acto de presencia.

Ahora sentada en el banco mirando dos perros que jugaban, las primeras gotas comenzaron a caer.

«Perfecto» digo en voz alta. Respiro profundamente y comienzo a correr, con la certeza de que llegaría empapada a casa. Decididamente pésimo día. Doy la vuelta la última esquina con un paso digno del mejor velocista y de frente veo a Regina.

Me paro. Plantada en mi posición. Estaba maldiciendo porque se le había roto una bolsa y la compra se había caído en la acera. ¿También cuando llovía se ponía tacones? Pero, ¿por qué? Bueno, al menos no tenía falda, sino pantalones.

Negros

Muy ajustados.

Emma déjalo

Estaba visiblemente en apuros, así que apresuro el paso para recoger algunas cosas (veía naranjas rodar), mientras ella dejaba las bolsas dentro del edificio, al lado de la puerta. Cojo el pan y las naranjas que casi acaban debajo de un coche,  y escucho su voz pronunciar mi nombre, casi temblando. Le devuelvo el saludo y la observo. Tenía el peinado completamente deshecho, los cabellos pegados a las mejillas, con un mechón que le cubría un ojo.

«Los cabellos al estilo Morticia Adams, aunque cortos, le quedan bien»

¿Por qué le había hecho un cumplido? Debía abandonar esa posición. De rodillas, bajo la lluvia, con aquella mujer  veinte centímetros de mi nariz. Me levanto y corro rápidamente hacia la entrada, para al menos, evitar la lluvia. Meto todo lo que tenía en la mano en una de las bolsas, pero algo no cuadraba: ella estaba todavía fuera.

«¿Quiere coger un resfriado?» Mis palabras la sacan del estado de ensimismamiento en el que parecía haber entrado.

Me da las gracias gentilmente por haberla ayudado y nos acercamos al ascensor, ella lenta y retrasada con respecto a mi paso. El ascensor es definitivamente pequeño. Y entre su bolso y el mío, y las bolsas que llevábamos, la única solución era estar con las piernas abiertas para no perder el equilibrio, y  nuestros hombros rozándose.

Una ligera agitación en el pecho. Seguramente tenía frío.

Pero haberla encontrado ha cambiado mi día. No sé por qué. No sé explicarme esta sensación, pero haberla visto de nuevo me había dado…placer. Me ciño la chaqueta, confusa ante esos pensamientos y finalmente, después de tres pisos, llegamos a destino.

Acercándose a la puerta, comienza a buscar sus llaves, que, claramente, no encuentra rápido. Lograba ser perfecta y torpe al mismo tiempo. Me daba la espalda, como si no quisiese que viera que tenía problemas. Retrocedo un paso para dejarle espacio, y triunfante saca las llaves del bolso, abre la puerta y duda antes de girare. Cuando lo hace, me deja con la boca abierta.

Me había preguntado que si quería entrar. Mi corazón comienza a latir de forma exagerada y no sabía qué decir o qué hacer. Sin embargo, su presencia me había mejorado  el día y la única cosa que no quería era volver a casa con  la misma sensación del día anterior.

Para no dormir como el día anterior.

«Quizás primero deba ir a ponerme algo seco» me miro y la miro a ella, sin saber qué hacer.

Ok, Emma, deberías ir a cambiarte. Sentía ganas de apartarle del labio aquel mechón de cabello húmedo. Pero quizás sea más prudente darse la vuelta e ir a cambiarse.

Y así lo he hecho.

Subo las escaleras prácticamente de cuatro en cuatro (en los últimos dos días no había hecho otra cosa sino correr) y una vez en casa, me quito la ropa y la lanzo a cualquier sitio, y me meto en la ducha. Tenía las manos y los pies completamente congelados.

Cinco minutos de reloj bajo la ducha. En esos minutos solo pensaba en una cosa: ¿cómo vestirme para ir a casa de la Reina de los infiernos a las…qué hora era? ¿11:30 de la mañana? Ok Emma, cálmate. ¿Hasta hace cinco semanas la odiabas y ahora te preocupa no aparecer mal ante ella? ¿Por qué?

Quizás fuera mejor no preguntárselo

Fuera del baño

Habitación

Vaqueros. ¿Negros…blancos…grises? Sí. Vaqueros grises. La ropa interior. Se la puso velozmente y después los vaqueros. Ok, lo de abajo estaba listo.

Arriba. Ella era sobria.

Mucho, demasiado. No podía ponerse una camiseta rojo fuego…o sí. Una idea le vino a la mente. Recordaba tener en algún lado una blusa roja y gris. Bonita, no era transparente ni escotada. Y un par de botas grises.

«Aquí está» la cojo en las manos, la huelo. Ok, no huele a cerrado. Me la pongo y después me miro en el espejo.

«¿Qué es esta mierda?»

Los cabellos ya estaban estofados. Demasiado estofados. Y solo habían pasado veinticinco minutos. Me meto en el baño e intento darles una forma decente.

Parecía Simba después de pasar por el peluquero. Cojo mi coleta que encuentro sobre el mueble, al lado del lavabo y pruebo a hacerme una cola. Me miro en el espejo. Ok, va mejor, al menos no parezco una loca.

Busco un bolso (me daba igual color), paso por delante del espejo.

«¡Ahh!» chillo. Demasiado blanca

Vuelvo a la habitación, buscando un poco de colorete. Delineador negro en los ojos. Máscara. Ok, mucho mejor. Me pongo la  chaqueta de piel y salgo de casa.

Emprendo con lentitud las escaleras. Ni siquiera llevaba nada conmigo.

Mierda. Lo recompensaría en otro momento.

Las botas de cuero sobre los escalones llenaban el vacío, haciendo eco. Llego al tercer piso y toco a la puerta.

Quince segundos de espera. ¿Por qué me latía el corazón? Obvio, el corazón latía, pero, ¿por qué tan velozmente? Levanto la mirada hacia el techo intentado apartar ciertos pensamientos cuando la puerta se abre.

«Llego un poco tarde» digo esbozando una sonrisa

«No importa, no nos persigue nadie, por favor, entre» se aparta para dejarme entrar.

Lo que me encuentro frente a mí no era exactamente como me lo esperaba. Apartamento impecable. Los muebles no eran ciertamente  de un blanco tosco como ella había definido los míos. Todo lo que me venía  a la mente era: WOW

«El blanco y el negro no los había visto nunca en una casa. O mejor, no los había visto nunca tan perfectamente dispuestos» me giro para mirarla. Llevaba un pantalón negro ancho, con el tobillo estrecho y una blusa blanca y negra encima.

Podrías pensar que fuese vieja o andrajosa. No. Parecía salida de una boutique de moda de esa manera. Ah, y obviamente los cabellos y el maquillaje ya estaban en perfecto estado. Como yo, en fin.

«Gracias» me responde después de algunos segundos de inseguridad. Comienza a restregarse las manos.

«Creo que la lluvia la ha enfriado más de lo que lo ha hecho conmigo» añado para romper el silencio

«Sí, pero he encendido la calefacción un momento, justo el tiempo para calentarnos y…» comienza a reír, una sonrisa maliciosa. No podía dejar de preguntar qué estaba pensando

«¿Qué es tan divertido?» digo mientras caminaba hacia el salón. Todo perfectamente en blanco y negro, brillante, sin la sombra de una huella. La única nota de color era un frutero de manazas rojas en medio de la mesa.

«Nada, perdóneme…siéntese, por favor» se sienta en una silla que parecía un trono, de piel negra, colocada al lado del sofá. Cruza las piernas. Tenía un par de zapatos abiertos, sin medias, que le dejaban al descubierto el estilizado tobillo.

«Sí, comienza a hacer calor» me quito la chaqueta y la dejo a mi lado, en el sofá

«¿Ha guardado la comida en la nevera?...¿Me explica por qué continua sonriendo?»

«Discúlpeme» sacude la cabeza en señal de excusa «Pensaba en  cuando peleábamos en  las reuniones y ahora, en dos días, estamos la una en casa de la otra. ¿No es extraño?»

No la había notado solo yo. Eso era tranquilizador.

«Sí, en efecto, es bastante extraño, pero…en fin…hermosa casa» cambiamos de tema que es mejor.

«¿No la encuentra un poco fría?» parece interesa en mi opinión

«No sabría decirle» no quiero ofenderla «no es mi estilo, pero es impecable y además, parece reflejarla en todo» le miro los zapatos y le señalo «¿Ve? Usted usa tacones en casa, para mí sería imposible. Entona con su estilo» también las manzanas en la mesa. Como el rojo, el único toque de rojo encima de ella.

Sonríe y se levanta. Se dirige a otra estancia, quizás la cocina. La oigo manejar algo metálico (¿Un cuchillo?), y después vuelve a aparecer con una bandeja, dos copas y algunas botellas de vidrio. Creo que eran diversos vinos. Y una fuente con cacahuetes.

«Mire» digo yo «exactamente con mi servicio de té de ayer»

Su risa resonó en la sala. Y no podía dejar de imitarla.

«Discúlpeme, pero tengo que decir que me cae más simpática desde que hemos dejado de meternos la una con la otra en las reuniones» dice «¿Qué elige?»

De pie, frente a mí, me señala con la mano la vasta selección de aperitivos. Cojo uno cualquiera, el que tenía el color más claro. Lo coge y sirve una copa. Ella toma una botellita cuyo contenido era de un color anaranjado claro, casi ambarino.

Se sienta de nuevo en su trono.

«Gracias por lo antes, salud» dice alzando la copa  hacia mí.

«Me gusta el voluntariado, salud» respondo yo antes de probar lo que parecía vino. Afrutado, ligero, espumoso.

«Hey, es muy bueno» digo oliendo la copa

«Lo mando hacer, de este modo es más cómodo para los invitados. Puedo darle alguna si quiere, tengo muchas en la despensa, siempre tengo una buena reserva y no, no soy una alcohólica» dice bebiendo otro sorbo. Esa vez soy yo la que me echo a reír.

«No lo habría pensado nunca»

«Tengo tantas porque últimamente no tengo invitados y se acumulan»

Arruga los labios en un gesto de sufrimiento. Pasa el labio superior por encima del inferior, como para arreglarse el labial. Golpea las uñas contra la copa mientras me mira con ojos melancólicos. Creo que he tocado una fibra sensible.

«¡Fantástico, entonces me convertiré yo en una alcohólica! Usted deberá convertirse en mi madrina, después de haberme llevado por el mal camino, creo que es de recibo que escuche mis quejas» en su rostro aparece una fina sonrisa. Desvía la mirada hacia una foto colgada en la pared a su lado. No me había percatado. Era un niño de más o menos cinco años, que sujetaba un enorme helado en la mano.

«¿Quién es ese niño?» digo sin pensar

Aquellas palabras transformaron su rostro. Los ojos perdieron su luz. Buena o mala que pudiese ser, comienza a morderse el labio inferior y a inspirar profundamente varias veces antes de decir

«Nadie»

Atmosfera helada

«Discúlpeme» dice antes de huir hacia otra estancia.

¿Qué diablos había dicho? ¿Podía ser su hijo? No me parecía que hubiera niños en esa casa. Quizás había muerto, o era su hermanito. ¿Cómo podía saberlo? Me levanto. Estoy nerviosa, no sé qué hacer. Después decido dirigirme hacia donde ella había entrado. Era la cocina. Sentada en una silla al lado de la ventana, aferraba un pañuelo en la mano, los ojos brillantes.

«Regina» digo despacio primero antes de entrar «Yo…lo siento, ¿puedo hacer algo?»

Espero durante unos minutos su respuesta. Su cabeza permanece con los ojos fijos hacia abajo. Ahora debía decidir si invadir su espacio-y su dolor-o preocuparme de mis cosas. Me inclino por la primera idea.

Me acerco despacio, esperando sinceramente que mi cercanía no la haga huir. Me arrodillo frente a ella y delicadamente con el dedo le agarró la barbilla y la obligo a mirarme. En sus ojos había un dolor y una desilusión indescriptible.

«¿Puedo hacer alguna cosa?» digo casi en un susurro. Apoyo mi mano derecha en su rodilla. Hubiera querido abrazarla, pero no me parecía oportuno. Por lo tanto, espero una respuesta, una palabra que saliese de su boca.

En vano.

Me levanto, con las rodillas doloridas por la posición.

«Quizás sea mejor que la deje sola, no tiene sentido mi presencia aquí, no quiere ni siquiera hablar…yo…» suspiro y comienzo a dar la vuelta y su mano aferra la mía. Permanezco inmóvil mirando primeramente su mano-muy caliente-que aferraba la mía, después sus ojos aterrorizados.

«No se marche. Por…favor» sollozó.

Su voz era implorante.

Aferro su mano, no la dejaría. Cojo una silla y me siento frente a ella, con nuestras manos juntas, mientras continuaba llorando.

Pasan los minutos. No sé qué pensar, qué decir, qué hacer.

Acaricio el dorso de su mano con el pulgar, contando los minutos. Tenía la piel lisa. Ninguna vena visible, ninguna imperfección.

Con la mano que ella tenía libre comienza a jugar con mis dedos. La dejo hacer, pero cada toque era un sobresalto para mí. El deseo de abrazarla estaba convirtiéndose en algo insoportable.

Inmersa en esos pensamientos no me di cuenta de que había dejado de llorar. Miraba sus manos, y no había notado una mirada sobre mí y, cuando levanto la cabeza…me estaba mirando.

«¿Está mejor ahora?» digo en la manera más dulce posible mientras cubría su mano con la mía. No habló, pero bajó y subió la cabeza, como para decirme que sí.

«Bien…escuche» cambio mi tono de voz para volverlo más agudo

«Hagamos así, un día, cuando tenga ganas de salir, la voy a llevar a un sitio bellísimo, una especie de lugar secreto» arrugo la frente esperando tener una cara bastante divertida para hacerla sonreír. Y con sorpresa, noto una sonrisa despuntar en sus labios.

«Ok» dice. Ya es algo. Sus ojos no se separan de los míos y siento el agarre de su mano hacerse más fuerte.

Uno se podía perder en esos ojos oscuros, profundos como la noche.

Eran cálidos y hubiera caído de buen grado en esa mirada. Estaba cayendo, lo notaba. Aquella cercanía hacía que me faltase el aire. Sentía su respiración sobre mis labios.

«Ahora, quizás sea mejor que me vaya» se había acercado peligrosamente a mi rostro. ¿Pensaba en besarme? ¿Y yo pensaba permanecer ahí? No.

Debía marcharme. Me levanto de la silla de un salto y ella parecía no querer dejar mi mano. Sus dedos se desprendieron de los míos. Aquella separación era necesaria, sin embargo, me había resultado dolorosa.

«La acompaño» me dice con tono calmo y ojos gélidos.

Tenía de nuevo la mirada fría. Y había sido culpa mía. Porque me había separado. ¡Diablos! Me había equivocado en todo. Camina lento hacia la puerta y yo detrás de ella.

Emma, piensa cualquier cosa o no aceptará. Me daba la espalda mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia la puerta

«No quería ofenderla, perdóneme. Yo…mi oferta sigue en pie» había cogido valor, no quería irme sin resolver el malentendido. «Me gustaría que aceptase, yo…en fin entre nosotras todo se está convirtiendo en algo muy…extraño» no sabía en qué otro modo definirlo «Pero renuevo mi invitación: querría llevarla al lugar que le he mencionado antes» no me había movido más. Se había quedado parada, mirando hacia la puerta, después se había dado la vuelta, me había mirado  y había bajado la cabeza para mirarse los pies

«Ok»

«Perfecto» digo yo suspirando de alivio

Se da la vuelta y continúa hacia la puerta, abriéndola. Me acerco a ella.

«Le aconsejo que se vista informal. Por lo menos evite los tacones, el resto será aceptable. Lo digo por usted, obviamente, para que esté más cómoda» había pasado el umbral de su casa, estaba fuera de su territorio.

«Entonces intentaré  ir informal» apenas sonreía

«Está bien, ¿el domingo a las diez? No mañana, el domingo próximo. Así tiene tiempo para decirme que no quiere saber ya de mí, nunca se sabe» murmuraba ya

«Domingo a las diez será perfecto» momento incómodo.

«Adiós» dice de repente

«Adiós» respondo yo, mientras ella cierra la puerta.

 


	6. Regina

 

Domingo

Era domingo por la mañana. Toda la semana había sido un continuo pensar en su mano en la mía, en mi intento, fallido, de sentir el sabor de sus labios. Quizás me había herido, es verdad. Pero cuando había entrado en la cocina estaba feliz. Cuando le había pedido que se quedara, yo, por un momento, había sentido que aquel vacío que la pérdida de Henry me había dejado, se llenaba. Y durante tres años con nadie había tenido esas sensaciones.

¿Qué hermosa estaba? Esa blusa gris y roja era una ofensa a mi voluntad. Era una tentación continua: los ojos, como se lamía los labios cuando estaba incómoda, su modo de sostener la copa, con ambas manos, como una niña.

Se me había escapado una risa que no lograba detener cuando me había dicho que pronto estaríamos calientes. Improvisamente se me había aparecido su imagen desnuda. No es que fuese divertido verla desnuda, era una cosa…en fin, una maravilla. Era divertido su rostro comparado con mis pensamientos.

Me había dado una prisa endiablada para estar lista y perfecta, quería sorprenderla también con un par de pantalones. Pero ella me había sorprendido a mí. De tantas maneras. Los cumplidos por la casa, las respuestas que me hacían reír y hacían que mi corazón se desbocara…su espera en silencio aferrándome las manos. El pulgar dibuja pequeños círculos en mi dorso…sus dedos eran largos, no llevaba pintura, pero las uñas parecían igualmente pintadas de rosa.

Había levantado mi rostro alzándome la barbilla. No me lo habría esperado. No sabía qué hacer o qué decir, estaba totalmente indefensa. Ella, su torpeza, su manera de ser casi infantil, me recordaban a Henry, y había sacado todo a flote.

Las lágrimas habían salido y yo no podía pararlas. Aun dolía demasiado.

Estar con ella era recordar continuamente a mi hijo.

Pero hoy es domingo. He tenido toda la semana para prepararme. Durante mi viaje había comprado un nuevo par de vaqueros, con el tobillo estrecho. Zapatos sin tacón color caramelo y camiseta del mismo color. Me sentía totalmente incómoda  con esa ropa. Pero había dicho que vistiera de forma deportiva y había hecho lo mejor.

El cielo prometía buen tiempo. El azul tenue de la mañana se intercalaba con algunas nubes, estábamos a salvo.

El plumas beige iría bien, no quería llevar una de esas enormes chaquetas negras sin forma. ¡Mi nombre era a fin de cuentas Regina! Me estoy poniendo el rimmel en el baño cuando suena el timbre.

Agarro el borde del lavabo con fuerza y mirando mi reflejo en el espejo me digo «Sobre todo no llores también hoy»

No soy convincente, para nada. Salgo del baño. Cojo un bolso que había llenado con lo necesario y abro la puerta.

Una diosa. Una diosa con zapatillas de deporte y la chaqueta de piel roja. Pero, ¿qué importaba? Esos cabellos que le caían sobre los hombros…los rizos perfectos, las mejillas ligeramente rosadas. Se ponen púrpuras apenas la saludo.

«Hola Emma» bajo la mirada hacia mi ropa «¿Puedo ir vestida así?»

«Diría que es perfecto» sonríe, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. «Buenos días a usted, Regina, ¿nos vamos?»

«Sí» cojo la chaqueta del perchero cerca de la puerta y la sigo.

La última vez que me había subido en ese ascensor estaba empapada y deseando acabar pronto con aquella situación embarazosa. Ahora estaba electrizada y no quería marcharme. Estaba incómoda, y ella también, pero como de costumbre, no me dio tiempo de dar el primer paso.

¿Cómo ha ido la semana? ¿Ha logrado dormir? Quería llamarla, pero…en fin no tengo su número y además no me parecía oportuno» me giro hacia ella, limitándome a observarla, asombrada.

«Oh, el ascensor» nos metimos dentro, rápidas.

Me coloco el pelo detrás de la oreja.

«Digamos que he dejado de lloriquear, siento que haya tenido que asistir a una escena tan patética» es verdad, era así como me había sentido, patética. «Gracias por no hacer preguntas»

«No soy de las que se inmiscuyen en la vida de los demás si los demás no quieren hablar» las puertas del ascensor se abren y nosotras decidimos a la vez salir, con poco éxito. Nos quedamos encajadas hombro con hombro. Algunos de sus rizos acaban sobre mi chaqueta y…fresa, olían a fresa. Cierro los ojos para saborear mejor el aroma. Y sin quererlo me encuentro estirando el cuello hacia ella.

No.

Abro los ojos y su mirada era algo inquisitiva.

«Quizás sea mejor si pasa usted primero» digo volviendo a poner mi cabeza donde debía estar. Es decir en mi cuello y no en el suyo. Retrocedo un paso, permitiéndole de esa manera que pasase.

«Quizás sea mejor si nos tuteásemos, si nos es un problema para usted» se mete las manos en la chaqueta y se la estrecha. Me ha cogido decididamente de improviso.

«Bueno…» titubeo un poco «quizás tienes razón. Ok, para el tú»

Sonríe. Y la imito.

«Entonces, vamos, si no, se nos hará tarde. Debemos aprovechar hasta que haya sol…no quisiera que hoy también lloviese» abre velozmente la puerta que daba al parking interior del edificio. Y ahí está su escarabajo amarillo absolutamente difícil de mirar, pero perfecto para ella.

«Perdona, pero ahora que nos tuteamos, permíteme que te lo diga: el color de este coche es ES PAN TO SO» separo las sílabas para que comprendiera que hablaba en serio, pero que no la estaba ofendiendo.

«Oh, al menos no parece una coche fúnebre como el tuyo» me responde subiendo al coche.

«Ok, tocada y hundida» digo en voz alta. Me siento. El habitáculo es con certeza más alegre que el mío. Peluches colgados en las ventanillas, adhesivos sobre el salpicadero, y cuatro escarabajos que rodeaban la salida del aire.

Yo había quitado todo de mi coche cuando me habían quitado a Henry.

«¿No te gustan mis escarabajos?» menos mal que me ha preguntado

«No son bonitos, ¿eran de verdad una vez? Creo que todo este amarillo los ha atrapado»

«Ahhhh, cuando te empeñas, eres de verdad malvada» me dice saliendo del aparcamiento e incorporándose a la carretera. No había tráfico y el aire, que entraba por la ventanilla abierta, era sofocante, me desengancho un momento el cinturón para quitarme la chaqueta que dejo sobre las piernas, encima del bolso.

«¿No notas el calor sofocante? En mi opinión, hoy llueve» me giro para mirar su expresión. Arrugas en la frente, divertidamente fastidiada por mis palabras.

«¿Tienes intención de traernos mala suerte?» ya estábamos fuera de la ciudad. «Y yo que pensaba que la Regina que ideaba aquellas estúpidas reuniones había desaparecido…creo sin embargo que todavía existe»

«Esa parte de mí no me abandonará nunca» no podía decirle que sobre todo lo hacía para verla. «Pero, ¿a dónde nos dirigimos?» Los edificios habían dejado paso a casas diseminadas y ahora solo al campo. Nos dirigíamos hacia una pequeña cadena montañosa que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de visitar.

«¿Por casualidad estamos yendo a la Cascada del Sol?»

«Noooo, ¿la conoces?» dice ella apenada.

«He oído hablar de ella, pero nunca he estado»

«Me has arruinado la sorpresa»

«Lo siento» alargo un poco la mano para tocarle un brazo. Cuestión de segundos. Después recuerdo que no era oportuno mostrarse abiertamente, demostrar interés. Así que la retraigo para apoyarla en el bolso que tenía sobre las piernas. Repiqueteo las uñas sobre el bolso mientras miro por la ventana el paisaje que va cambiando. De las casas a la hierba, de la hierba a los árboles…primeramente escasos, después siempre más espesos. El camino se hacía tortuoso y Emma había ralentizado un poco. Estaba totalmente relajada. Apoyo la cabeza en el respaldo y suspiro profundamente.

«Casi hemos llegado…algunos kilómetros más» me dice ella con tono dulce. No había necesidad de llenar el vacío, me sentía a mis anchas así, en silencio. Y para ella parecía ser lo mismo ya que no decía frases inconexas y sin importancia como hacían normalmente las personas con las que salía.

En un momento dado, después de una curva, me encuentro con un espectáculo que me dejo sin aliento: de una pared rocosa, de un gris tan claro que parecía blanco, descendía una cascada.

Sobre el agua y sobre la roca, el sol relucía increíblemente y aquella extensión de verde, la hierba que rodeaba el paraje, era difícil de mirar. El todo era demasiado luminoso. Como una niña, me acerco a la ventana para  observar mejor los detalles. A un lado de la roca había un precipicio, al otro lado una pequeña posada, con mesas fuera y un camino que parecía perderse por detrás de la roca por la que corría el agua.

Para el coche al lado de la posada. Bajo del coche y sin lograr decir nada, comienzo a caminar hacia la cascada. El agua golpeaba contra piedras como si estuviera enfadada. Me agacho frente a esta, un poco alejada para evitar las salpicaduras. Cierro los ojos y escucho el rumor del agua.

Creo que Emma es una persona especial. Mucho más que yo. A mí normalmente no me gustan los lugares como este, no soy de las que van a buscar lo verde para hallar tranquilidad. Mi única tranquilidad eran mis manzanas, pero estaban en pocos metros cuadrados y la casa era mía. Este es un lugar desconocido, con personas desconocidas, a donde huir cuando se está desesperado. O cuando se está muy solo. Quizás ella también estaba sola. Como yo.

A mi lado, casi imperceptiblemente, llega Emma. Había reconocido el perfume de sus cabellos. Se sienta a mi lado, sin decir nada.

«Es un lugar encantado…parece mágico…»

«Sí, lo sé» me responde despacio. «Es realmente mágico. A mí me gusta venir a pensar. Pero hay un lugar más bello que después te enseñaré. He pensado que…» instante de inseguridad en su voz. Me  giro para mirarla y parece indecisa sobre si decir o no la frase «este lugar podría hacerte bien. Que podía hacerte el mismo efecto que me produce a mí. Ven, levántate» se levanta y me coge la mano, para ayudarme. La aferro para después estrecharla fuerte.

Había otros coches, otras personas, pero solo lo había notado en ese momento. Estaban comenzando a preparar las mesas, debían ser casi las 12:00 y…

«¿Hemos tardado dos horas en llegar?» pregunto mientras caminábamos por un sendero que se perdía por detrás de la cascada.

«Sí, más o menos»

«No me había dado cuenta, el viaje me pareció más rápido»

«Porque no conducías tú» responde ella rápidamente

«No eres menos mordaz que yo en tus respuestas, ¿sabes?» le digo parándome y bajando un poco la cabeza

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Dios, dios, dios. Se había acercado peligrosamente a mi rostro.

«Lo sé» había dicho “lo sé” y después se había separado casi con un salto para continuar caminando.

«Ah…yo…» comenzaba seriamente a sorprenderme.

Los árboles de alrededor eran movidos por una débil brisa. Era el día perfecto. Ella lo era. Era ella la que volvía todo de esa manera.

«Ok, ahora cierra los ojos» me dice de repente

«Ehm, no»

«Venga, por favor»

«No me gusta cerrar los ojos»

«¿Deduzco entonces que duermes con los ojos abiertos?»

Usa la mirada más tierna y oportunista de este mundo. Aquellos ojos espléndidos me habrían hecho hacer cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa.

«Ok, ok»

Golpeo mis manos en mis piernas, en señal de rendición. Cierro los ojos. Ella me rodea los hombros con un brazo. Se divertía, continuaba riendo.

«Deja de reír. Ya es bastante incómoda la situación»

«Shhh, callada. Oh, atención, una piedra, pie derecho»

Levanto el pie derecho por miedo a caer. Probablemente me habría sostenido ella. Tocó algo frente a mí. Un pedazo de madera, debía ser una especie de cancela. Sin embargo, non sentía olor a animal.

«Abre los ojos» me giro al sonido de su voz y abro un ojo, para ver si me estaba tomando el pelo. Pero ella estaba ahí, con los codos apoyados en la cancela que me invitaba a girar la mirada. Me giro.

A mis pies se extendía un infinito valle de árboles y riachuelos. Era como…si, parecía que estuviese dentro de “El rey león”, que había visto tantas veces con Henry.

«¿Sabes? Hace un par de años esperaba un bebé» había comenzado a hablar y no se había dado la vuelta para mirarme. «Mi novio de entonces había dicho que lo quería, después lo pillé en la cama con una y me fui, sin decir nada» la escuchaba atónita

Estaba contándome quizás la cosa más importante de su vida y yo no sabía qué decir.

«Cuando vi aquella foto en tu casa, de aquel niño, y después las lágrimas…no sé quién puede ser, pero seguramente por un motivo o por otro, ahora ya no está» comienza a dolerme la boca del estómago.

«Algunas semanas después de haberme cambiado de casa tuve un aborto y perdí al niño. Más bien un feto» sus ojos se estaban cerrando. Yo estaba completamente petrificada. No sabía si animarla a que continuara hablando o no. La miraba jugar con sus cabellos y me preguntaba qué la habría llevado a confiarme tal cosa.

«Me he mudado de ciudad cuatro veces. Después llegué aquí. Tú me estabas dando un buen motivo para marcharme otra vez, ¿sabes? Después descubrí este sitio…y he encontrado paz»

No me había equivocado. Era especial. Y yo nunca sería tan especial como ella.

Había logrado levantarse sola, ¿y yo? La arrastraría conmigo a los abismos, a la tristeza más negra, a la soledad más profunda. Nunca lo permitiría. Habría destruido incluso la luz que emanaba de sus cabellos. El brillo de sus ojos, el ligero temblor de sus labios. Habría destruido todo. Porque todo lo que se acercaba a mí acaba destrozado. Y no lo permitiría.

«Eres una persona valiente, ¿sabes? Y también hermosa. Y fuerte» un trueno interrumpe nuestro silencio y velozmente el sol desaparece.

Me alejo de ella.

Pareciera que el cielo se hubiese adaptado a nuestros sentimientos. Que los truenos seguían el galopar de mi corazón. De los nuestros, probablemente. Que los relámpagos se alternaban con nuestros párpados cada vez que se abrían y cerraban.

«Nunca lograré ser como tú. No he logrado levantarme y nunca lo podré hacer» mi tono había aumentado de volumen, estaba enfadada. Había empezado a llover. Y mis lágrimas comenzaban a descender copiosas, afortunadamente camufladas con la estrepitosa lluvia. Me doy la vuelta rápidamente, quería marcharme.

No había sido una buena idea haber venido aquí con ella. Algunos segundos después, un brazo me bloquea el camino, y me sujeta.

«Párate» la lluvia hacía mucho ruido y había casi gritado para hacerse escuchar. Me obliga a girarme hacia ella. Obedezco ante su agarre. Su rostro era una mezcla de estupor y rabia.

«¿Por qué no me dices qué ha pasado?» grita de nuevo

«No permitiré que te conviertas en alguien como yo» le respondo enfadada, entre un sollozo y otro. «Quiero volver a casa»

«¡No!» dice ella insistentemente, acercándose todavía más a mí.

Elevo mis ojos al cielo. No logro calmarme, no lo consigo. Siento su mano en mi cara

«Mírame»

«¿Por qué insistes tanto conmigo? ¡Déjame en paz!»

Me muevo para soltarme del agarre, pero ella con prontitud me agarra el otro brazo. Y sin casi darme cuenta, con un movimiento felino, me besa. Sí, me había besado, me estaba besando. Apoya con fuerza su rostro contra el mío, mientras yo tenía los ojos fuera de órbita.

Me estaba besando. Había imaginado aquel momento durante semanas, y estaba sucediendo cuando ya había comprendido que nunca pasaría.

Se separa de mí, con la respiración jadeante y mi grita

«¡Aquí está el porqué no te dejo ir, por esto!» retrocede y bajo la lluvia comienza a caminar hacia  delante y hacia atrás, sin saber qué decir.

«No sé qué ha pasado, qué me ha pasado» un trueno se superpone a su voz y ella se calla para dejarlo pasar «Solo sé que este sitio me traído la paz, pero tú…» golpea su dedo contra mi pecho, con expresión acusatoria «¡tú me has dado un motivo para sonreír! Tus malditos ojos negros, me los encuentro siempre todos los días frente a mi rostro y no hago otra cosa que pensar en ti, una y otra vez, sin comprender por qué. Y aquel día, cuando te pusiste a llorar, habría querido abrazarte, pero no como lo haría una amiga»

También ella había empezado a llorar, los ojos azules estaban rodeados de un halo rojo: estaban inyectados en sangre.

«Y a mí nunca me había pasado nada parecido. Estaba tranquila, las trifulcas contigo me divertían, pero vivía en tranquilidad. Tú has dado la vuelta a ese equilibrio, tú…» se toma un respiro. En aquel momento, me doy cuenta de que había dejado de respirar porque mi corazón parecía haber asumido dimensiones demasiado grandes para permitir a los pulmones hacer su trabajo. «…tú me has embrujado completamente. Me levanto esperando encontrarte y esperando que en ese encuentro me regales tu sonrisa. Que pueda escuchar tu voz. Que pueda mirar tus labios moviéndose. ¡Me…estás…volviendo…loca!» a cada palabra había dado un paso hacia mí y había hecho énfasis en la primera letra de cada una de ellas.

«Y cuando no quieres decirme nada, me hieres, me haces sentir inútil y no puedo dormir por las noches. Has entrado dentro de mí, eres como un virus, uno de esos que no te dan esperanza. Me como una cucharada de tu mermelada todos los días antes de irme a dormir. ¡No he lavado tu taza! ¡Odio todo esto!»

Había bajado la cabeza para después levantarla llevándose hacia atrás los cabellos empapados y chorreantes.

«¡Y ahora vete si quieres marcharte!»

Me estaba diciendo que me había convertido en su pensamiento recurrente. ¿Había escuchado bien? Yo no quería destrozarla y ella me estaba diciendo que  era demasiado tarde para volver atrás. No quería volver atrás, no quería marcharme, no había querido marcharme ni siquiera cuando le había gritado.

Sus ojos continuaban mirándome y eran como un imán para mí. Muevo los pies sin darme cuenta. Me encuentro a un palmo de ella, observándola. Le tomo la cara entre las manos, mientras, ella aprieta los ojos para hacer caer las lágrimas.

«Shhhh» digo apoyando su frente en la mía. Sus manos se apoyan en las mías, las estrecho, con rabia. Después decido hablar.

«Ya no quiero que me odies por lo que estás sintiendo. Ya no quiero que mires mis ojos sin saber que despierto temprano solo para verte salir de casa y coger tu croissant en el bar. Que me gusta el olor de tus cabellos. Me gusta el calor de tu mano. Y si debes enloquecer, quiero que enloquezcas conmigo, no por mí»

Nuestras narices se rozan, como si quisiesen acariciarse. Ella cierra los ojos y yo hago lo mismo. Me dejaba guiar por ella, por sus manos que habían acariciado mis brazos y ahora ceñían mis caderas.

Así, mientras la lluvia caía menos densa, mi boca encuentra la suya.

Mi corazón se había hecho completamente pedazos con la pérdida de Henry. Con ella, en ese momento, mientras saboreaba cada centímetro de sus labios, recobraba la sensación de un corazón entero que latía en mi pecho.

 


	7. Emma

 

No sabía por qué había puesto más empeño de lo normal en el maquillaje. No sabía por qué esperaba que estuviese contenta al volver a verme. O quizás lo sabía. O quizás lo ignoraba voluntariamente.

Se había esforzado en ponerse unos vaqueros por mí. ¿Por qué tenía miedo de haberle destrozado un par de sus caros zapatos? No lo sé. Pero me gustaba esa sagacidad de la que había hecho gala.

Y todo había sido hermoso, todo había sido agradable, cálido, familiar, diverso.

Diverso de todas las amigas que había tenido.

Diverso de todos los amores que había tenido, y que no habían sido tantos.

Estaba…a gusto mientras nos encontrábamos en silencio. Estaba pendiente por las respuestas que nos dábamos, eran frases que llegaban como flechas a la diana. Y a cada una de ellas, alzaba la ceja para confirmar que había vencido.

Todo había sido perfecto. Se había quedo extasiada con el lugar, estaba encantada y había jugado conmigo cuando le pedí que cerrara los ojos. Experimentaba una paz que no sentía desde hace años. Hasta que decidí contarle el acontecimiento que me había roto el alma.

«¿Sabes? Hace un par de años esperaba un bebé»

Emma, coraje, despacio, puedes hacerlo. Probablemente saber que también yo he pasado por una cosa parecida la ayudaría a abrirse conmigo.

«Mi novio de entonces había dicho que lo quería, después lo pillé en la cama con una y me fui, sin decir nada»

No había dicho nada, se había limitado a mirarme apartando un poco el busto, alejándose del apoyo que la cancela representaba en ese momento.

«Cuando vi aquella foto en tu casa, de aquel niño, y después las lágrimas…no sé quién puede ser, pero seguramente por un motivo o por otro, ahora ya no está. Algunas semanas después de haberme cambiado de casa tuve un aborto y perdí al niño. Más bien un feto» trituraba mis cabellos, sin lograr levantar mi cara para mirarla a los ojos. Sentía una especie de tensión que procedía de ella. «Me he mudado de ciudad cuatro veces. Después llegué aquí. Tú me estabas dando un buen motivo para marcharme otra vez, ¿sabes? Después descubrí este sitio…y he encontrado paz»

Era el momento de enfrentar su mirada. Permaneció seria observando mis ojos, después se giró de nuevo apuntando su mirada más allá del precipicio.

«Eres una persona valiente, y hermosa, y fuerte, y yo nunca lograré ser como tú» su mirada estaba de nuevo cargada de dolor.

¡No, no, no! ¡Me había equivocado de nuevo!

¡Todo lo estropeaba con ella! A cada paso que daba para acercarme a ella, la hería, cada idea era un fracaso.

Un trueno se presentó de improviso, así como las nubes cargadas de lluvia sobre nosotras.

Se estaba marchando. Ella se estaba marchando. No, no lo iba a permitir. Me puse a correr para llegar a ella y le agarro  el brazo obligándola a pararse. No se había dado la vuelta todavía, pero notaba que estaba llorando.

«¿Por qué no me dices lo que ha pasado?» lloraba, pero sus lágrimas se camuflaban en medio de la gotas de lluvia y me grita  NO PERMITIRÉ QUE TE CONVIERTAS EN ALGUIEN COMO YO con tal rabia que lo recibo como un puño en el estómago.

La tiro de un brazo con fuerza cuando intenta soltarse. La aferro también del otro brazo y la sujeto, derecha frente a mí.

«¿Por qué insistes tanto conmigo? Déjame en paz»

Un momento. ¿Por qué hacía esto con ella? ¿Por qué luchaba contra su deseo de marcharse? Fueron cinco segundos de confusión total. Ella llora, y por culpa mía, y eso no puedo soportarlo. Solo veo sus ojos tristes y sus labios…sus labios que temblaban y quiero besarlos. Me inclino ligeramente hacia ella y con rabia la beso. Le agarro el labio inferior con pasión, y tristeza y…me quedo sin aliento.

Había besado a una mujer. Estaba besando a una mujer.

Pero esa era la única respuesta que podía darle. El único modo para explicarle.

«¡Aquí está el porqué no te dejo ir, por esto! No sé qué ha pasado, qué me ha pasado Solo sé que este sitio me traído la paz, pero tú…«¡tú me has dado un motivo para sonreír!» muevo los brazos de manera convulsa mientras camino hacia delante y hacia atrás, frente a ella, bajo la lluvia. «Tus malditos ojos negros, me los encuentro siempre todos los días frente a mi rostro y no hago otra cosa que pensar en ti, una y otra vez, sin comprender por qué. Y aquel día, cuando te pusiste a llorar, habría querido abrazarte, pero no como lo haría una amiga» me ardían los ojos. Había perdido las energías. Mi corazón latía a una velocidad vertiginosa y parecía que todo el oxígeno se estuviese concentrando en su pecho, para sostener el corazón, dejando el resto del cuerpo completamente inerte.

No logro descifrar su mirada, pero ya había comenzado a hablar y cuando sucedía, difícilmente conseguía detenerme. Sacaba hacia fuera todo en un modo clamoroso. Palabras y lágrimas.

« Y a mí nunca me había pasado nada parecido. Estaba tranquila, las trifulcas contigo me divertían, pero vivía en tranquilidad. Tú has dado la vuelta a ese equilibrio, tú…» me faltaba el aire «…tú me has embrujado completamente. Me levanto esperando encontrarte y esperando que en ese encuentro me regales tu sonrisa. Que pueda escuchar tu voz. Que pueda mirar tus labios moviéndose. ¡Me…estás…volviendo…loca!»

Había dejado de llorar y caminaba hacia mí, lentamente. En cambio, yo retrocedía. Terror absoluto a enfrentarla.

«Y cuando no quieres decirme nada, me hieres, me haces sentir inútil y no puedo dormir por las noches. Has entrado dentro de mí, eres como un virus, uno de esos que no te dan esperanza. Me como una cucharada de tu mermelada todos los días antes de irme a dormir. ¡No he lavado tu taza! ¡Odio todo esto!» buscaba recobrar aliento.

«¡Y ahora vete si quieres marcharte!»

Lo había hecho. Le había dicho todo lo que tenía que decirle y no había sido tan difícil.

Un relámpago ilumina nuestros rostros exactamente cuando ella estaba a pocos pasos de mí. Y en ese momento me toma la cara entre las manos. Cierro los ojos, cansada, derrotada, vacía de los pensamientos que aquella semana me habían atormentado.

Apoya la frente en la mía y un sollozo sale de mi cuerpo, mientras aferro sus manos con fuerza, como para sostenerme. De su boca sale un débil «Shhh», quizás para pedirme que deje de llorar. Pero en ese momento, mirar sus ojos me hacía llorar aún más.

La lluvia nos había empapado completamente, pero siento el calor de sus manos, de su cuerpo. Siento todo tan  a flor de piel que por un momento me pareció estar desnuda frente a ella. Y en cierto modo lo estaba. Me había desnudado, descubierto, confesado totalmente frente a ella.

«Ya no quiero que me odies por lo que estás sintiendo. Ya no quiero que mires mis ojos sin saber que despierto temprano solo para verte salir de casa y coger tu croissant en el bar. Que me gusta el olor de tus cabellos. Me gusta el calor de tu mano. Y si debes enloquecer, quiero que enloquezcas conmigo, no por mí»

Después de estas palabras, cada pregunta que pudiera tener, irresuelta, encontró su respuesta. Porque estaba sucediendo algo absolutamente nuevo e inexplicable a lo que ninguna quería renunciar.

Estiro un poco el cuello hasta que rozo sus labios, de nuevo. Lo deseaba tanto que apoyo los brazos en su cadera, acercando aún más nuestros cuerpos. Su beso es tan diferente a los otros. Yo, que la beso a ella, soy diferente. No me siento obligada o frenada, con temor o incómoda. Éramos el ánodo y el cátodo de una batería. Opuestos que no pueden estar separados.

Sin embargo, me parecía poco. Tomo aliento entro beso y beso, y cuando parece que ella se quiere alejar, sujeto el labio inferior con fuerza, haciéndola acercarse. ¿Podía estar sintiendo eso por una mujer?

No lo sé

Lo único cierto es que era bellísimo.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos en ese estado de trance, con los labios que, hambrientos, buscaban los de la otra.

Pero improvisamente paramos. Juntas. Sin decir nada.

Nos miramos y basta. Pero no logro desviar la mirada de sus labios…así que quito una mano de sus caderas y comienzo a acariciarlos. Eran carnosos, y todavía rosados. Después elevo mis ojos hacia los suyos y le estampo otro beso, veloz. Sonreímos juntas.

«Ha dejado de llover» dice acariciándome mis cabellos y apartándolos de la cara.

Me había devuelto a la realidad.

Yo, ella, un beso.

Mi corazón enloquecido.

Ella demasiado cerca de mí.

Me alejo, lentamente. El miedo me estaba envolviendo. Le había abierto mi corazón y ahora estaba yendo hacia atrás. ¿Cómo pretendía que después me creyese de nuevo?

Pero el pánico cuando se insinúa en tus venas no lo puedes detener.

«Tengo miedo» digo con tono resuelto «¿Qué…qué fue esto?»

«No lo sé» en sus ojos leo terror. Puro terror.

Había vuelto tristemente a la realidad. Yo y una mujer. No podía ser. Todo lo que sentía era verdadero, pero no podía, no ahora, no así, velozmente.

«Yo…es mejor que volvamos a casa» bajo la mirada y me encamino hacia el sendero.

Me doy cuenta de que está detrás de mí. Me doy cuenta de que la he herido. Siento cómo el aire a nuestro alrededor se hace pesado. Abro el coche y subo sin lograr mirarla a los ojos.

Aquellas dos horas de regreso fueron desastrosas. Dos horas de silencio sepulcral. Era fastidioso ese silencio. El único sonido era el ruido de la calefacción, encendida para evitar el congelamiento por el agua que teníamos encima.

Las lágrimas habían vuelto a descender y era difícil ver bien la carretera.

«No llores por favor» su tono era una mezcla de rabia y desilusión. «No importa…yo…fingiré que todo esto no ha pasado nunca. Tú olvidas lo que yo he dicho y yo…olvido lo que has dicho tú»

Su sonrisa era triste. Quería consolarme, pero sus palabras me hacían más daño. Su darse por vencida me hacía comprender que todo lo que le había dicho era una mentira. Y quizás ella era valiente, pero yo no.

«No digas eso para consolarme, no es necesario»

«De acuerdo. Pero no te desesperes por mí. Yo no me abatiré por esto. Y no es porque no me haga daño. Sino porque es la millonésima vez que me sucede. Es la millonésima vez que me sucede»

Repite la última frase dos veces, como queriendo convencerse a sí misma.

Ya había vuelto el sol. Pero solo en el cielo. Entre ella y yo el temporal más violento.

«Gracias por haberme traído  a casa» dice con voz plana abriendo la puerta del coche

«Espera Regina, por…»

«Te lo ruego, al menos no sueltes una excusa banal, ahórratela. Adiós, señorita Swan»

Me había tratado de nuevo de usted. ¿Cómo culparla?»

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? ¿Cómo?

«Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida»

Bajo del coche y cierro de un golpe la puerta. Me había comportado como una niña. Había pasado semanas preguntándome el motivo de mi confusión, de mi insomnio, de mis sueños en los que estaba ella. Y ahora que había confesado todo tenía miedo.

¿Podía sentirme atraída por una mujer’ No lo sé. No lo sabía, nunca me lo había planteado, porque siempre había estado solo con hombres. Pero aquellos ojos…sus ojos, me habían transmitido más de lo que  nunca lo habían hecho los de un hombre.

¿Estaba enamorada de ella? No, quizás enamorada era una palabra demasiado grande. Sin embargo, ella me gustaba. Y estaba totalmente fuera de control.

Me meto en el ascensor. El frío comenzaba a entrar en los huesos y temblaba como una hoja. Pero lo más grave era que no lograba dejar de llorar. Lloraba ya desde hace dos horas y sentía reventar la cabeza.

Aquella sensación de absoluta protección que había sentido entre sus brazos. La piel había ardido bajo su contacto. Yo estaba ardiendo en aquel beso. Pero todo era demasiado inexplicable, todo demasiado complicado, extraño, igual y diferente al mismo tiempo.

Solo eran las cuatro de la tarde. Había arruinado el domingo más especial del mundo. Felicidades Emma, has sido la idiota de siempre.

Entro en casa, y para evitar mojar todo el suelo, decido quitarme la ropa en la entrada. La dejo en una esquina y me meto en la ducha, donde, bajo en chorro del agua caliente, continúo llorando durante otra hora.

Lo que sentía no podía ser.

Ella era una mujer.

Una hermosa mujer.

La más bella que hubiera visto. Tenía todo perfecto: desde sus piernas hasta su pecho, desde el trasero hasta las manos, de la boca a sus ojos. Y me gustaba endiabladamente todo de ella. También su modo de vestir algo austero.

Pero ella era así: era la Reina de los infiernos. Lograba escupirte la verdad de una manera tan directa que debías necesariamente reconocérselo. Y cuando cruzaba los brazos se convertía en una bruja. Era su posición de ataque, de combate. Servía para parar los golpes. Y ahora yo la había golpeado. Pero aquellos brazos no habían sido suficientes.

Enrollo el pelo en la toalla y me pongo el albornoz. Después, arrastrando pesadamente los pies, como si estuviese arrastrando un saco de piedras, llego a mi habitación. Tiro al suelo la ropa que había amontonado encima, apoyo la cabeza en la almohada y como siempre, me duermo con sus ojos fijos en mí.

 


	8. Regina

 

Las sensaciones que me había dato eran increíbles. Pero cuando son tan fuertes, cuando te dan aquella descarga de adrenalina…bien, seguramente hay algo negativo debajo. Hay algo que después te rompe. Porque es eso lo que hace el amor, la atracción, la confianza: te rompen enormemente.

Es una cuestión de suerte, y en mi vida la suerte no era propensa a presentarse.

Me había seguido, se había abierto a mí, ¿para qué? ¿Para ver si cedía? ¿Por qué dichoso motivo me había ilusionado con todas aquellas hermosas palabras? ¿Por qué?

La odiaba. Odiaba que me hubiera besado.

Ese día me había metido en la cama con el corazón destrozado, y después de dos semanas, todavía dolía. No lograba convencerme de ello. ¿Quizás había imaginado su beso? ¿Sus ojos bañados de lágrimas? ¿Su corazón galopante bajo su chaqueta? ¿Era capaz de controlar también la velocidad de su latido como me controlaba a mí?

Durante estas dos semanas me planté en la ventana. Ya no iba al bar a coger su croissant. No la había visto más. Según sabía podía incluso haberse marchado. Podía haber huido una noche llevándose consigo sus queridos muebles y la colección de bolas de nieve.

Y también los pedazos de mi corazón. De mi confianza. De mi renacimiento.

Yo había retomado mi trabajo de oficina, pero todas las noches me tocaba las mejillas que ardían. Sentía sus manos en mi rostro, en mis caderas. El dedo que había acariciado mi cicatriz sobre el labio. Ardía como si me tocase a cada momento.

Hoy el día en la oficina había sido devastador. Problema tras problema, papel tras papel que arreglar, millones de llamadas de teléfono que hacer y nadie que me ayudase o que me hiciera más sencillo el trabajo. Todos eran unos incompetentes, solo capaces de parlotear.

Como ella. Solo era capaz de hablar.

En el ascensor, tocó un  botón sin apenas mirar. Apoyo la cabeza en la pared del ascensor que lentamente había comenzado a moverse. Hoy no lloraría. No. Habría llorado solo por una persona y ciertamente no era ella.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren, salgo sin ni siquiera mirar alrededor. Cojo el bolso para buscar las llaves y frente a mí se encuentra una puerta que no era la mía.

«Pero, qué diablos…» miro alrededor. Era su planta

Sin darme cuenta había subido hasta la quinta planta.

«¡Qué estúpida soy!» Me quedo mirando su puerta. No se escuchaba nada. Silencio sepulcral. Decido coger las escaleras, solo eran dos plantas, no sería cansado.

Bajo los tres primero escalones con un mal presentimiento encima cuando escucho un ruido de cristales rotos. Me doy la vuelta asustada y me quedo inmóvil esperando cualquier otro ruido. Otro cristal hecho añicos, seguido de un grito.

No podía equivocarme. Era ella. Le había sucedido algo. Subo los escalones y toco el timbre.

«¡¡¡Emma!!!» grito golpeando con insistencia la puerta «Soy Regina, abre por favor» Silencio.

«¡¡Emma!! Me veré obligada a ir a pedirle las llaves al portero si…» había abierto. Y la figura que me encuentro en frente parecía solo algo que en un tiempo se asemejaba a Emma.

Sus ojos estaban apagados y rojos de sueño. O de llanto. Estaban rodeados de ojeras oscuras, cabellos enredados y…oh Dios mío sangre. Encima solo llevaba puesta una camisa larga y de la mano izquierda goteaba la sangre.

Me observaba asombrada, feliz y asustada al mismo tiempo.

«Regina…» dice con un hilo de voz «Sabía que vendrías a salvarme»

Cierro la puerta y la agarro de la muñeca arrastrándola por la casa a la búsqueda del baño. De camino veo los cristales rotos al lado de la ventana.

¿Qué diablos había hecho? ¿Por qué no me respondía? Tenía miedo. Pero ahora estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre y tenía que mantener mi miedo en un rincón para enfrentar esa pequeña emergencia.

Encontré el baño. Ella estaba completamente deshecha, aterida de frío y se había despreocupado de su cuidado personal. Temblaba de frío (o de miedo). Abro el grifo del agua y pongo debajo rápidamente la mano de Emma, que no hablaba. Una vez limpiada la sangre, puedo ver finalmente cómo y dónde se había hecho la herida: tenía un feo corte sobre la palma, que no dejaba de sangrar. Probablemente hubiera requerido puntos, pero decido encargarme yo.

 

«Emma, ¿tienes algodón o gasas?»

Al no escuchar ninguna respuesta, me doy la vuelta para mirarla. Estaba totalmente ausente. Su rostro sucio de sangre aún fresca parecía suspendido en otra dimensión.

«¡Deja la mano bajo el agua!» gritó, intenta separarse. Siente un temblor ante el susto «Estate quieta, estoy buscando una cosa, tendrás algodón, ¡todos tienen algodón en casa!» comienzo a rebuscar en el mueble bajo el lavabo. No había nada. Sin embargo entre las compresas y el papel higiénico encuentro un poco de algodón en una bolsa. No era mucho.

«Nos la apañaremos con esto, ¿ok?» la miro a los ojos buscando un poco de complicidad, una tentativa de comunicación, aunque visual, pero nada. Después pensaría en eso, ahora debía detener la sangre.

Después de haber cerrado el grifo, taponó la herida con una toalla que se encontraba colgada al lado del lavabo. Después la lavaría. Sacó el algodón de la bolsa, y después de haber sacado la toalla y haberla dejado caer al suelo, pongo el algodón en la palma de su mano, apretando fuerte.

Miro alrededor buscando algo con que sujetarlo cuando veo el cinturón del albornoz fuera del baño. Evito preguntarme que haría fuera.

«Emma, no dejes caer el algodón, ¿ok?» era como hablar sola

Dejo su mano por unos segundos y vuelvo justo para evitar que el algodón cayese de su mano. Seguía mis movimientos como hechizada, embrujada, sin decir una palabra. Comienzo a apretar el algodón a la mano con el cinturón, intentando dejarle libre los dedos, para que pudiera moverlos. Después de haber hecho un horrendo nudo sobre el dorso de la mano digo «Ya está, hecho» pruebo a sonreír, pero su rostro parecía envuelto en una densa nube negra.

«Emma» le acarició el brazo para intentar traerla a mí

«Emma» digo en voz más alta

«¡Emma!» mi mano se estrella en su mejilla en una sonora bofetada.

«¡Respóndeme!» digo ya casi al borde de un ataque.

Abre y cierra los párpados y entreabre un poco los labios como queriendo decir algo. Roza la mejilla que yo había golpeado con la mano sana para finalmente tener una reacción. Los ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas.

«Regina…lo…lo siento, yo…» balbuceaba. Baja la mirada hacia la mano que le había curado. Me acerco despacio, para no asustarla y la estrecho en un abrazo. Sus sollozos cubren el silencio de la casa. Le acarició la cabeza como hacía con Henry cuando lloraba.

No la dejaría sola. Nunca había visto a nadie es ese estado. A parte de a mí misma. Y yo habría necesitado a alguien conmigo…alguien que nunca estuvo. No la haría experimentar lo mismo. Me había herido, es verdad, pero esto era mucho peor. Estoy iba mucho más allá y era algo que no podía ignorar solo porque estaba herida en mi orgullo.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos mientras todavía sollozaba.

«Escucha, ahora haremos esto: tú dejas de llorar y…»

«Te ruego, no te marches…lo…lo siento» las palabras atrapadas en el enésimo sollozo. Me había derretido completamente. Había vuelto a ser débil, vulnerable, como solo ella sabía hacerme sentir.

«No lo digas ni en broma, no me voy, pero deja de llorar, ¿sí? Ahora te limpio la cara, después te pones algo calentito encima y te preparo una estupenda tila» intentaba tranquilizarla también con la mirada además de con las palabras. Le doy un beso en la frente e intento sonreír.

Me agachó frente al mueble para buscar una toalla. Cojo la más pequeña que encuentro y mojo una punta con el agua caliente. Así comienzo a limpiar el rostro de Emma que me miraba triste.

«¿Qué ha pasado?» quizás era mejor intentar hacerla hablar

Un lamento sale de sus labios y una lágrima riega su cara.

«Está bien, está bien…me lo contarás entonces en otro momento. Ya estás limpia. Ahora vamos a la habitación y cojamos un pantalón y una camiseta. ¿ok?»

Le paso un brazo por los hombros mientras la guio hacia su habitación. Fácil reconocerla, había un mar de ropa tirada por todos lados. La hago sentarse en la cama, sabiendo que no estaría en disposición siquiera de cambiarse. Abro las puertas del armario y los cajones que había en su interior. Todo estaba en desorden.

«Aquí están los calcetines» digo en voz alta «oh, esto parece un pantalón de pijama» cierro el cajón

«Irá muy bien» me siento cerca de ella

«Emma…hey…ahora nos vestimos ¿ok?»

Dice que sí con la cabeza. Suspira profundamente y me coge los calcetines de las manos. Con un poco de dificultad, dada la herida, logra ponérselos, y después los pantalones.

No había mirado. Ni las piernas, ni los pies ni el trasero. Nada. Me había concentrado en su rostro, que era lo que me preocupada más. Se sienta de nuevo a mi lado, temblorosa. Detrás de mí percibo una manta blanca de piel.

«Ponte esto y échate, voy a prepararte la tila. ¿Tienes tila?» me levanto

«La encontraré…tú no te muevas de la cama»

Asiente con la cabeza. Me muevo por la casa…había un caos impresionante. Vasos y platos sucios. La bolsa de la basura abierta y llena. Después me ocuparía de eso.

Abro y cierro compulsivamente los muebles hasta que encuentro una cajita verde “Infusión de hinojo”

«No es tila, pero al  menos si lo caliento tendrá algo en el estómago» afortunadamente tenía microondas. Lleno una taza de agua y la meto en el horno. Mientras comienza a girar, me aseguro de encontrar azúcar y una cuchara.

Se había abandonado. Se había derrumbado y no comprendía por qué. Estaba triste, destrozada, casi se había vuelto una niña. Y había implorado que no la dejase sola. No podía negárselo a aquellos ojos, nunca lo habría hecho.

Dinn-El timbre del microondas me arranca de los pensamientos que inundaban mi mente. De las preguntas que inevitablemente me estaba haciendo.

Cojo la taza, echo el contenido de la bolsita, una cucharada de azúcar y vuelvo con ella.

La encuentro como la había dejado. Sentada en la cama mirando hacia un punto en el vacío. Apoyo la taza y la cuchara en la cómoda.

«Emma, mírame» le agarro la barbilla, colocándole el cabello detrás de la oreja

Desvía los ojos hacia mí, y se convierten en dos farolas que perforan los míos.

«Lo siento…lo siento tanto…»

«¿Qué sientes Emma?» Se muerde el labio inferior y lentamente, deja caer su cabeza en mi pecho, suspirando.

«Necesito saber qué te ha pasado» le masajeo la espalda haciendo pequeños círculos hasta que decide volver a ponerse derecha.

«Siento lo que sucedió en la cascada…siento haber huido» lloraba. De nuevo. Se me rompía el corazón al verla de esa manera, quería que aquellos ojos dejasen de llorar. Yo podía soportar la desilusión que me ella me había provocado…pero ella no soportaba la desilusión por sí misma.

«No importa…no importa…»

«¡Claro que importa!» me grita finalmente enfadada «Tú…» pone su mano en mi mejilla «…tú eres tan…bella…y yo…no comprendo qué me está sucediendo. Solo sé…solo sé que me deje ir y después me di cuenta de eres una mujer. ¡Y a mí nunca me han gustado las mujeres! ¡Y esto me confunde de un modo absurdo!»

Abro la boca intentado hablar, pero me interrumpe.

«Y siento el corazón estallar ahora que estás aquí. Pero también me estalló cuando me trataste de nuevo de usted. Y tenías la maldita razón» apoyó las manos en mis rodillas. Yo estaba asombrada ante el cambio. Y también estaba preocupada.

«Es que yo…no sé cómo ha podido suceder, pero llevo dos semanas que no logro comer, dormir. Que me duele el pecho, el estómago. Porque quería retroceder, pero tú no habrías estado, no me habrías escuchado. Y he pasado los días de la cama al sofá, del sofá a la cama. Y cuando lograba dormir, entonces recordaba lo que había dicho y lloraba…y lloraba…y lloraba» se había levantado de un salto directa al salón. Le había seguido sin abrir la boca.

«¿Ves estos trozos? ¡Es la taza en la que bebiste el té, y la bola de nieve que tocaste! Las ponía en la mesa y las miraba, pensando en lo estúpida que había sido al no escuchar lo que sentía. Y a dejarme condicionar por el hecho de ser dos mujeres»

«Aléjate de esos cristales, solo nos falta que te lastimaras  los pies» la agarro por  un brazo, ya que veía que gesticulaba y se movía de manera convulsa.

«Y ahora no sé qué hacer. Estás aquí y me has ayudado y yo solo logro llorar y ni siquiera consigo mirarte a los ojos porque me avergüenzo. ¡Y porque no tiene sentido que estés aquí después de lo que dije! Prácticamente me reí de ti y tú todavía estas aquí»

Gritaba y lloraba.

Esta vez soy yo la que doy el primer paso. Me estaba confesando nuevamente lo que sentía, solo que había tenido dos semanas para reflexionar. No la haría escapar de nuevo. No. La frustración de estas dos semanas había provocado esto. Ella había estado mal y no me había pedido ayuda. Era yo la que debía ayudarla.

Doy un paso hacia ella, pero me para gritando

«¡No puedo creer que todavía no te hayas ido! ¡No puedo creer que después de mis palabras, después de haberme confesado y de haberme desdicho estés todavía aquí! ¿Qué hay debajo de esto? ¿Eres una bruja y quieres hechizarme? ¿Eres una ladrona? ¿Qué eres tú?»

Estaba completamente fuera de control, pero en aquel punto yo también estaba enfadada

«¡Tú me has arrastrado a estar aquí! ¡Tú me obligas a estar aquí! ¡Tus malditos ojos azules! ¡Tu boca, tus piernas, tu voz! ¡Tu necesidad de protección! ¡Y siento mucho que nadie haya hecho nada para darte lo que la necesitabas, a mi lado tampoco ha habido nadie! Pero yo me quedaré sentada en este sofá hasta que comprendas que no tengo intención de dejarte con tus paranoias. Me siento aquí y tú estarás obligada a mirar cómo TE ELIJO A TI a pesar de los llantos, los cambios de opinión y todo lo demás, ¿he sido clara? YO TE ELIJO A TI. Por las noches me encuentro escribiendo para ti, al no poderte hablarte, necesitaba comunicarme contigo de otra manera. Y quizás un día te lo habría hecho leer, para verte sonreír ante mi locura. Sí, creía que tú necesitarías que alguien te escribiese un montón de tonterías a las cinco de la mañana. Creía que podría ofrecerte un  mundo poblado de personas divertidas. Y otro, más pequeño, pero más grande, habitado solo por nosotras dos. Para tener un poco de felicidad. Felicidad, Emma. La felicidad es hacer el amor a horas extrañas o normales, pero contigo. La felicidad es crecer juntas, pelear por ver quién tiene la cabeza más dura, llena de chichones, subir otro escalón de nuestro recorrido. La felicidad es una cita en tu lugar mágico al que creo fui de modo inadecuado. Si tienes un problema que te atormente, lo resolvemos juntas. Solo te quería decir que no echo de menos a una mujer. Te echo de menos a ti. Que eres una mujer, y ¡qué mujer! Pero eres algo más: eres la que me quita la respiración solo porque  llora ante las palabras que le digo»

Sin aliento me siento en el sofá, cruzando los brazos bajo el pecho. Había dejado de mirarla a la cara. Primero había escapado, después se hacía perseguir, después me culpaba. Yo de allí no me movería, NUNCA.

Diez interminables minutos. Ella parada al lado de la ventana, yo sentada en el sofá. La noto  dar  algunos pasos hacia mí. Pasa por detrás de mí, supera el sofá y se sienta a mi lado. Pierna contra pierna, brazo contra brazo. Con la mano herida me agarra la barbilla para hacerme girar hacia ella. Una vez más mis ojos hablaban por sí mismos y esperaba tanto que viese lo que sentía, lo que quería.

También lágrimas en sus ojos.

Le agarró la cara entre mis manos. Susurro «Shhh» como había hecho en la casada. Pego lentamente mis labios a los suyos, que rápidamente se entreabren, cálidos, acogedores, suaves. La respiración se vuelve dificultosa, y para recobrar aliento, llevo mi boca a su mejilla, a sus ojos rojos y bañados de lágrimas, a la nariz, a la barbilla, para después volver a su boca, que imploraba ser besada y continuaba diciéndome «Lo siento, lo siento» Yo la callé atrayéndola hacia mí.

No habría querido dejar de besarla. Porque toda ella me decía que quería lo mismo. Sus palabras, sus labios, sus ojos, su cuerpo. Era toda para mí. Quería hablar de nuevo, pero ella me estrechaba en un abrazo del que no pretendía soltarme. No es que me disgustase. Pero yo era buena escuchando mis deseos físicos…solo que quería secundar también los del corazón. Con ella era tanto corazón como físico.

Me había empujado hacia el brazo del sofá y ella me besaba ávidamente mi cuello y solo Dios sabe cuánto habría querido mandar lejos aquella ropa que llevaba encima.

El aire se había vuelto caliente. Mis manos se habían deslizado bajo su camiseta y acariciaban su perfecta y musculosa espalda desnuda (una vez más sin sujetador)

Solo después de casi haberme consumido el labio inferior se detiene.

Su barbilla se hunde entre mi hombro y mi cuello en un dulcísimo abrazo.

Permanecimos así, quietas, escuchando latir nuestros corazones, escuchando nuestras dificultosas respiraciones, sintiendo nuestros labios amoratados, nuestras manos que se habían detenido demasiado pronto. Continúo dando pequeños besos en su cabeza, en sus cabellos mientras ella se derretía nuevamente en lágrimas.

«Basta de llorar, Emma. Basta. Todo irá bien, ¿ok?» intentaba convencerla a ella, pero también a mí misma. Intento separarla de mí, pero ella emite un ligero lamento, como un cachorrito.

«¿Te has transformado en un cachorrito?»

«Sí» dice súbitamente

«¿Me quieres decir que he besado a un perro? Pero, ¡qué fantástico!»

La había hecho reír. Estaba finalmente riendo y yo solo podía estar contenta ante este hecho. Se separa un instante de mí, lo justo para mirarme a los ojos. Se desliza sobre el sofá, por la parte del respaldo.

«Siento lo de antes»

«Lo sé, no importa, ¿estás mejor ahora?»

Me da otro pequeño beso «Ahora sí»

Mi cuerpo y mi corazón gritan solo una cosa: desnúdala. La cabeza no. Debía ayudarla a comprender lo que estaba pasando, lo que le estaba sucediendo. Y aprovecharme en un momento de debilidad no me habría hecho honor y no era lo mío.

Nos mirábamos a los ojos. Estábamos absolutamente perdidas la una en la otra, ninguna otra me habría distraído de ella. Le rozaba los cabellos y en mí se abría camino la certidumbre de que nunca lograría dejarla ir.

Pero la posición era incómoda.

¿Qué te parece si ordenamos un poco el caos que has hecho en ese momento de locura?» guiño los ojos cautamente

«¿Qué te parece si lo hago yo todo?» dice ella

«¿Qué te parece si te ayudo?»

Tuerce la nariz

«¿Qué te parece si…me doy una ducha, me cambio, ordeno un poco y tú…esperas aquí?»

«¿Qué te parece si vuelvo a la hora de la cena y tú haces todo lo que tengas que hacer?»

«Digo que no quiero que salgas por esa puerta porque tengo miedo de que no vuelvas» dice estas palabras con una sinceridad hiriente.

«Juro que en dos horas estoy aquí con dos pizzas y una botella de vino tinto, ¿qué dices?»

«¿Prometido?»

«Solo si dejas de mirarme de ese  modo, si no, no lograré nunca alejarme de ti» me dolía la idea de dejarla allí sola durante dos horas. «¿Quieres que me quede por fuera de la ducha haciéndote la guardia?» mis manos se deslizaban de sus brazos hasta llegar a la horrenda venda improvisada. Le levanto el brazo. «¿Te duele?» apoyó mi mano sobre su mejilla, y ella se acurruca unos segundos.

«Un poco…sin embargo no tengo algodón»

«Entonces, voy a coger mi botiquín»

La veo cambiar de expresión, de la preocupación al interés.

«¿Te vas a vestir de doctora sexy?»

«¿No soy lo bastante sexy de esta manera?» le susurro rozándole una oreja.

«Si no te vas a hora, ya no te dejo, levántate»

Obedezco inmediatamente. Arreglada la falda y la chaqueta, la ayudo a levantarse del sofá.

«Dos horas y vuelvo. E intenta no abrirme la puerta sangrando como hace dos horas» me dirijo hacia la puerta, pero me acuerdo de una cosa.

«Quizás nos podamos dar los número y me llamas cuando estés lista, ¿no?»

«Me parece una buena idea» se acerca a la mesa que está al lado de la puerta, y me alcanza un bolígrafo.

«Escribe»

Agarro el bolígrafo con la mano izquierda y escribo su número que me iba dictando, y después el mío. Al final parto la hoja en dos, entregándole la mitad donde había escrito el mío.

«Acuérdate de volver a mí…»

«No puedo dejar estas cosas bellísimas que tienes exactamente aquí, sobre la boca, bajo la nariz» me acerco a ella, dejándole un beso ligero, casi a medias. Cuando reabro los ojos, veo que los labios están aún expuestos hacia mí.

«He dejado de besarte…venga» rio «Cuando antes acabes, antes vuelvo contigo»

Asiente mientras las mejillas se le colorean. Abro la puerta y salgo.

Ella estaba mal por mí. Estaba mal por mí y durante dos largas semanas. Había perdido el sueño, el apetito, la sonrisa. Se había arrepentido de sus palabras en el mismo momento en que las había pronunciado.

¿Podía yo estar más halagada? Hubiera querido que viniese a mí para contarme qué le pasaba. No la habría dejado sola con sus dudas y sus miedos. También yo estaba asustada…no porque fuese una mujer, sino porque me hacía sentir ciertas cosas. Cosas que no estaba acostumbrada a sentir.

Verla con aquella sangre encima me había aterrorizado. No sé cómo he tenido esa sangre fría. Pensaba que se había hecho daño voluntariamente. Eso no lo habría soportado.

Ya había llegado a mi puerta. Una vez dentro, y dado que eran las ocho de la noche, decido encargar dos pizzas para que me las trajeran a domicilio. Estaba segura de que en una hora como máximo ella me llamaría, así que era mejor darse prisa.

Tenía que darme una ducha rápida. Tenía tantas cosas en las que pensar como siempre que estaba bajo la ducha, pero lo haría después…en ese momento no tenía tiempo. Debía volver a verla inmediatamente.

Cojo el primer vestido gris que encuentro. Me lo pongo junto con las medias y los tacones.

Los cabellos siempre eran lo más delicado, pero en media hora lograba siempre secarlos y peinarlos con las puntas un poco hacia fuera.

Estaría perfecta ese día. Quería estarlo, aunque solo fuera a comer una pizza. Pero ella valía todo el maquillaje, los tacones y lo demás. Un último retoque al colorete. Bolso al hombro.

Tomo algunos de mis aperitivos, aquellos que le habían gustado tanto y una botella de vino tinto. En ese momento suena el móvil. Estaba segura que era ella.

«¿Diga?»

«Creo que se me ha hecho tarde» dice con voz alegre y aguda

«Yo estaba saliendo de casa. Llego en un minuto»

«¡No estoy lista!»

«No importa, voy. Ciao»

Cuelgo. El botiquín. Me olvidaba de lo más importante.

Cojo el del baño y salgo.

Subo las dos plantas que me separan de ella.

Toco al timbre. La puerta se abre y…

«Hola» Decididamente no me lo esperaba.

 


	9. Emma

 

Un fastidioso hormigueo en el brazo me hace abrir los ojos. Ardían muchísimo. Quito despacio mi brazo de debajo de mi cuerpo, intentando reactivar la circulación y la sensibilidad después de haber dormido encima de él algunas horas. Me siento en el sofá y…hela ahí.

La angustia en el estómago y el peso en el pecho. No me daban tregua desde que la había dejado ir de esa manera, sin si quiera explicarle mis miedos, lo que me bloqueaba a pesar de haberme abierto a ella.

Todos los días me preguntaba por qué soñaba con ella, por qué quería verla, por qué simplemente la quería, por qué quería acariciarle la mano como en aquel día. Y las respuestas que yo misma  me daba no las comprendía.

Y todos esos pensamientos me estaban literalmente devorando viva. No conseguía ni comer ni dormir. Pasaba los día en la oscuridad con dolor de cabeza, en el sofá o en la cama, sin fuerza alguna, física o mental. Había colocado en la mesa la taza y la bola de nieve que ella había tocado. Permanecía horas enteras mirándolas…hasta que agotada por el llanto, me dormía.

Entraba en la cocina solo para beber agua, a veces para comer su mermelada. No salía si no era por absoluta necesidad. Para ducharme tenía que unir todas mis fuerzas.

Pero después de dos semanas en aquel estado, tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Estaba de pie, con la taza en la mano. La miraba y la olía, buscando su olor…difícil encontrarlo en una taza sucia desde hace dos semanas. La tristeza se convierte en rabia, la mano me tiembla mientras, de nuevo, toda la escena desfila delante de mis ojos, hasta que lanzo la taza contra la  pared, frente a mí, bajo la ventana, haciéndola pedazos. De repente, acompañado de un grito, la bola de nieve tiene el mismo final.

Solo en ese momento me doy cuenta de que había hecho pedazos lo único que me unía a su recuerdo.

Me agacho al lado de los pedazos de vidrio, mientras las lágrimas vuelven a humedecer mis ojos. Cojo un trozo y lo aprieto fuerte entre las manos. En ese momento, mientras las primeras gotas de sangre caen al suelo, escucho el timbre.

Una voz que me llamaba.

Era ella. Me había escuchado.

Abro la mano haciendo caer el trozo de cerámica. Y comienzo a caminar a paso rápido hacia la puerta, mientras ella amenazaba con llamar al portero.

Abro la puerta al vuelo. Visiblemente asustada, la miro por algunos segundos

«Sabía que vendrías a salvarme»

Desde ese momento fue un continuo seguir sus movimientos y sus órdenes. Me coge con fuerza el brazo de la mano que poco antes había herido. La sangre chorreaba, sentía algo húmedo.

Estaba aquí conmigo. No lograba creerlo, no lograba hablar.

Me dejaba sacudir y limpiar. Cuando logro entender alguna palabra, saco la mano que había puesto bajo el agua. Me grita que no la mueva y yo obedezco. Solo sentía el corazón galopar y la cabeza explotar. Percibía su perfume difundirse a mi alrededor. Pero no conseguía mantener su mirada. Estaba demasiado cansada.

Improvisamente grita mi nombre y me da una bofetada, haciéndome reaccionar. De nuevo las lágrimas. Permanezco quieta en mi posición, sintiendo por primera vez cómo mi mano herida palpita y arde. Me envuelve entre sus brazos y he sentido que allí podía derrumbarme definitivamente.

Estaba cuidándome. Me consolaba, intentaba comprender qué me había sucedido. Yo temblaba de miedo, de cansancio y de frío. Y ella lo había comprendido. Buscaba entre mis cosas un pantalón para que me lo pusiera.

Continuaba preguntándome por qué estaba de esa manera y yo estaba totalmente sin fuerzas. La tenía al lado y no lograba si quiera tocarla sin sentirme culpable. Se había marchado para hacerme una tila, o al menos eso creía  haber comprendido. Mis oídos estaban fuera de esa estancia, todo lo escuchaba como muy lejano, encerrada en una campana de cristal, con mi deseo, irrealizado, de escuchar lo que pasaba fuera.

Sus palabras de consuelo, sus brazos en mi espalda, su comprensión me estaban sin embargo volviendo loca, y exploté.

«¡Claro que importa! Tú eres tan…bella…y yo…no comprendo qué me está sucediendo. Solo sé…solo sé que me deje ir y después me di cuenta de eres una mujer. ¡Y a mí nunca me han gustado las mujeres! ¡Y esto me confunde de un modo absurdo!» Le había acariciado la mejilla, solo para sentir bajo mi mano la sensación de su piel lisa, perfecta.

«Y siento el corazón estallar ahora que estás aquí. Pero también me estalló cuando me trataste de nuevo de usted. Y tenías la maldita razón. Es que yo…no sé cómo ha podido suceder, pero llevo dos semanas que no logro comer, dormir. Que me duele el pecho, el estómago. Porque quería retroceder, pero tú no habrías estado, no me habrías escuchado. Y he pasado los días de la cama al sofá, del sofá a la cama. Y cuando lograba dormir, entonces recordaba lo que había dicho y lloraba…y lloraba…y lloraba. ¿Ves estos trozos? ¡Es la taza en la que bebiste el té, y la bola de nieve que tocaste! Las ponía en la mesa y las miraba, pensando en lo estúpida que había sido al no escuchar lo que sentía. Y a dejarme condicionar por el hecho de ser dos mujeres» me había levantado de un salto para hacerle ver el motivo de la herida de mi mano.

«Y ahora no sé qué hacer. Estás aquí y me has ayudado y yo solo logro llorar y ni siquiera consigo mirarte a los ojos porque me avergüenzo. ¡Y porque no tiene sentido que estés aquí después de lo que dije! Prácticamente me reí de ti y tú todavía estas aquí» Intentaba acercarse a mí, pero yo la echaba para atrás, con el sentimiento de culpa que  me atenazaba.

«¡No puedo creer que todavía no te hayas ido! ¡No puedo creer que después de mis palabras, después de haberme confesado y de haberme desdicho estés todavía aquí! ¿Qué hay debajo de esto? ¿Eres una bruja y quieres hechizarme? ¿Eres una ladrona? ¿Qué eres tú?»

En sus ojos aparece una rabia incontrolable. Se había convertido en una furia y ningún intento por mi parte la habría aplacado. Pero lo que escucho poco después no era la imagen que tenía de ella. Estaba lejos de mi más loca  imaginación.

«¡Tú me has arrastrado a estar aquí! ¡Tú me obligas a estar aquí! ¡Tus malditos ojos azules! ¡Tu boca, tus piernas, tu voz! ¡Tu necesidad de protección! ¡Y siento mucho que nadie haya hecho nada para darte lo que la necesitabas, a mi lado tampoco ha habido nadie! Pero yo me quedaré sentada en este sofá hasta que comprendas que no tengo intención de dejarte con tus paranoias. Me siento aquí y tú estarás obligada a mirar cómo TE ELIJO A TI a pesar de los llantos, los cambios de opinión y todo lo demás, ¿he sido clara? YO TE ELIJO A TI. Por las noches me encuentro escribiendo para ti, al no poderte hablarte, necesitaba comunicarme contigo de otra manera. Y quizás un día te lo habría hecho leer, para verte sonreír ante mi locura. Sí, creía que tú necesitarías que alguien te escribiese un montón de tonterías a las cinco de la mañana. Creía que podría ofrecerte un  mundo poblado de personas divertidas. Y otro, más pequeño, pero más grande, habitado solo por nosotras dos. Para tener un poco de felicidad. Felicidad, Emma. La felicidad es hacer el amor a horas extrañas o normales, pero contigo. La felicidad es crecer juntas, pelear por ver quién tiene la cabeza más dura, llena de chichones, subir otro escalón de nuestro recorrido. La felicidad es una cita en tu lugar mágico al que creo fui de modo inadecuado. Si tienes un problema que te atormente, lo resolvemos juntas. Solo te quería decir que no echo de menos a una mujer. Te echo de menos a ti. Que eres una mujer, y ¡qué mujer! Pero eres algo más: eres la que me quita la respiración solo porque  llora ante las palabras que le digo»

La veía estrecharse los brazos contra el pecho, bellísima. Ella había recogido los pedazos a los que yo había reducido mi corazón y los estaba juntando con sus palabras. Con la fuerza de su seguridad, con la decisión de su rabia. No servía tener dudas con ella. Ella estaba decidida. Al contrario que yo. Y me estaba diciendo que no serviría de nada desesperarme porque debía afrontar la situación, los miedos, nuestros besos, mi atracción hacia ella. Mi deseo de estar a su lado, siempre.

Necesitaba algunos minutos para llorar sin tenerla al lado. Diez minutos para entender todo lo que acababa de decir, para razonar sobre el hecho de que también ella había pasado noches en blanco pensando en mí, aunque la hubiese herido. Había perdido tiempo en mí.

Después el deseo de tocarla se vuelve doloroso. Así que, pasando por detrás del sofá, llego a ella. Me siento y le tomo la barbilla con la mano, como había hecho la primera vez. Quizás en sus ojos podía encontrar las respuestas a mis porqués, pero en ese momento, acunada en su intento de hacerme  dejar de llorar, solo tenía ganas de sellar ese instante con un beso, diferente al primero que le había dado. Aquel había sido un momento de impulsividad, no quería que se marcharse y era el único modo de evitarlo. Ahora ella se había quedado y yo estaba yendo a ella por la seguridad de sus palabras. Quería otra cosa. Mi cuerpo deseaba sus besos, pero también a ella. Toda.

La empujo en el sofá desplazando mi boca sobre la suya. Sus manos bajo mi camiseta eran un tormento. Pero de algún modo logro separarme de su boca para hundir mi rostro en su hombro y embriagarme de ella. Quizás no era el momento de ir más lejos. Recobro aliento y apoyo mi cara en su hombro, sin fuerzas. Me había rendido.

Mientras las lágrimas volvían a regar mi rostro y sus maravillosos labios besaban mi cabeza, intenta separarme de ella. Me lamento como un cachorrito y ante un comentario suyo se me escapa una sonrisa. Me desplazo hacia su lado derecho para evitar aplastarla. Tenía la cara roja, sus cabellos no estaban perfectamente peinados y sus ojos…aquellos que brillaban, como siempre, cálidos, oscuros.

Permanecemos así por un tiempo indefinido. Y no me importaba si la posición era incómoda, si tenía los ojos rojos o si parecía una gitana. Sus ojos me hacían comprender que estaba perfecta de esa manera. Me sentía perfecta, eso me transmitía.

Pero al final nos levantamos y después de haberle hecho prometer que volvería a mí en poco tiempo, comienzo a ordenar el caos que en esas semanas había acumulado en casa. Lleno dos enormes bolsas negras de basura. Con la mano sana arrastro la bolsa por el salón, el baño, la cocina y la habitación. No le había dado importancia a nada en esos días.

Recojo también los trozos del suelo y paso rápidamente la aspiradora. No tenía fuerzas, estaba cansada, pero saber que volvería a verla me había hecho moverme deprisa: por lo menos en media hora había ordenado. Los platos sucios estaban finalmente en el lavavajillas y había cogido toda la ropa sucia y la había metido en su cesto correspondiente. Y la lavadora había comenzado a girar. Me sentía renacida.

Lo único que faltaba era limpiar la sangre de la entrada. Bello dilema. Me tenía que transformar en cenicienta. Cubo, agua y jabón, restriego. Poco a poco quito todas gotas casi incrustadas. Pero no tenía tiempo de fregar el suelo. Me pongo una bolsa en la mano herida e intento sujetarla con un elástico. No quería mojarla y manchar todo de sangre.

Lavarse el pelo con una mano sola: algo para no volver a hacer

Era algo absolutamente imposible. Restriego la esponja sobre el cuerpo intentando no poner bajo el agua la mano herida. Envuelvo el pelo en la toalla y me pongo el albornoz. Sin cinturón. Este estaba en la mano.

Me miro en el espejo. Ok, no tenía la cara más reposada del mundo, pero ya no tenía aquel triste color gris. Estaba de nuevo blanca. Lo podía soportar. Ella habría vuelto y todo habría ido bien.

Miro el reloj y me doy cuenta de que voy con retraso y decido avisarla por teléfono. Inútiles mis intentos de retrasar diez minutos, me liquida en tres segundos y un minuto después escucho el timbre.

«¡Oh Dios mío!» No puede ser ella, tenía todavía que vestirme. Me suelto la bolsa de plástico que me estaba apretando demasiado la mano, intento mantener cerrado el albornoz y me dirijo a la puerta. Miro por la mirilla, era ella. No podía hacerla esperar, ni abrir la puerta y volver a cerrarla como ya había hecho. Así que tomo valor y la abro.

«Hola» frente a la perfección que tenía delante de mí es la única palabra que logro pronunciar. «Yo…no me ha dado tiempo a cambiarme, lo siento, pero entra, me visto en seguida» me mira sonriente y asombrada, enseñándome las bolsas que tenía en las manos.

«¿Las dejo aquí?» me dice dejándolas al lado del sofá

«No, ven, déjalas en la cocina» me dirijo a la cocina, con ella detrás de mí.

Intentando mantener cerrado el albornoz, que no tenía cinturón, me siento, mientras la miro  poner las bolsas en la mesa.

«No he tenido tiempo de cambiarme» digo de nuevo apurada

Un buen olor se expandía por la estancia. Ella tenía un buen olor y me llegaba, golpeándome, a cada movimiento que hace. Va sacando lentamente las diferentes botellas y dejándolas sobre la mesa de la cocina.

«Has hecho magia en esta casa en solo una hora, ¿cómo lo has hecho?» Su voz. Dios mío.

«Oh, pero con la magia no he logrado ponerme algo encima» me encojo de hombros sonriendo.

Bajo la mirada cuando ella me mira. Me miraba de nuevo a su modo, no podía mirarme de nuevo de esa manera. Comenzaba a sentir calor.

La veo acercarse a mí con un maletín con una cruz roja en la mano. Se sienta en una silla a mi lado y tiende la mano.

«¿Me concede su mano?» alzo las cejas, divertida «La herida, please» Por un momento pensaba en darle la otra.

«Bien, comencemos» observo mientras abre la caja blanca. Sus manos, perfectas, abren la cerradura. Delicadamente la abre y se pone los guantes de látex que estaban sobre todo lo demás.

«Tú dirás, ¿qué sentido tiene ponerse guantes de látex cuando ya antes tocó mi sangre?» su expresión me decía que quería una respuesta afirmativa.

«En efecto» digo divertida.

«En el curso de primeros auxilios que hice, lo primero que nos enseñaron fue a protegernos a nosotros y a la persona asistida. Mis manos están limpias, pero nunca se sabe si puede haber una herida» extiende una tela blanca y comienza a quitarme lo que cubría mi mano. Bolsa, cinturón del albornoz, algodón.

«¡Ay!» intento retraer la mano, pero ella me agarra la muñeca

«Ojos verdes, no seas niña, tengo que desinfectar» su mirada me transmitía seguridad y relajo el brazo.

«Qué desastre te has hecho» la herida estaba llena de restos de algodón, pero al menos había dejado de sangrar. Con una gasa limpia en la que había puesto agua oxigenada comienza a quitar la sangre incrustada y los residuos de algodón.

«¿Arde?»

«Un poco» en realidad no la estaba mirando. Me ardían las mejillas al verla así, concentrada curándome la mano. Eran tan delicadas, sus manos eran ligeras, pero fuertes al mismo tiempo. Ninguna vacilación. Maneja las tiritas que pone sobre la herida, como queriendo acercar los bordes. Finalmente, otra gasa y la venda. Seguía sus gestos distraída por los movimientos de sus labios. Siempre que acababa de hacer algo, los abría ligeramente como para tomar aire, para después cerrarlos de nuevo.

«Ya está» dice quitándose los guantes. Muevo los dedos, finalmente libres, mientras ella tiraba a la basura los restos sucios.

Me levanto y me acerco. Cuando se endereza me la encuentro a dos centímetros de mi nariz. Sonrío y me quedo de nuevo atrapada en sus ojos oscuros. Tomo su mano, entrecruzando mis dedos con los suyos. Con la otra mantengo cerrado el albornoz.

«Gracias» una palabra sola. No había que decir nada más. Ella estaba ahí conmigo, bella como el sol. Da un paso hacia atrás.

«Te debo pedir amablemente que te vistas» traga saliva ruidosamente «Tú…te lo ruego, vístete» la miro asombrada. No comprendía el motivo de su petición, estaba vestida, es decir no, estaba…oh. Estaba desnuda. Solo tenía puesto el albornoz. Acorto las distancias, volviendo a dar el paso que ella había retrocedido. Ya no había espacio. Estaba con la espalda contra la pared.

«Querría hacer el amor contigo en un modo que ni te imaginas…pero te ruego que te alejes de mí» dice seria.

Quería

Hacer

El amor

Conmigo

«No quiero vestirme» digo casi en un susurro

Su mano se ciñe fuertemente a mi cadera, pegando su cuerpo al mío. Ya no tenía el albornoz para esconderme, para cubrirme. Hunde sus labios en los míos, ¡cuánto los deseaba! Sus labios eran indescriptibles. Se habían desplazado a mi cuello, haciendo caer despacio el albornoz y descubriendo un hombro.

El timbre

«La pizza» dice ella volviendo a mi boca

«Deberías ir tú, yo estoy…desnuda» digo mientras mis manos se deslizan por sus caderas y la parte baja de su espalda.

«¿Cómo crees que voy a lograrlo si me tocas de ese modo?»

«En realidad no quiero que te separes de aquí, pero creo que seguirá tocando hasta que no abramos» antes de separarme de ella, me cierra el albornoz, y se va a abrir la puerta.

Era absolutamente irresistible. La quería toda y la quería rápido. Era presa de una excitación nunca sentida. Y ni siquiera había pensado en cómo podía ser…hacer el amor con una mujer. No lo había pensado, pero no me importaba en ese momento. La ausencia de sus labios en los míos me dolía físicamente.

Me acercó a ella, mientras cierra la puerta y  despide al repartidor.

Me siento en el sofá. El olor a pizza se disemina en el aire.

«¿Tienes hambre?» digo mientras se sienta a mi lado.

«Mejor si no te digo de qué cosa tengo hambre» me acaricia la rodilla descubierta. Intento acercarme para besarla y ella coge la cara entre sus manos.

«Ok, ok, espera» ¿Ya no quería? No le gustaba yo, eso es.

«Tú eres…en fin, mírate. Eres bellísima y yo…» coge mi mano y la apoya en su pecho. Su corazón latía desbocadamente

«¿Sientes?»

«Sí, lo siento» la imito y apoyo su mano a la altura de mi corazón, sobre la piel desnuda.

«¿Tú lo sientes?» latía tan rápido que me dolía. «¿Por qué no si el corazón nos dice lo contrario?» digo sin darle muchas vueltas.

«Porque la última vez que le hiciste caso al corazón…o a las hormonas, enloqueciste. Y no quiero, ¿ok? Vayamos paso a paso» la miro un poco confusa, pero en el fondo tenía razón. Ahora era presa de ella y de la situación, y no me habría detenido, pero, ¿después? ¿Quién me dice que después no estaría de nuevo mal?

«Quizás tengas razón…» admitirlo no era fácil. «¿Voy a vestirme y comemos?» intentaba sonreír, pero en cierto sentido me sentía una tonta, una muchachita adolecente que había sido puesta a raya por la “adulta” porque no sabía controlarse. Le doy un leve beso sobre los labios antes de irme a la habitación. Como de costumbre ella estaba perfecta y yo me habría puesto un chándal. Me odiaba profundamente por eso. Cojo unos vaqueros y una camiseta limpia. Me pongo un par de bailarinas y vuelvo con ella. Había dejado las pizzas en la mesa, abierto el cartón y colocado uno al lado del otro.

«Voy a coger las servilletas y el vino»

«Ok» se da la vuelta rápidamente lo que hace que el pelo se le venga a la cara, pero en seguida se lo coloca detrás de las orejas. Tomo la botella que había traído, las servilletas y dos copas. Vuelo al salón y dejo todo en la mesa.

«Pedí que la cortaran en cuñas, he pensado que preferirías comerla con las manos» dice ella rozándome el brazo.

«Pero a ti te imaginaba utilizando métodos más, como decir…humanos, ya sabes, tenedor y cuchillo» me siento en la silla arrugado la nariz y apoyando mi mano en su rodilla.

«Oh, sé comer con las manos, ¿sabes? Puede ser divertido» coge un trozo de pizza  e, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, da un pequeño mordisco, poniendo atención de no ensuciarse con la salsa. Me sale una risita. En su intento de no ensuciarse, un poco de salsa había acabado sobre su barbilla, y ella no se había dado cuenta.

«Tenemos una cosa en común» cojo una servilleta y le limpio la barbilla «Nos ensuciamos sin darnos cuenta» le rozo la nariz y después cojo también un trozo de pizza. Estaba buena. Pero no tenía tanta hambre por lo que después de dos trozos, abro la botella de vino, lleno las copas y alcanzo una a Regina. En cambio ella sí parecía tener hambre.

«¿Por qué brindamos?» me dice sonriendo

«Por ti…que me has salvado» en un momento me puse seria

Con el índice su mano izquierda me señala que me acerque a ella. Encantada, sigo su mano, con la que me aferra la barbilla y apoya delicadamente sus labios sobre los míos. Era su modo para darme seguridad, en cierto modo lo había comprendido.

«Eres la primera persona por quien ha valido la pena arriesgarse» se endereza en la silla. Hace tintinear su copa contra la mía y se la acerca a los labios, bebiendo un sorbo. La imito, intentando no parecer una torpe muchachita también bebiendo una copa de vino.

Fue una velada agradable. Diferente de todas las otras. Ella era perfecta y tenía hacia mí siempre una atención particular. Me acariciaba la cara, me estrechaba la mano (la sana), me sonreía. Era como estar en una cama llena de cojines: a cualquier parte que me girase, chocaba dulcemente contra ella.

Tras el último sorbo de vino, la invito al sofá. Nos levantamos a la vez y, aun un poco empachadas, nos sentamos. Estamos rígidas. Hombro con hombro.

«¿Puedo abrazarte?» pregunto sin vacilación. No quería interrumpir el contacto con ella solo por timidez. Pero me había venido una idea mejor.

«De hecho, ven conmigo» me levanto de nuevo y le tomo la mano. Con paso seguro me dirijo hacia mi habitación.

«Podemos estar bajo las sábanas viendo la tele, ¿qué te parece? Estamos vestidas, nos portaremos bien…¿ok?» mientras hablaba me había acercado a su rostro hasta rozar nuestras narices. Respira profundamente y después de haber cerrado los ojos dice

«Ok, encantadora de mujeres»

La tiro por un brazo. Coloco los cojines en la cabecera de la cama, añadiendo también el que antes había colocado en el sillón. Del armario sacó mi manta roja. Bellísima. Me quito los zapatos y me meto bajo la manta, como una niña dispuesta a jugar. Ella me mira y después de haberse quitado los zapatos, me imita y se echa a mi lado. Una vez acomodada, la cubro bien y deslizando un brazo por detrás de su espalda, la estrecho fuerte a mí. Mi cabeza estaba sobre su pecho, y sentía su corazón palpitar. No lograba separarme de ella y me preguntaba cómo haría cuando ella volviera a su casa. Sus brazos masajeaban delicadamente mi espalda…la televisión se había quedado apagada, pero no me importaba. Ella y yo, allí, en la cama, estaba tranquila y feliz. Siento que se mueve.

«¿Estás incómoda?» pregunto rápidamente separándome por miedo a molestarla.

«No tranquila, solo que…» se desliza hasta mi altura, encontrándonos finalmente mirándonos a los ojos. «Quería observarte mejor…no puedo perderme tus ojos» dice en voz baja.

Me acerco a ella sonriendo. Me perdía en todo lo que me estaba ofreciendo solo con estar en la cama conmigo. Mi mano roza su brazo, para después descender por sus caderas y su pierna. Ella me acariciaba la cara dándome cada cierto tiempo pequeños besos en la nariz.

«Lo siento por lo de antes. Lo siento por todo» pone los ojos en blanco fastidiada

«¿Qué debo hacer para que dejes de decir que lo sientes? ¿Qué?»

«En efecto, una cosa sí podrías hacer» mis palabras dejaban poco espacio para interpretaciones.

«Habíamos dicho que era mejor…» la callo con un beso. La estrecho a mí mientras ella entrelaza sus piernas con las mías. Con la lengua recorro el contorno de su labios manteniéndola alejada de mi rostro.

«Eres pérfida, ¿lo sabes?» me dice sonriendo e intentado alcanzar mis labios.

«A veces sí» la dejo vencer. Las lenguas se buscan, las manos no quieren detenerse, pero deben. La aferro en un abrazo.

«Estoy bien contigo»

«Lo sé, también yo» apoya la cabeza sobre mi pecho. Le rozo los cabellos con los labios. Y cierro los ojos. Nuestras respiraciones se hacen ligeras.

El cansancio llega. Demasiadas sensaciones en un solo día…y así, exhausta, me duermo.

 


	10. Regina

 

Nunca hubiera pensado que lograría controlarme de ese modo. Estaba envuelta en el albornoz y aunque intentase no pensar en ello, no lograba dejar de imaginarme su perfecto cuerpo desnudo bajo la tela. Hice de todo para no ceder a la tentación de hacerla mía: me había concentrado en su mano, después en la comida, después en lo ordenada que tenía la casa, cosa que había logrado hacer en solo una hora.

Pero cuando me la encontré a diez centímetros de mí no podía dejar de decirle lo que me hacía sentir.

Lo que quería hacer.

Y hubiera sucedido en ese lugar, junto al frigorífico, si la pizza no hubiese llegado.

Su voz ronca, asombrada, curiosa. La estreché a mí, abriendo su albornoz. Su piel suave y blanca me hacía sentir totalmente imperfecta y frágil. Sus senos, prietos y redondos, parecían casi artificiales y la pulsación de la arteria en su cuello…la volvía más excitante, si esto hubiera sido posible.

Con toda la fuerza que tengo en mi cuerpo me alejo de ella para abrir al repartidor. Después de convencerla de que se vistiera para evitar comportamientos impulsivos que habrían podido asustarla, nos sentamos a comer. Era perfecta hasta con un trozo de pizza en las manos. Veo que se esfuerza por comer, evidentemente las semanas prácticamente en ayuno la habían desacostumbrado a una comida normal, pero decido no forzarla más: por ese día ya había dado muchos pasos hacia delante.

Yo, por el contrario, parecía que tuviera un hueco en el estómago, agujero demasiado grande para que una única pizza lograra llenarlo. Pero todo lo que ella hacía, decía, transmitía, me llenaban más de cuanto lo pusiera hacer cualquier golosina.

Después de algún trozo de pizza, comida rigurosamente con las manos, toma dos copas y las llena de vino, tendiéndome una.

«¿Por qué brindamos?» pregunto entre risa y risa

«Por ti…que me has salvado» ¿Podía el estómago retorcerse de la emoción por tan pocas palabras? Con el índice de la mano izquierda le hago una señal para que se acerque a mí y le rozo los labios. Esperaba que comprendiese que sobre mí no debía tener ninguna duda.

«Eres la primera persona por quien vale la pena arriesgarse» digo, sincera. Entrechoco mi copa con la suya y bebo un sorbo.

Intentaba no romper el contacto físico con ella. Aunque fuese una caricia en el rostro, un apretón de manos, el roce de nuestras rodillas, quería que comprendiese que yo estaba allí y que no tenía ningún deseo de escapar.

Nos levantamos a la vez y después de un torpe intento de contacto sobre el sofá, me arrastra hacia la habitación, proponiéndome una velada de perfectas quinceañeras: cama, tv y caricias. Sonrío complacida, normalmente las otras querían desnudarme a los diez minutos de habernos conocido. Pero ella era diferente, en seguida lo había comprendido. Acepto con gusto estar en la cama acostada sobre miles de cojines.

Apoyo la espalda sobre los cojines y de repente me abraza, desparramando su alocada cabellera sobre mi pecho. Sus muy perfumados cabellos me embriagan. La estrecho fuerte, dándole besos sobre la cabeza. El calor de la manta hacía el resto. Sin embargo me faltaba algo: su mirada. Así que, me deslizo por la cama, hasta que encuentro de nuevo su mirada en la mía. Con su enésimo intento de disculparse, se aprovecha literalmente de mí y de mi debilidad para con ella. Me besa haciéndome perder la respiración. Su mano, que del brazo pasaba a la cadera y al muslo…deseaba que sobrepasase el vuelto de la falda en el cual se había detenido. Pero respetábamos lo que habíamos dicho. No quería que tuviese miedo. Quería que estuviese tranquila y que no tuviera ninguna duda. Yo no tenía.

Entre sus brazos sentía cómo su respiración se hacía más lenta, hasta que se durmió. Debe estar exhausta, pienso. Le acarició dulcemente la espalda, esperando que mi movimiento la hiciese sentirse protegida.

¿Bastaba con eso para sentirme contenta? ¿Bastaba con eso para contentarla a ella? Me sentía tan en paz que no pensaba en Henry y verdaderamente hacía mucho tiempo que eso no pasaba. No quiero marcharme de ahí, no quiero dejarla sola, no quiero despertarla y hacerle creer que no quiero estar con ella. No me movería de ahí…quizás me dormiría un poco. Mi sueño siempre había sido ligero, seguro que me despertaría antes que ella, le prepararía el desayuno antes de ir a trabajar. Ahora solo quería disfrutar todas las sensaciones que aquella mujer lograba transmitirme durmiendo como una niña. Ella me quería, y yo no podía ser más afortunada.

Abro los ojos improvisamente. Soñaba que estaba con Henry, que lo abrazaba porque tenía fiebre muy alta y deliraba. Emma se mueve a mi lado, ya no me estrechaba tan fuerte, e intentando no despertarla, me separo hasta encontrar una posición más cómoda. Estaba bellísima. Con la cabeza hundida entre dos cojines, y el cabello pegado a la cara, respiraba lentamente. El brazo derecho estaba apoyado sobre su vientre y la mano izquierda rozaba mi rodilla. Su rostro estaba totalmente relajado, ligeramente girado hacia mí.

Me quedo observándola algunos minutos. ¿Por qué ha llegado a mi vida? ¿Merecía tanta belleza? Yo nunca había merecido nada, nadie nunca me había regalado nada, sin embargo ella era un bellísimo regalo que había recibido. Miro de refilón el despertador sobre la cómoda, faltaban diez minutos para las seis. Eran las seis de la mañana, había dormido algo más de seis horas, pero me sentía completamente descansada. Apoyo de nuevo la cabeza en la almohada, a su lado. Como si hubiese notado mi movimiento, se gira hacia mí y los labios se extienden lentamente en una sonrisa.

«No te vayas de nuevo» susurra en el sueño. Estaba hablando en sueños. ¿Estaba hablando quizás de mí? «Regina» aprieta el puño, tensa «no te vayas» suspira.

El dolor en el pecho era inaguantable. Dolor físico. Ella, tan indefensa, con aquellas pocas palabras me ha derrumbado definitivamente. Un dolor nunca sentido, una agradable sensación de opresión en el pecho. Es ella quien lo tiene en sus manos. Ella aprieta mi corazón entre sus labios, entre sus manos. Ya es suyo.

Rozo sus mejillas rosadas con dos dedos y ella rápidamente los aferra entre los suyos.

«Gracias…» no logro ver si se había despertado. Y para ser sinceros tampoco comprendía si yo lo estaba. Me parecía todo tan surreal e imposible que parecía un sueño. ¿Puede la realidad hacer esto? ¿Puede hacerte dudar de tu lucidez mental? Me inclino sobre su frente, rozándola con mis labios.

Mi corazón estaba por explotar. Y todo el control mantenido hasta ese momento se reduce. La felicidad y el estupor toman la avanzadilla. Los ojos comienzan a arder y alguna que otra lágrima marca mi rostro.

Pero, ¿qué haces Regina? ¿Lloras de felicidad? No es lo tuyo. Sin embargo, ella hace caer todo lo que había sido hasta ese momento. Una fría y cínica mujer de negocios que nunca había invertido en sus sentimientos, que representan la debilidad humana más grande. Fuente de grandes engaños y pérdida de tiempo.

Pero ella no. Ella era todo lo que se podía decir sobre el amor: belleza, sonrisas, pérdida de control, sueño, futuro, protección, devoción. ¿Podía todo eso encerrarse en una sola persona? No lo sé. Quizás sí. Sentía que ella llenaba mis vacíos, sentía que no necesitaba nada más que su presencia, física y mental.

Apoyo de nuevo la cabeza en la almohada y me duermo, acunada por su respiración.

 

Estoy inmersa en otro sueño. Esta vez no era Henry. Era Emma. Emma que me acariciaba el brazo, con un dedo. Su cabeza apoyada en una mano, con el codo en la cama, me miraba atenta. Su dulce voz pronuncia mi nombre.

«Regina…» pequeños besos se posan en mi rostro. «Regina…»

Abro los ojos. Esta vez a duras penas. No era un sueño. O mejor, soñaba lo que estaba pasando.

«Buenos días…» su mano cálida apoyada en mi cara me trae definitivamente a la realidad.

«Hola…» mi voz débil y adormilada. Me acerco a su pecho, buscando protección.

«Debo parecer un monstruo, ¿hace cuánto que me estás mirando?» nos abrazamos

«Eres una maravilla, no un monstruo. Solo siento que hayas dormido vestida, pero he pensado que si te despertaba podrías ir a tu casa a cambiarte y después podríamos desayunar juntas» después de decir esto hunde sus labios en mi cuello y comienza a olerlo.

«¿Acaso huelo mal?» digo separándome. En realidad, su aliento en mi cuello me había hecho sentir escalofríos.

Lleva la cabeza hacia atrás, riendo.

«En absoluto, hueles exactamente como ayer» me roza la mejilla. Me dejo acariciar mientras sonrío casi atontada por la situación. Me incorporo apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de la cama.

«He dormido de maravilla contigo al lado» le tomo la mano «¿Vienes esta noche a cenar conmigo?»

«Esperaba que lo pidieses» dice de repente, feliz

«Podías pedírmelo tú de nuevo»

«No quería que pensases que estábamos corriendo demasiado»

«Digamos que estamos haciendo lo que sentimos, ¿así va mejor?» le rozo la palma de la mano con los labios mientras la miro y ella dice que sí con la cabeza.

«Ahora es mejor que vaya a cambiarme, de otra manera no podremos desayunar juntas, ¿ok?»

«Ok» separa la manta de nuestras piernas y lentamente, un poco atontadas, nos levantamos. Me pongo los zapatos y la espero al lado de la puerta. Llega, alcanzándome la mano, dispuesta a aferrar la mía. Así, como dos adolescentes, nos dirigimos a la entrada.

«Un ahora para arreglarnos, ¿qué te parece?» le coloco un mechón detrás de la oreja.

«Digo que es el máximo que puedo resistir lejos de ti» me responde.

Como ella sabía hacerme latir el corazón, ningún otro lo había logrado. Está también sonrojada mientras pronuncia esas palabras.

«Querría decir alguna cosa, pero no encuentro las palabras adecuadas, así que solo te digo gracias» le rozo los labios con un beso. Abre la puerta y yo me dirijo hacia el rellano. A desgana le suelto la mano y comienzo a bajar las escaleras. Al final del primer tramo veo que todavía me está mirando.

«Vuelve dentro, si continuas mirándome, ante tal apuro,  me caeré por las escaleras» le digo en tono bajo, para evitar despertar a medio edificio.

Ella como única respuesta me manda un beso con la mano. Había entrecerrado los ojos para hacerlo. Tenía unas ganas locas de volver hacia atrás y besarla, pero había un problema: debía cepillarme los dientes. Mejor controlar mis deseos. Le devuelvo el beso y no me giro para ver si todavía me estaba observando, poco después escucho la puerta cerrarse.

Bajo los últimos tres tramos con un aire pensativo, recorriendo todo lo que había pasado. De su cuerpo desnudo a la pizza, de las palabras a los abrazos, a los besos. ¡Dios sus besos! Y si aquellos eran sus besos, quién sabe…no Regina. Deja de pensar esas cosas. Muevo la cabeza mientras busco las llaves, y después las meto en la cerradura, abriendo la puerta. Me sentía en paz con el mundo. Dejo con poca delicadeza el bolso en la mesa, mientras me quito los zapatos. Después los pondría en su sitio.

Necesitaba una buena ducha. Caliente. De hecho, no, fría, para intentar borrar aquel deseo incesante de verla. Y la opresión en el estómago ante el pensamiento de tener que esperar. ¡Qué difícil! ¿Cómo se podía uno resistir a ese pecho? ¿A esa boca? ¿Cómo lo había logrado?

No, tenía absolutamente que hacer algo para interrumpir esa maravillosa tortura. ¿Podía marcharme durante tres días? Debía lograr no ceder por un tiempo. Y mientras me ponía el champú en el pelo, una idea me viene a la mente.

«¡Pero claro!» digo en voz alta, casi ahogándome con el agua que me había entrado en la boca. Comienzo a toser y a reír al mismo tiempo. Si alguien me viese, pensaría que estoy loca. Superado el peligroso ahogo, enjabono todo el cuerpo y me aclaro (tomando precaución de cerrar bien la boca esta vez)

Envuelta en el albornoz azul noche, me acuerdo de que había puesto a lavar la ropa y ya habría que tenderla. Harían compañía, una vez seca, a la montaña de ropa que tendría que planchar.

Entonces, mi plan preveía marchar al día siguiente para la casa de campo, llevarme esa montaña de ropa que planchar y dejarla preparada para cuando invitase a Emma, digamos que para el fin de semana. Tres días alejadas servirían para comprender si lo que sentíamos era verdadero. Todo esto mientras me cepillaba los dientes.

Me seco como de costumbre los cabellos haciendo un pliegue perfecto, me visto y me maquillo para ir a la oficina. Meto toda la ropa que hay que planchar en una maleta de color azul oscuro, y añado también dos chándales y un camisón. Llevaría esa maleta al campo esa misma noche, antes de cenar con ella. Bajo todo al coche, esperando que no me viese desde la ventana, y después vuelvo a subir. Una vez abiertas las puertas del ascensor me la encuentro de frente. Botas negras y vaqueros apretados, camiseta verde oscuro que le llegaba un poco más debajo de la cintura y chaqueta de piel roja, que no faltase.

«Señorita Mills» dice saliendo del ascensor

¿Señorita Mills? Nunca me había llamado así. Levanto las cejas y giro el cuerpo hacia ella, mirándola. Estaba conteniendo una sonrisa, no lograba esconderla. Me miraba mientras las puertas se cerraban.

«¿Desde cuándo me…» no logro terminar la frase. Sus labios sobre los míos, su cuerpo sobre el mío y mi espalda contra la pared del ascensor. Sus manos aferradas a la espalda, mientras yo solo busco sus labios, acercando el rostro con las manos.

«¿Creías que te iba a saludar de ese modo tan frío?» dice dándome pequeños besos por el cuello.

Nos reímos. Siento que quiero ardientemente perder el control. Veo el botón “stop” del ascensor. Voy a apretarlo cuando las puertas se abren. Bendito ascensor.

Intentamos recomponernos, no tenía ni idea en qué condiciones estaban el lápiz de labios, la chaqueta o la falda. Le quito un poco de mi pintura de su labio inferior antes de salir del ascensor.

«De todas maneras, había comprendido que me estabas mintiendo» miento.

«No te creo ni muerta, tu cara era todo un poema, no digas mentiras» pronuncia aquellas palabras abriendo la puerta del edificio y haciendo pasar primero.

Le hago una mueca mientras paso por delante de ella y me dirijo al bar de enfrente. Cappuccino y croissant. El suyo rigurosamente de crema. A mí me bastaba con un té y una rosquilla con azuzar glas.

«Desayunos completamente diferentes los nuestros» le hago notar

«Es verdad» se traga un trozo de croissant

«Pero a mí también me gusta el té y las rosquillas, es solo cuestión de costumbre» se encoje de hombros.

«Te has manchado de azúcar la nariz» la limpio con una servilleta. Perfecta en su imperfección. Su mirada no se desclava de mi boca. Siento los labios arder.

«Deja de mirarme» susurro

«Ni siquiera lo pienso» dice con aire de reto. Sonrío complacida y poco después nos levantamos.

«Entonces, ¿nos vemos esta noche? Te escribo en cuanto llegue» le digo abriendo el coche.

«No llegues muy tarde» dice ella acercándose mucho a mi rostro. Peligro inminente. Así, después de un tensísimo y mísero beso en la mejilla, me alejo, esperando que aquel día pasase lo más rápido posible.

 

 


	11. Emma

 

Mi mente está dominada por una sensación de total paz.

Frente a mí veo una estancia de paredes rojo fuego, y alguna raya negra. El ambiente es cálido y en el centro una potente luz que me permite ver cada detalle de la estancia. Detalles inexistentes en comparación con la enorme cama en el centro. Y sobre ella, echada dulcemente, yacía una muchacha de cabellos marrones y labios color cereza, inmersa en un profundo sueño.

No conozco a esa muchacha, o al menos creo no conocerla.

Percibo un buen aroma provenir de ella. Una mezcla de fruta y vainilla. Me siento atraída por aquel  perfume y me acerco como atraída por un imán. Subo a la cama de rodillas y me acuesto a su lado. El pecho se alzaba y bajaba lentamente. Con delicadeza rozo el contorno de su rostro, hasta que llego a sus labios, rojos, y a la pequeña cicatriz que tiene sobre el superior. Me inclino para darle un beso.

Siento un escalofrío por la espalda. Abro los ojos.

Solo era un sueño.

Pero lo que veía frente a mí no era un sueño. Ella no era un sueño. Estaba todavía ahí. Se había quedado toda la noche, no me había dejado sola. Levanto la cabeza para observarla mejor y decido despertarla. Quizás tenía hambre, quizás no se había dado cuenta de que se había dormido. Pero, ¿cómo podía despertar  a una criatura tan maravillosa?

Le acaricio la piel suave del brazo y después la de la cara. Me inclino hacia ella, dejándole pequeños besos en las mejillas.

«Regina…» digo despacio. Se mueve apenas al sonido de mi voz y decido intentar otra vez. «Regina…» finalmente abre los ojos. Una infinita dulzura se desvelaba de su mirada somnolienta. «Buenos días» apoyo la mano sobre su rostro y un débil hola sale de su boca.

«Debo parecer un monstruo, ¿hace cuánto que me estás mirando?» hunde su rostro en mi pecho y no puedo hacer otra cosa que abrazarla. ¿Cómo podía definirse como un monstruo? ¿Cómo podía no ver qué maravillosa era en cada centímetro de su cuerpo? No se trataba de modestia ni de objetividad. Y definirse monstruo era una absoluta herejía.

«Eres una maravilla, no un monstruo. Solo siento que hayas dormido vestida, pero he pensado que si te despertaba podrías ir a tu casa a cambiarte y después podríamos desayunar juntas»

Su perfume me lleva a oler su cuello y ella, divertida, me pregunta si apestaba. No podía si no echarme a reír.

Nos sentamos en la cama, con la espalda en los cojines. Había dormido divinamente a su lado, algo que no pasaba desde hace un tiempo, y después de haber tenido la confirmación de que para ella había sido lo mismo, me desarma pidiéndome que fuera a cenar a su casa esa misma noche. No espera otra cosa, obviamente, pero después de todo lo hablado, creía que una invitación tan repentina habría sido demasiado y no quería que ella me frenase. Pero evidentemente tampoco ella lograba contenerse.

Separo la manta que nos había tapado durante la noche y nos levantamos. ¿Es posible que no tuviera un pelo fuera de su lugar? La acompaño hasta la puerta, teniendo la sagacidad de tomarla de la mano. No lograba sepárame de su mano, imaginen de ella. Me despide con un dulcísimo beso y la acompaño afuera. No consigo dejar de mirarla, ni siquiera cuando termina de bajar el primer rellano de las escaleras, y ella se da cuenta. Se para y en apuros me dice que me meta dentro. Le mando un beso. La belleza.

Entro y con una sonrisa digna de alguien con parálisis facial, me meto en la ducha, tendiendo cuidado de atarme el pelo, me los lavaría por la tarde.

Me miro en el espejo. La cara estaba todavía pálida, pero no había señal de dolor, ni de ansia ni de tensión. Estaba de nuevo relajada y la mano ya no me dolía. Al no tener que lavarme el pelo, no necesitaba meterla en una bolsa para no mojar la cura de Regina. Me pongo unos vaqueros y las botas negras, cojo una camiseta verde y pongo otra lavadora. La ropa tendida la tarde anterior ya estaba seca, por lo que recojo esta y vacío el lavaplatos. Era lo único que podía hacer.

Salgo de casa y llamo al ascensor. Las puertas se abren y no pensaba encontrármela de frente, llámese coincidencia. Sonrío y en sus ojos veo la misma felicidad y estupor.

«Señorita Mills» digo casi sin pensar. Quería jugar un poco, pero mis capacidades interpretativas no son muy buenas y se me escapa de repente una sonrisa cuando veo su rostro dubitativo. Se da la vuelta e inclina la cabeza buscando pedirme explicaciones, pero aquellos labios me estaban llamando. Junto a su perfume y a todo su cuerpo. Le cojo el rostro entre las manos y la beso, empujándola con algo de fuerza contra la pared del ascensor. Me  habría comido aquellos labios, pero besarlos era decididamente más agradable. Llevo mis manos a los hombros, después a la espalda, atrayéndola más a mí, para anular la irrisoria distancia provocada por nuestras ropas.

«¿Creías que te iba a saludar de ese modo tan frío?» me separo de su boca para bajar a su cuello. Pocos segundos y la puerta se abre.

Me alejo lentamente y mientras salíamos, me quita un poco de pintura del labio superior con un dedo. Arrugo la nariz, y nos dirigimos hacia el bar. Entre bocado y bocado nos picamos sobre nuestros diferentes desayunos, hecho que encuentro interesante. Amo cómo sorbe el té. Me quedo obnubilada mirándola  y ella incómoda me dice que deje de hacerlo.

«Ni siquiera lo pienso»

Nos levantamos poco después y ella se dirige en coche hacia el trabajo. A decir verdad no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía o dónde trabajaba. En ese momento, sinceramente no me importaba mucho. En las últimas semanas no había cogido la cámara fotográfica ni una vez, debía remediar absolutamente esa carencia.

Cruzo la carretera que separaba el bar de mi casa. Abro la puerta y noto el teléfono sonar

«Mierda» digo en voz alta. Era el instituto donde tenía que sacar fotos para el anuario, querían asegurarse de que me acordaba de la cita de esa noche.

«Claro, la cita es a las 20:00 de esa noche, en el gimnasio del centro, lo he apuntado en mi agenda. Hasta esta noche, hasta luego» Cuelgo.

¿Y ahora? Nada de cena en casa de Regina. No podía ser. No quería faltar, pero no podía decirle que no al trabajo. Quizás podría llevarla conmigo. Cojo el teléfono y le mando un sms

« _Creo que tengo un problema esta noche, tengo que trabajar. Servicio en un instituto por un baile escolar. Lo siento mucho. Sin embargo, si quieres, puedes venir conmigo, hagamos un viaje al pasado_ _J_ _»_ Envío.

Meto el teléfono en el bolsillo y decido acabar de ordenar la casa, que aún estaba desordenada. Cierro las bolsas de la basura y salgo de casa para tirarlas. Una vez que me había deshecho de todo, decido pasar la mañana fregando. Me pongo un chándal y comienzo a quitar el polvo, comenzando por el salón.

Todavía percibía su perfume. Perfume que casi me para el corazón cuando llego a la habitación. Y en ese momento la vibración del teléfono lo hace volar. Era ella.

«¿Diga?» digo con despreocupación

«Sabías que era yo, no pongas esa vocecita»

«Me divierte tomarte el pelo»

«¿Así que esta noche nada de cena?»

«Podemos beber bebidas sin alcohol y recordar los tiempos del instituto»

«Prefiero olvidar el instituto…pero si es el único modo de verte…»

«Ya verás que te divertirás…»

«Sí, además me han dicho una cosa en el trabajo, tendré que estar fuera tres días, y tengo una propuesta para el fin de semana…»

«¿Qué, qué, qué? ¿Qué significa tres días?»

«Te lo explico todo esta noche, ¿ok?» me dice ella rápidamente

«De acuerdo, de acuerdo…a las 19:30 te paso a buscar…ciao»

«Ciao belleza»

Colgamos.

Prefería no pensar en lo que me había dicho, o habría arruinado el día y la noche con ella, y no quería. Solo un día antes estaba bajo el filo de la desesperación, y ella ahora había vuelto y yo estaba bien.

Estaría bien.

Después de cuatro horas pasadas entre polvo, suelos, cocina, baño, lavadoras y plancha, podía decir que mi casa nunca había estado tan limpia.

Eran casi las tres de la tarde y estaba totalmente exhausta, así que después de haber devorado los restos de la pizza del día anterior, me boto sobre la cama, lo único que no había arreglado…no quería que se fuera el perfume de las sábanas, de los cojines. Antes de caer en un sueño profundo, pongo el despertar para las cinco.

«Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin»

Si no hubiese apagado el despertador con la palma de la mano, habría tenido un mal fin. Terrible sonido que se mete en el cerebro y no sale más.

Me pongo boca arriba y estiro brazos y piernas para estirarme un poco. Me envuelvo en el cobertor que ella había usado, lo huelo. Un temblor me recorre la columna, necesitaba volver a verla.

Pongo las piernas fuera de la cama, intentando no perder el equilibrio, y voy derecha al baño por una buena ducha tonificante.

Absurdo cómo puede llenarse el cesto de la ropa sucia en menos de tres horas. Ropa, albornoz, toallas. Era necesario poner otra lavadora.

Me seco el pelo, esta vez alisándomelo, tenía intensión de peinármelos de una manera particular esa noche. Vaqueros, camiseta, bailarinas. Ya eran las seis y quería ir a buscar flores para Regina. Quería sorprenderla.

Llego a una tienda situada en una esquina. Era una pequeña construcción prácticamente hecha toda de cristal, y dentro trabajaba una muy amable y muy mona chica de cabellos rojos. Me confecciona una rosa roja y me desea buena suerte. ¿Se me leía en la cara de modo tan patente?

Sabía que Regina ya estaba en casa, pero espera que no me viese con la flor en la mano.

Una vez dentro, me siento sobre el sillón con el armario abierto. Ya había pensado más o menos que ponerme, algo con lo que no  parecer muy mayor y estar hermosa a sus ojos.

Cojo dos vestidos con fantasía floral. Uno de manga corta y el otro sin mangas, con un cinturón marrón en la cintura. Me pruebo ambos y me miro en el espejo.

«Sí, parezco exactamente una adolescente, es lo que es necesario»

Al final opto por el de manga corta y la espalda descubierta, con un par de botines con algo de tacón. Después me peino con una trenza larga que comienzo en un lado y la acabó en el otro. La trabo con un elástico negro que disimulo con un lazo beige. Me maquillo un poco y controlo el reloj. Eran las 19:15. Iría a su casa, probablemente se habría vestido de gris y en el instituto la habrían  confundido con una profesora y no estaría bien. Cojo el bolso, la cámara fotográfica, la chaqueta y la rosa y bajo las dos plantas que me separan de ella.

Toco al timbre y uno minutos después me abre la puerta.

Me quedo sin palabras, y sin respiración

Frente a mí tenía…no parecía ella. Parecía que hubiese retrocedido 30 años y estar dentro de Grease.

Llevaba un vestido color tabaco que le ceñía a la perfección el pecho. Sin lograr decir nada le alcanzo la rosa, con manos temblorosas.

«Estás estupenda» consigo pronunciar

Me invita a entrar, tomando, visiblemente incómoda, la rosa

«Tú eres un insulto a la perfección» me dice ella. Después se acerca y me abraza.

«Te he echado de menos hoy» le digo

«También yo te he echado de menos» me toma los brazos y se separa un poco de mí, hasta apoyar su frente en la mía.

De nuevo el corazón al galope, la opresión en el estómago y los labios que pedían ser besados. Acerco mi boca a su boca. La rozo despacio, para después hacer de nuestros labios una única cosa.

«Quizás deberíamos marcharnos» digo continuando con mis pequeños besos.

«¡Qué difícil es resistírsete!»

«Eres tú quien ha decidido que esto es lo mejor para mí» digo triste

«Lo sé, y aun estoy convencida de ello…gracias por esto» acerca la rosa a su nariz para olerla.

«¿Qué historia es esa del viaje de tres días?» pregunto cruzando los brazos bajo el pecho, un poco tensa y un poco curiosa.

«Debo salir tres días, tengo reuniones importantes con el consejo de mi empresa, estaré de vuelta el viernes por la mañana y pensaba que podrías ir directamente  a mi casa de campo, ¿qué te parece?» inclina un poco la cabeza mientras habla y pone sus labios en ese modo que me hace enloquecer.

«¿Tres días solo para nosotras? ¿Tú, yo, y nadie más?»

«Tú, yo, nosotras…» se estaba acercando y susurraba las palabras «estos» me besa «muchos de estos…»

«Creo que aceptaré, ¿sabes?» trago saliva con dificultad «ahora debemos ir o llegaremos tarde» retrocedo un paso y abro la puerta

«Pero, ¡qué dama!»

«Quisiera que lo vieras» digo mirándole el trasero. Se da la vuelta de repente y me pilla.

«¿Qué miras?»

«¿No puedo mirar?»

«No se ve mucho de todas maneras…»

«Oh, te aseguro que deja poco espacio a la imaginación» digo sin control

«Tesoro, mis ojos están más arriba»

Rio subiendo mis ojos de los pechos al rostro.

«Vamos…Tesoro» hago el signo de comillas con los dedos.

¡Cuánto nos divertimos esa noche! Imposible de describir. Yo trabajaba y ella bailaba…bailaba de una manera muy provocativa, tanto que tuve que espantar a dos jovencitos que se acercaron de modo amenazador a ella. Saqué un millar de fotos entre posados y espontaneas y logré hacer algunas de ella y de mí…nuestras primeras fotos, estaba muy curiosa por verlas.

Cuando acabamos, cominos una pizza en el coche, como dos adolescentes. Amaba hacer cualquier cosa con ella y esperaba que se hubiese divertido y sobre todo que no se aburriera de hacer cosas tan sencillas conmigo.

«Todo ha estado muy bien, hacía siglos que no bailaba así» dice entre risa y risa

Al menos aquella duda estaba resuelta.

«Estoy feliz por eso» le acaricio una mejilla con el dorso de la mano

«Debemos hablar de este fin de semana» dice  ella poniéndose un poco rígida. «Debo partir tres días, te dejo la dirección y el viernes por la tarde te unes a mí en mi casa de campo. Tres días» acerca su mano a mis ojos haciendo el número tres con los dedos. «De total relax. Nosotras, las manzanas, comer, pasear…» se estira sobre mí, apoyando la cabeza en mis piernas «¿Te apetece?»

«Claro que me apetece…¡qué preguntas haces!…solo qué…»

«¿Problemas?»

¿Qué haré estos tres días?»

Se endereza, me toma la mano y se acerca

«Pasarán volando y será una buena prueba para ver cuánto nos echamos de menos y queremos…» baja la mirada a mi falda, que dejaba al descubierto prácticamente toda la pierna.

«¿Decías?» le susurro sobre los labios

Mueve los dientes como si quisiera morderme.

«¿Qué tiempo hace en el campo?»

«Te lo diré cuando esté allí, ¿qué te parece? Normalmente, hace un poco de brisa, y las previsiones dicen que hará buen tiempo, estará bien…además tengo mantas y ropa por si hiciese frío…o…estoy yo» se encoge de hombros.

«Acepto con gusto la última oferta» la abrazo

«Ya es tarde, mejor volver a casa, ¿no?»

Me separo de ella y la miro aturdida

«Hoy no me soportas, ¿eh?» me coloco bien en el asiento y voy a poner el contacto, pero me agarra la muñeca

«Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo?» continuo mirando el volante del coche «Emma, ¿qué te sucede?» me toma la barbilla, pero me separo «Fantástico, veo que tienes tu segunda crisis de decisión» me suelta la muñeca «¿Me dices qué te pasa?»

En ese punto exploto

«Sucede que primero te has tensado cuando te he abrazado y ahora no ves la hora de volver a casa, permíteme pensar que no te agrado. Yo a ti, no tú a mí. Solo tienes que decirlo, ¿ok?»

«Jajajaj..mm jajaja» se pone una mano en la boca y ríe.

«Oh, sí todo es muy divertido» golpeo el volante con las manos

No dejaba de reírse.

«Perdóname» no lograba contenerse «es que es todo tan ridículo»

Se aclara la voz y se vuelve seria. Me giro y su mirada se inflama de rabia, frustración, no logro discernirlo. Después, apoyando la mano izquierda sobre el asiento en el que yo estaba sentada, se acerca a mi cara, sus ojos clavados en los míos. No logro mirar otra cosa que no sean sus ojos.

Lentamente, su mano derecha comienza a acariciar mi rodilla, subiendo poco a poco.

«¿Quieres saber por qué quiero ir a casa?» dice rozándome los labios

«Sí» emito un débil sonido, totalmente cautivada por sus ojos y por su toque.

«Porque lo que estoy haciendo es lo único que deseo hacer desde que te vi en la puerta con este vestido» había llegado a las braguitas y las rozaba. Una ola de calor recorre mi cuerpo hasta llegar al bajo vientre.

«Entonces, ¿por qué no lo haces?»

«Porque eres demasiado y…no quiero perderte por haber corrido. Tendremos nuestro tiempo y espacio en nuestro fin de semana perfecto» me toma los labios en un único y fantástico beso, pero se separa demasiado rápido de mí. Su mano había vuelto a sus rodillas.

«Así que, aunque sea malditamente difícil, es mejor que nos vayamos a casita y esperemos que estos tres días pasen rápidamente»

Inclino un poco la cabeza

«Ok…» arranco el coche y nos dirigimos a casa.

Me estaba convirtiendo en una romántica, dependiente y afectuosa en un modo en que me había prometido no volver a caer. Despedirme de ella, aunque solo fuera por tres días, me cuesta horrores, pero gracias a Dios, existían los móviles y los sms.

Los días siguientes fueron extraños. Pero aprovecho el tiempo libre para revelar y entregar todas las fotos sacadas, por las que recibo mi adecuada compensación.

Entre las fotos sacadas estaban las nuestras. Compro un portarretrato y las coloco, se las llevaría el viernes.

El bolso no se cerraba. En el intento de decidir qué llevar, había metido demasiada ropa y entre toda esta un comprometido picardías negro de seda. Nunca me lo había puesto porque no era de mi estilo: ¡cuándo se diría que los regalos de las amigas pueden ser útiles! No sabía si me la pondría, pero era bonito llevarla.

Estaba emocionada. Había ocupado el día con trabajo, citas y compras. Había estado en una tienda de lencería, quería un nuevo conjunto…querer no es poder. Compro tres. Había comenzado a comportarme como una estúpida muchachita que compra ropa interior sexy para hacer flaquear al novio.

OH DIOS MÍO

¿Había dicho esa palabra? NOVIO ¿Eso éramos Regina y yo? ¿Novias? No tenía ni idea. Sacudo la cabeza, me pongo el bolso a la espalda y salgo de casa.

Las indicaciones de Regina habían sido claras. La casa estaba en el campo, pero no muy alejada de la playa y ciertamente muy cerca de la “Cascada del sol”

Había dicho que estaba inmersa en el verde, pero era una especie de aldea en la que, algo más alejadas, había otras casas. La aldea se llamaba “The magic garden”. Me parecía un nombre algo infantil, pero una vez pasada la entrada principal, comprendo el porqué. Cada casa se había especializado en el cuidado de algún árbol frutal. Estaba la casa del melocotón, la del albaricoque, cereza, pera, limón y obviamente manzana.

Rojas.

Las suyas.

La cancela de madera estaba abierta y una vez dentro aparco el coche al lado del de Regina. Cojo el regalo, la tarta y el vino que había llevado conmigo y subo los escalones que me separaban de la puerta. De madera roja.

Eran las 20:00 de la tarde, comenzaba a notarse una brisa fresca y ya el sol había caído.

Toco a la puerta.

Escucho el ruido de tacones acercarse a la puerta y…

«Hola…»

 


	12. Regina

 

Cierro el horno después de haber metido la tarta de manzanas rojas, mi preferida. El asado y al arroz con verduras están listos y en caliente.

Falta poco más de una hora para la llegada de Emma y todavía no he decidido qué ponerme. Quizás nada, para facilitar las cosas. Se me escapa una sonrisa. No logro sino pensar en sus manos en mi cuerpo. Ha llegado a ser casi una obsesión…y estos tres días alejadas de ella me han hecho comprender que no deseo otra cosa sino estar cerca de ella. Pero en el fondo ya lo sabía. ¿Sería lo mismo para ella? Improvisamente me duele el corazón ante tal pensamiento.

Cocina y salón estaban ordenados, las habitaciones también, solo tenía que darme una ducha y…quizás ponerme unos pantalones y una camiseta…pero bajo el chorro de la ducha caliente cambio de idea. Quería estar bella, sexy, absolutamente deseable.

Agarro el albornoz rojo fuego y me lo pongo. En la habitación miro los dos vestidos que me había llevado. Uno negro y otro azul noche. Finalmente me decido por el negro y me pongo la ropa interior del mismo color. Arreglo el vestido y me pongo los zapatos. Sí, estaba lista.

Termino de maquillarme y apago el horno. Oigo el ruido de un coche acercarse…era ella. Me siento y espero a que toque.

Tres golpes llenan la estancia. Lentamente y con el corazón presa de una frentica agitación, me dirijo a puerta y la abro.

«Hola» me dice maravillosamente calmada.

Me quedo encantada y fascinada por su sonrisa. En la mano llevaba una caja de lo que parecía ser un pastel y en la otra una bolsa.

«Hola, entra» digo devolviéndole la sonrisa. Me ruedo hacia la derecha para dejarla pasar y cierro la puerta a mis espaldas.

Lleva pantalones negros ceñidos que no dejan espacio a la imaginación. Marcan perfectamente su trasero. En los pies zapatos abiertos de color verde, que conjuntan con su camisa, ligeramente escotada y…no me parece haber visto el sujetador. Se acerca a la mesa y deja la bolsa y la tarta.

Después  se gira hacia mí.

«Tengo el bolso en el coche» dice rascándose la frente. En ese momento su voz me hace volver a la realidad.

«Vale…sin embargo antes…» me acerco a ella y le cojo las manos

«¿Cómo puedes ser tan condenadamente bella?» se enrojece antes de acercarse y besarme.

El sabor de sus labios.

En casi dos semanas no había todavía encontrado palabras que describieran dignamente el sabor que solo ella tenía. Acaricio sus brazos hasta tomar su rostro entre las manos. La respiración comienza a faltarme, su perfume afrutado me hace perder el control. Deslizo mis manos bajo su camisa, acaricio la espalda, perfecta, musculosa. Muerdo su labio y siento su mano tomar mi pecho.

«¿Crees que lograremos comer lo que he preparado?» digo casi sin aliento entre beso y beso

«Solo si no queremos escuchar esto» coge mi mano y la apoya en su pecho. Su corazón parecía querer explotar. Su boca desciende por mi pecho. Retomo su rostro entre mis manos para poder mirarla.

«Es hermoso tenerte aquí. Esta semana ha sido muy larga»

«Dímelo a mí» me susurra acariciándome la nuca con sus dedos

«Vayamos a coger el bolso…quiero que esta noche sea perfecta y tengo tantas sorpresas para ti» le tomo la mano y la arrastro hacia la puerta

Hoy había una calma surreal en mi jardín. No había nada diferente de lo acostumbrado. A parte de mí. Era yo la diferente.

Tomo su bolso del coche, volvemos dentro.

«Da una vuelta por la casa, mientras pongo la mesa…haz como si estuvieras en tu casa» le digo finalmente sin pensar.

«¿No quieres que te eche una mano?»

«Eres mi huésped, ¿no querrás contradecirme también en eso, espero?» doy un paso hacia ella

«De lo contario, ¿qué sucedería?»

Conocía mis puntos débiles, maldición.

«De lo contrario…a la cama sin cenar» me doy la vuelta y cojo los platos del armario. A ella se le escapa una risa y después comienza a recorrer la casa. Coloco mantel, vasos, platos, cubiertos. En el centro de la mesa: una vela. El vino. Después de cinco minutos vuelve con una foto.

La sonrisa desaparece de mi rostro.

Tenía en la mano la foto de Henry.

«¿Me dices quién es este niño?»

«Creo que no quiero hacerlo, todavía no» No logro pensar cuando se trata de él y del dolor que sentí cuando lo perdí.

«¿Por qué no quieres compartirlo conmigo?»

«Porque me hace mucho daño. ¿Nos sentamos a comer?» quería cambiar de tema.

«¿Por qué no consigues fiarte de mí?»

Aquella conversación acabaría mal, lo presentía.

«Oh, por dos o tres motivos, y además es demasiado pronto para hablar de ciertas cosas»

Su rostro se contrae en una mueca, casi de dolor.

«¿Si no logras fiarte de mí qué sentido tiene esta invitación? No quiero ser una de tantas, quiero otra cosa, quiero tu corazón, no tu cuerpo y…» se interrumpe, la voz rota por el llanto. «…y si no puedo tener el primero…ni siquiera tiene sentido el resto»

Se acerca a la puerta y coge su bolso.

«Cuando estés preparada, sabes dónde encontrarme. Yo así, no puedo»

Se estaba marchando. No quería que se fuera, debía ser nuestro  fin de semana perfecto.

«¿Dónde vas?» le digo acercándome a ella

«No te acerques» replica de modo frío

«Me voy a casa, no hay ni un motivo por el cual tenga que quedarme aquí. Y no es por la foto en sí, sino porque te no fías de mí y de esa manera yo no puedo»

Se da la vuelta.

«Pero este debía ser nuestro fin de semana perfecto, nuestro momento» digo entre lágrimas, apoyándome en la mesa.

«Evidentemente no lo es»

«Pero estamos bien juntas, somos especiales juntas»

Ni siquiera parecía que estuviera escuchando. Se pone el bolso sobe un hombro y recorre los últimos dos pasos hasta la puerta.

«Por favor, no te vayas»

«¡Dame un jodido motivo por el que debería quedarme, Regina, uno!» se había dado la vuelta y había comenzado a gritar.

La mente comienza a nublarse, la respiración se hace lenta y frente a mí las imágenes van a cámara lenta. ¿Por qué la quiero aquí? ¿Por qué no consigo hablar de Henry? No quiero que me vea débil, no quiero que sepa cuánto podía sufrir, no quería descubrirme de esa manera. Y nunca me había importado este hecho a excepción de con ella. He ahí cuál era el motivo.

«¡Porque te amo!» grito a mi vez

Cierto que la amaba. Esa es la única explicación lógica al intenso miedo que tengo de contárselo. No era una amiga. Es exactamente lo opuesto, es algo totalmente diferente y abrirse de esa manera ante alguien que amas de la manera en que he descubierto que la amo a ella podía ser algo muy, muy complicado.

Esas palabras me salen de la boca de golpe, con tal facilidad como para dejarme aún más asustada. La mano que está abriendo la puerta se detiene y se desliza nuevamente a su costado. Su rostro, regado de lágrimas, se gira lentamente hacia mí y en seguida el resto del cuerpo. Deja caer el bolso al suelo y con dos largos pasos se acerca a mí. Hunde su boca en la mía, con rabia, entre las lágrimas de ambas. Me estrecha con tal fuerza que me deja sin respiración.

No habíamos dicho nada, pero la pasión de nuestros besos nos había conducido a la habitación de al lado. No servían las palabras, las manos, nuestros cuerpos hablaban por nosotras. Siento su mano bajar la cremallera de mi vestido. Sin decir nada, acaricia mi piel con sus labios, bajándose un poco para dejar caer lo que una vez cubría mi cuerpo. La cama parecía lejana.

El deseo de estar desnudas nos había bloqueado contra el mueble. Le agarro fuerte las caderas mientras su cuello se convierte en alimento para mis labios y le quito la camisa, dejándola en algún lado.

Agarra mi trasero con las manos y con un saltito me siento sobre el mueble.

Mis piernas la ciñen por la cintura y mientras nuestros labios no dejan de buscarse, nuestras manos no dejan de moverse. Los pantalones en las piernas eran demasiado. Los desabrocho en el mismo momento en que ella hace caer al suelo mi sujetador.

Improvisamente su mirada cobra un aura seria y se detiene. Me toma las manos para aferrarlas fuertemente y clavar de una manera prepotente su mirada en la mía.

«Yo también te amo» esas palabras resuenan como campanas a mediodía en el silencio de la habitación.

La marea de emociones y pensamientos que invaden en ese momento mi mente son sin lugar a dudas demasiados. Demasiados para descifrar, demasiados para expresar.

Me libero del agarre de sus manos. Sus cabellos estaban despeinados, algunos rizos le caían por la cara y tenía las mejillas rojas. Seguramente también las mías. Yo tenía que estar totalmente trastornada, tanto física como mentalmente.

Ella me amaba. Había escuchado bien sus palabras.

Llevo hacia atrás sus cabellos con las manos, liberándole su rostro sobre el que había aparecido una bellísima sonrisa, sonrisa que solo reservaba para mí. Esa era mi sonrisa. Quería llorar, siento que las lágrimas aparecen en mis ojos y la vista por un momento se nubla, pero decido detenerlas besándola.

Bajo del mueble e intentando no separar nuestros labios, la hago sentarse en la cama. La obligo a tumbarse, empujándola despacio con una mano y me pongo a horcajadas sobre ella.

Comenzando por su frente, mi mano acaricia su piel, bajando hasta llegar a los pantalones que todavía estaban donde no debían. Deslizo ligeramente las manos entre los pantalones y su espalda, que arquea para facilitarme la labor. Finalmente también estos acaban en el suelo, alejados de nosotras.

Solo las bragas protegían nuestra desnudez, vuelvo a ella, intentando acoplar cada centímetro de su cuerpo con el mío.

Mi boca se posa por enésima vez en su cuello mientras entrecruzamos nuestras piernas. Me estrecha fuerte a ella mientras me facilita la labor girando la cabeza hacia un lado. Mis manos y sus manos parecen no ser suficiente para estar en el mismo momento sobre nuestros pechos, o en la espalda, o en el cuello o en las piernas…sus piernas, nunca había visto nada más bello y perfecto.

Entre beso y beso, ella que ya había comprendido cómo hacerme perder el control estimulándome los pechos con la lengua, la mano desciende, acariciando el interior de los muslos. Arquea la espalda y me mira a los ojos. Las palabras eran superfluas. Lentamente dejo que sus manos arranquen la última prenda que teníamos encima y yo hago lo mismo.

Nuestras manos se aventuran hacia el bajo vientre, inciertas, casi inexpertas (ella seguro), pero deseosas como nunca.

Nada ha sido nunca tan hermoso para mí.

Nada ha sido más excitante o pasional o dulce, nada.

Nada era comparable a nuestros continuos besos y a nuestras miradas directamente a los ojos.

Nada frente a la perfección de nuestras respiraciones, de las manos entrelazadas. Nadie había sido tan intenso conmigo.

Ninguna boca tan excitante, ningún cuerpo tan bello. Pero sobre todo nunca había sido tan feliz como lo había sido abrazada durante una hora a ella, cuando exhaustas, nos dejamos caer en la cama.

¿Era esto el amor? No lo sé. Solo sabía que las experiencias pasadas se habían convertido de repente en insignificantes en comparación a ella.

Ella que ahora me miraba con sus enormes ojos verdes, que brillaban y sonreían. Me acaricia el rostro con una mano antes de tocar una vez más mis labios con los suyos.

«No sé cómo describir lo que he sentido» su mano tocaba mi cadera

«No lo hagas. Tus ojos hablan por sí solos»

«¿Cómo hemos conseguido aguantar?»

«No lo sé…solo sé que ha valido la pena»

Aquella situación absolutamente perfecta viene interrumpida por el sonido de su barriga.

Nos echamos a reír.

«¿Amor mío, tienes hambre?» le digo besándola y continuando riendo «Ya todo se habrá enfriado»

«¡Dios, qué vergüenza!» estaba roja, pero también ella reía

«No quiero que mueras de hambre, venga, levántate, vamos a comer nuestra maravillosa y muy fría cena»

Mientras me siento en la cama, me doy cuenta de que estoy desnuda. Los estamos las dos.

«Ehm…quizás deberíamos vestirnos…» la observo, perfecta, echada en la cama. Tomo una bata que había en una silla, al lado de la cama, y me la pongo.

«Si me traes el bolso, buscaría  algo para ponerme» se había cubierto con un cojín

«Te la traigo en seguida» salgo descalza de la habitación y cojo el bolso que estaba al lado de la puerta. ¿Qué llevaba dentro?, ¡cuánto pesaba!

«¿Has metido ladrillos para matarme? ¿O un fusil? ¡Pesa un quintal!» digo dejándolo al lado de la cama pesadamente.

«No sabía que traer» pone una cara triste.

«Te dejo que te vistas, voy a calentar de nuevo todo…date prisa…» me bajo para besarla y ella se queda ahí, con los labios fruncidos y los ojos cerrados, incapaz de separarse de mí.

«Pero, ¿cuánto puedes ser de estupenda?» le tomo las mejillas pellizcándola «¿Cuánto?»

Me echa los brazos al cuello y me hace caer a la cama encima de ella. Nos echamos a reír.

Sus ojos, sus maravillosos ojos se habían reducido a una pequeña hendidura de tan feliz que parecía.

«Nunca lograremos comer» invierte la posición.

«No me vale de nada comer hoy…me sirve recuperar el tiempo perdido hasta ahora» encima de mí, me desanuda la cinta de la bata, descubriéndome. Me muerdo el labio inferior, de repente tenía de nuevo mucho calor. Me arrastro hacia arriba con los brazos, para acércame a su rostro.

«¿Cómo pretendes recuperarlo?» acerco la boca a su cuello y lo huelo. Lo encorva ligeramente, recorrida por un temblor. Beso despacio su barbilla y recorro el contorno de su cara, hasta volver a su boca.

«No creo que hoy logres levantarte de esta cama» me dice con voz baja y seria. Desliza las manos bajo la bata, rodeándome los hombros, y la deja caer sobre la cama. Estaba otra vez desnuda. Y ella también.

Hechizada por su mirada y domada por sus besos, me dejo ir, apoyando nuevamente la cabeza en la almohada. Su boca alcanza puntos de mi cuerpo que no creía que quisiese alcanzar, al menos, no tan pronto, pero evidentemente había infravalorado sus deseos de mí. Mi cuerpo temblaba de placer y solo al final me doy cuenta de que con ella no tenía ninguna inhibición.

Me besa por un tiempo indefinido. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que yacía bajo sus manos, su boca y sus besos? ¿Horas? ¿Minutos? No lo  sabía. Solo sabía que quería que nada de todo aquello que ella me hacía acabara. Nada.

«Me gustan los ojos que tienes ahora, después de haber hecho el amor. Brillan aún más»

¿Cuántos latidos podía soportar un corazón antes de explotar?

«Brillan porque te tengo frente a mí…intentan adaptarse a tu belleza» le rozo los labios con los dedos. Tenía tanta hambre que se los habría mordido hasta arrancárselos, pero no me parecía oportuno.

«Creo que tienes hambre» dice aguantándose una carcajada

«¿Y por qué lo has sabido?» me alejo de su rostro con expresión curiosa.

«Tienes otra vez esa mirada de “te quiero comer” que tenías los primeras días cuando comenzamos a hablar»

«En efecto, te quiero comer, exactamente como en aquellos días…» no lograba resistirme, me acerco y la beso de nuevo.

«Ahora quiero comer algo» dice estirándose sobre la cama, cubierta solo por sus cabellos rubios, dejándome como una bestia hambrienta de sus besos.

«Entonces, vístete, o por el contrario, te quedarás aquí al menos otra media hora»

«¡A sus órdenes, señor capitán!» se ría de mí, llevándose la mano a la frente en señal de saludo y mientras yo me pongo de nuevo la bata, ella comienza  a buscar algo en su bolso. Toma una especie de combinación color carne…muy corta…y una bata también corta, y la amarra con la cinta. Se pone en pie de un salto, me coge la mano y dice

«Vamos a comer» me arrastra hasta la cocina

Afortunadamente la mesa ya estaba preparada, enciendo la vela y el equipo de música con el cd que había traído para nuestra música ambiente.

«Por favor, siéntate…en seguida vengo» tomo el recipiente de terracota con el arroz y echo un poco en los platos.

«Prueba» tomo el tenedor y se lo meto en la boca.

«Eres genial también en la cocina, está exquisito» dice satisfecha y sonriente. Menos mal que le gustaba, pienso. Me siento también yo y comenzamos a comer, silenciosas y un poco incómodas.

«Me divierte cómo estamos más incómodas en la mesa que en la habitación» le digo mientras busco su pie con el mío, ambos descalzos. Ella responde haciéndolo deslizarse a lo largo de la pierna hasta la rodilla y volviendo a atrás. Apoya las manos bajo la barbilla.

«¿Qué me has preparado de segundo?» había bajado el tono de voz, era casi ronca. Una sensación de calor se ancla en mi cuerpo.

«Hay asado» digo intentando mantener un poco de dignidad. Me levanto lentamente, casi tropiezo con la pata de la silla y ella contiene una risita.

Servido el asado, comemos en silencio, intercambiando miradas más locuaces que cualquier palabra. Sirvo el vino tinto y chocamos los vasos.

«¿Puedo coger otro pedazo?»

«Haz como si estuvieses en tu casa» levanto la tapa de la fuente para que elija el pedazo que más le gustara. Repite, está al parecer hambrienta, y yo la observo extasiada mientras come y bebe como si no hubiera un mañana.

«¿Puedo contratarte para que cocines esta delicia? Nunca he probado tan bueno» dice sirviéndose más vino.

«Podría ser interesante, después decidimos la retribución» bebemos juntas.

«Tenemos mi pastel y tu tarta de manzanas…yo opto por la segunda, el pastel lo comemos si acaso después» me dice con un tono extraño

«Ok» me levanto y cojo la tarta que todavía estaba en el horno, corto un trozo y lo pongo en un plato limpio. Recojo los platos sucios y los meto en el fregadero.

«Engordaré si como tanto cada vez que nos veamos» devora también la tarta de manzanas y apoya la espalda en la silla, saciada. Miro el reloj.

«¿Sabes qué hora es?» levanto la cejas «Las 23:30…el tiempo se ha ido volando…»

Se levanta.

«Vete a la habitación, coge el vino y dos vasos, yo llevo mi pastel»

«Me das miedo cuando saltas de ese modo» obedezco y mientras ella coge la caja del pastel, yo tomo dos vasos limpios y el vino.

La encuentro sentada en la cama, con la caja delante, mientras da golpecitos al colchón invitándome a sentarme a su lado. Lo hago después de haber dejado el vino y los vasos en la cómoda. Una vez en la cama la beso.

«Entonces, ¿ese pastel?»

«¿Estás lista? Ábrela»

Agarró las asas de la caja cuidando de no romperlas y delicadamente bajo los cuatro lados del cartón. Una enorme sonrisa aparece en mi rostro. No era un pastel. Era un lecho de fresas con una base de bizcocho y nata, y encima, escrito, con chocolate, un enrome “TE AMO”

«Estás completamente loca» le digo intentando contener las lágrimas.

«No, nada de lloros» me detiene rápidamente. Coge una fresa y me la acerca a la boca. La muerdo. Estaba completamente perdida en sus ojos y no me doy cuenta de que con la otra mano cogía un poco de nata. Y con esa me acaricia.

¿Resultado? Nata por todas partes. Se levanta, divertida, de la cama, parecía una niña por lo mucho que reía.

«Esta me la pagas» cojo tres fresas llenas de nata y ella no intenta ni siquiera escapar…se queda parada en una esquina del cuarto, con una fingida expresión de miedo.

La alcanzo. Con la primera fresa le mancho los bordes de sus labios de nata…nata que le quito con mi boca. Le abro la bata antes de hacerle morder las otras dos fresas. Estábamos de nuevo serias. El deseo estaba nuevamente tomando lugar. Con los labios pegados a los suyos llegamos a la cama.

Se deja guiar en cada movimiento. Aparto el pastel, dejándolo sobre la silla, al lado de la cama. Me coloco detrás de ella. Aferro las asillas de la combinación con los labios y la deslizo. Ella está desnuda frente a mí. Rozo la espalda con los labios, llegando hasta sus perfectos glúteos. Las manos rodean su  pelvis. Ella las agarra y entrelaza sus dedos a los míos. Intenta darse la vuelta, pero la mantengo quieta.

«Shhh» le digo al oído. Le muerdo el lóbulo mientras le aprieto un pecho y ella gira la cabeza buscando mis labios. Esta vez los encuentra, se los dejo encontrar.

Me quito yo sola la bata antes de hacerla mía una vez más.

 


	13. Emma

 

Ella no se fiaba de mí y yo no conseguía soportarlo. Quería que confiara en mí, quería entrar en su alma, quería comprender los motivos de su dolor, pero no me dejaba hacerlo y no tenía sentido estar en su casa si no me dejaba entrar en su corazón.

Me pongo de nuevo el bolso en el hombro. Alargo la mano para tomar el picaporte.

«¡Porque te amo!»

Mi mano se detiene a mitad de camino. El aire a mi alrededor, de repente, parece desaparecer. No logro creer en sus palabras.

Cierro los ojos que ya estaban ardiendo por las lágrimas. El corazón parece un tambor enloquecido y el pecho me dolía. ¿Era ese el motivo de su miedo? ¿Su amor por mí? ¿Podía ser una válida justificación?

¿Qué habría hecho yo en su lugar?

¿La amaba yo?

Mi mente pergeñaba demasiadas preguntas y yo necesitaba mirarla a los ojos. Bajo el brazo, respiro profundamente y la miro.

Sus labios tiemblan de miedo. Su rostro está bañado en lágrimas.

Todo está más claro en el momento en que sus ojos se cruzan con los míos. Bajo el hombro derecho, el mínimo movimiento que servía para dejar caer al suelo el bolso. Me giro completamente y tras dos pasos llego a sus labios. Cálidos, dulces, húmedos. Le agarró el rostro mientras su boca se abre para morder mi labio inferior.

La odiaba y la amaba. No hacía otra cosa que alejarme y me dolía. Pero ahora ya no lo haría. La estrecho a mí con fuerza, como para hacerle comprender que quería todo de ella. Quería que me perteneciese.

Su perfume era una droga. La habitación aparece frente a  mis ojos sin darme apenas cuenta, en el espejo que reflejaba la cama, sobre el mueble en el que había hecho sentarse a Regina. Su cuerpo perfecto se adapta al mío y descubro con placer que sé desabrochar su sujetador con una sola mano. Sus manos se insinúan en mis pantalones, desabrochándolos, y en ese momento mis pulmones retoman aire y al cerebro llega un poco de oxígeno.

Y levantó los párpados de nuevo.

Sus ojos negros me golpean en medio del pecho como un puñal. Las pupilas casi totalmente dilatadas hacen que sus ojos parezcan todavía más luminosos y una sensación nunca experimentada se ancla en el estómago. Le agarro las manos que aún ceñían mis caderas.

«Yo también te amo» Le rozo la mejilla con el índice y sonrío. Veo sus ojos bañarse de lágrimas, pero no me permite consolarla. Me besa de nuevo empujándome hacia la cama. Sentada sobre mí, me quita lentamente los pantalones. Era una visión. Un cuerpo perfecto yacía sobre mí y yo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué hacer. Sentía el calor ascender por mi bajo vientre, mientras su boca tomaba posesión de mi cuello.

Mientras me besaba, sentía su pecho desnudo sobre el mío y en aquel instante pierdo toda lucidez. Mi boca desciende por su cuello y sus pechos. Su piel perfumada estaba ardiendo, caliente bajo mi toque. Sus pechos prietos y perfectos…me gustaba tocarlos.

No me sentía fuera de lugar. Estaba absolutamente en mi sitio.

Aquel cuerpo, aquellas manos, aquella boca…su sabor y su perfume. Agarro un pezón con los dientes y ella arquea la espalda. No sabía qué podía darle  placer a una mujer…pero sus reacciones me sugerían que iba por buen camino. Sus manos en mis cabellos me invitaban a volver a su boca. Le aferro las caderas con el brazo y para pegar su cuerpo al mío clavo las uñas en sus nalgas.

Mi control se había escapado. Jadeaba bajo cada toque suyo que era totalmente perfecto. Su mano rozaba mi abdomen, algo más arriba de las bragas y me preguntaba por qué dudaba tanto. ¿Quizás por “mi primera vez”? No quería esperar más. Lentamente le rozo la barriga y con el índice recorro el contorno de sus abdominales. Desciendo más abajo hasta el interior de sus muslos y ella empuja su pelvis hacia mí. No necesitaba nada más.

Bajo velozmente sus bragas y ella hace lo mismo con las mías. Me coloco encima de ella, quitándole los cabellos que tenía sobre los ojos. Era bellísima. Le dedico una sonrisa antes de besarla de nuevo.

Pero ella se me anticipa y con un movimiento me coloca bajo ella. Le aferro los hombros para que no haya ningún espacio entre nuestros cuerpos.

Acaricia mis pechos y de forma cauta, desciende su mano entre mis piernas.

Me roza con una delicadeza casi impalpable, pero mi cuerpo tiene un sobresalto involuntario. La beso y la atraigo a mí,  mientras  con pequeños movimientos masajea el punto más sensible.

Creía enloquecer.

Lo que sentía era fuego puro, algo absolutamente imposible de describir y controlar. Doblo las piernas poco antes de que sus dedos se insinúen en mí.

Susurro constantemente su nombre, quería mantener la mente lúcida, por lo menos lo suficiente para asegurarme de que no era un sueño.

Aquella maravillosa mujer de ojos profundos como la noche y de cabellos oscuros me amaba y el vacío que mi estómago siempre había sentido en las relaciones precedentes parecía haberse colmado con el primer contacto de nuestras manos.

Pero quería más. Quería sentirla mía como yo me sentía suya. Sin apartar los ojos de los de ella (también porque hubiera sido difícil hacerlo) desciendo la mano por su bajo vientre. No tenía idea de cómo hacer, pero con ella, que me estaba mordiendo el labio inferior, todo se volvía más fácil.

Y también más difícil.

Las primeras gotas de sudor comenzaban a perlar su frente. Y yo continuaba besando casa centímetro de su rostro, como si olvidar un pequeña parte fuera una ofensa a su belleza. A horcajadas sobre mí, con nuestras bocas  pegadas y las lenguas entrelazadas, sentía el calor crecer y el corazón galopar. Y con todo eso, los movimientos de nuestras manos.

Aún presa de temblores, la estrecho fuerte, buscando imprimir en mi mente cuanto detalle fuera posible. Sus mejillas rojas, los músculos tensos de los brazos, las pupilas extremadamente dilatadas y brillantes, sus labios a fuego por mis besos, su perfume que a partir de ahora era un poco el mío, porque sabía que aquella imagen estaría marcada a fuego en mi memoria para el resto de mis días.

Temblor.

Sentía frío en un lado del cuerpo, pero los ojos no querían abrirse. Intento extender el brazo, pero me encuentro completamente bloqueada, por eso miro alrededor: el cobertor cubría solo su cuerpo  mientras estaba apoyada prácticamente sobre mí, sobre mi lado izquierdo. Aquel brazo lo bloqueaba ella con su cuerpo, el otro lo tenía aferrado con su mano.

Estaba aprisionada. Dormía felizmente. Sus cabellos despeinados sobre mi hombro, los labios entrecerrados en una media sonrisa, el perfume de sus cabellos era el ideal para despertarse.

Suspiro pensando en la noche vivida. No sabía qué hora serían, por la ventana se entreveía una rendija de luz, pero nada que me hiciese saber la hora. Al lado de la ventana había colgado un reloj, eran las diez.

Habíamos dormido poquísimo…¿cuándo había dejado de besarla? ¿De tocarla? ¿De quererla? ¿Cuándo el cansancio había prevalecido sobre el deseo?

El pastel con la nata había sido la guinda de la noche. Ella era…ella me amaba.

Apenas había comprendido en su totalidad aquella frase.

No sabía por qué no me hablaba de ese niño…me hería que no me hablase de ello, pero sus sentimientos me decían que no quería mostrarse débil. Era lícito. En el pasado también lo había hecho yo.

Su “te amo” me había conmocionado completamente. No era lo que me esperaba, estaba convencida de que me iba a dejar marchar por orgullo. En cambio no. Y desnudarla había sido liberador. Y en este cuerpo de diosa no había encontrado nada que pudiera parecerse vagamente a un defecto.

Si la primera vez fue romántica, la segunda había sido liberadora y la tercera decididamente pasional.

Todavía notaba la nata pegada al cuerpo, y aún más su sabor sobre mis labios. Seguía ahí mientras me pasaba yo misma mis dedos por los labios.

Temblor. Tomo el cobertor echado sobre su cuerpo e intentando no despertarla, nos cubro a las dos con él.

Vuelvo a mirarla. En el armario se ven todavía las huellas de mis manos.

Había sido necesario un punto de apoyo cuando me había bloqueado por detrás y me había acariciado la nuca con los labios para descender después hasta llegar a la parte baja de la espalda. Me había quedado petrificada. Habría querido besarla hasta hacernos daño, pero ella no me lo había permitido. Me había empujado hacia el armario con la mano entrelazada con la mía.

No lograba dejar de pensar en sus manos, en su toque. Rozaba mis senos con una precisión casi quirúrgica. Ambas manos habían recorrido todo mi cuerpo y estaban de nuevo ahí, entre mis piernas. Yo había agarrado una con fuerza, aplastándola contra mí.

«Quieta» me había susurrado mordiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja.

Pensar en ello era como revivirlo de nuevo. Una imprevista ola de calor recorre mi cuerpo.

Había entrado dentro de mí sin ni siquiera  darme tiempo para tomar aire y así me había quedado…sin respiración. Rozo los arañazos que le había hecho sin querer sobre el brazo. Sus pechos apoyados en mi espalda eran más excitantes que el resto.

Me había inmovilizado completamente. Con las piernas temblorosas, buscaba su boca que solo al final me concedió, antes de derretirme bajo sus caricias. Solo entonces había relajado su agarre y había permitido que me diera la vuelta y la abrazara, derrotada, buscando apoyo en el armario que tenía detrás.

Y ahora no logro dejar de mirarla en toda su perfección y de preguntarme cómo únicamente a los 28 años me he dado cuenta de cuánto una mujer puede ser sexy, excitante, bella…y de cuánto puedo sentir la necesidad de tener un contacto físico con ellas.

Pero era así, sentía esa necesidad con ella.

La miro una vez más antes de probar separarme de su cuerpo.

Quería prepararle  el desayuno antes de tomar una ducha juntas y salir a dar un paseo. Arruga le frente cuando le quito el brazo de  mi abdomen. Veloz, coloco una almohada en mi lugar, poniendo atención de no hacerla resbalar demasiado.

«Emma» susurra acurrucándose sobre sí misma. Hubiera querido también soñar con ella. Pero la realidad era mucho mejor que cualquier sueño. Le recolocó el cobertor sobre los hombros y me pongo encima cualquier cosa.

Hacía algo de fresco a pesar de ser las diez y decido encender la estufa que había cerca de la entrada. Había leña al lado y todo lo que era necesario para encenderla. Algunas cerillas, papel y pequeños troncos. Cierro la ventanilla antes de dirigirme al baño para lavarme la cara. El espejo reflejaba una imagen de mí poco cuidada: maquillaje corrido y cabellos despeinados, así que decido atarlo. Me lavo velozmente los dientes, mejor estar lista pronto.

Una vez en la cocina, abro algunas puertas para buscar lo indispensable: café, azúcar, jugo. La máquina del café estaba colocada al lado del microondas y después de algunos intentos infructuosos por encenderla, un dulce rumor llena la estancia. Lo había conseguido.

Distraídamente abro la nevera de la que saco la bandeja con la tarta hecha por ella. Corto dos pedazos y los coloco en un plato cogido del aparador. El café estaba listo. Sirvo dos tazas y…la bandeja. Dios mío, ¿había una bandeja en esa casa? Me asomo a la habitación y ella me da la respuesta, aun durmiendo: esa era la casa de Regina Mills. Ella tiene de todo, no estaba desprovista. Por eso, abro cada mueble que encuentro a mano hasta encontrarla, detrás de una tonga altísima de platos de cerámica con los bordes negros: sin duda su estilo. Coloco todo en la bandeja, tendiendo cuidado de no tirar el café.

No estaría mal una flor.

Apoyo de nuevo la bandeja sobre la mesa y miro a mi alrededor. No quería estropear el jarrón de la noche anterior, así que abro la puerta de la casa y salgo a la búsqueda de alguna pequeña flor perdida que buscaba refugio bajo la protección de la mirada de Regina.

Me enfermaría seguramente, estaríamos, más o menos, a cinco grados y después de dar vueltas alrededor de la casa, sin calcetines y solo con las pantuflas encuentro un rosal.

«Amor mío» exclamo «tú sí que me haces las cosas más sencillas»

Arranco una, poniendo atención con las espinas y regreso saltando adentro. Intento recobrar la circulación de mis pies al lado de la estufa, que mientras tanto había comenzado a chisporrotear.

Cojo la bandeja y me dirijo a la habitación. La pongo sobre la cómoda, abro las ventanas para dejar entrar algo de sol que en seguida ilumina a mi hermosura, aún profundamente dormida.

Me acerco a ella deslizándome en la cama. Le rozo la frente con mis labios.

«Hey, hermosura…despiértate»

Arruga la nariz fastidiada y se humedece los labios.

«Regina…» susurro apoyando mis labios en los suyos. Quito la almohada y me coloco de nuevo en mi sitio, que pocos  minutos antes había dejado. Su cuerpo cálido era un alivio para el mío, sin duda más frío. Retrocede asustada y refunfuña casi enfadada. No puedo hacer otra cosa sino sonreír divertida. Pero al no lograr mi fin, decido pasar a otros métodos: la envuelvo con mis brazos, cruzando las piernas con las suyas.

«Amor mío, es hora de abrir los ojos»

«No…es hora de dormir abrazadas» balbucea ella hundiendo la cabeza en mi cuello.

«Pero no puedes estar en la cama durmiendo todo el día» suspiro yo devolviéndole el abrazo «y además quería ducharme contigo…» dejo entender que la ducha sería a continuación y rápidamente su cabeza se alza para mirarme a los ojos. Sus ojos aún no del todo abiertos me escrutaban curiosos.

«Creo que estoy interesada en el propuesta»

«No tenía dudas, querida» respondo besándole la nariz «pero» me separo velozmente de ella para ir a coger la bandeja y apoyarla en la cama, mientras ella se colocaba una almohada detrás de la espalda.

Tomo la rosa y se la doy.

«La he robado de tu jardín, perdóname, pero quería encontrar algo que fuese digno de tu belleza. Y además tendrás hambre» me encojo de hombros.

Ella coge la rosa, visiblemente nerviosa y la huele.

«Esta es la primera vez que me regalan una flor después de una noche de estar con alguien. Y es la primera vez que me traen el desayuno a la cama. Y es la primera vez que no quiero mandar al diablo a quien ha compartido conmigo mi cama» inclina un poco la cabeza antes de acariciar mi mejilla con la palma de la mano «Eres estupenda Emma»

Enseña una sonrisa, estrechando los labios y tirando de mi barbilla hacia ella. Me besa.

«Gracias»

Siento las mejillas enrojecerse de calor. ¡Qué extraño! El sonido de su voz me hacía sentirme en casa.

Cojo la taza de café para dársela. Bebemos un sorbo.

«¿Cómo te las has arreglado para hacer el café?»

«Estaba la máquina. He abierto todas las puertas y he encontrado lo necesario. Sé desenvolverme en un lugar que no conozco» me trago un trozo de tarta…me moría de hambre.

La miraba luchar con la tarta que se deshacía bajo su toque. Era de una perfección embriagadora. Los dedos agarraban las migajas sobre la servilleta y los llevaba a la boca, donde desparecían y la punta de la lengua mojaba los labios. Me hubiera quedado horas mirándola, pero era nuestro fin de semana y no quería desperdiciarlo.

«Entonces, ¿qué hay por aquí para ver y dar una vuelta?» tengo la taza entre las manos para calentarlas.

Me mira un momento antes de levantarse y desaparecer.

«Dame dos minutos» envuelta en el cobertor, sale del cuarto y se encierra en el baño.

«¿Te encuentras mal?» grito cogiendo la bandeja y llevándola a la cocina. Debería haber limpiado. Ella era tan ordenada, y yo había dejado un caos de grandes dimensiones. Vacío la bandeja y dejo las tazas en el fregadero junto a los platos de la noche anterior. Abro el agua, pero el ruido de la puerta al abrirse me interrumpe. Me doy la vuelta.

Ella estaba allí, con los cabellos despeinaos, descalza y el cobertor escondiendo su cuerpo. Se acerca a mí antes de que pudiese mojarme las manos en el fregadero.

«¿Qué estás haciendo?»

«Limpio un poco, ayer no fregamos nada»

Me mira asombrada.

«Ven conmigo» dice tirándome de un brazo.

«Eh» casi tropiezo con la alfombra. La meta era la habitación. Me suelta la mano y se dirige por su lado, y con enorme estupor descubro que la cama tenía sábanas y edredón. Solo que la noche anterior no nos tomamos el tiempo de  abrirla.

«Pero, ¿hemos dormido encima?»

«Sí»

Deja caer el cobertor al suelo. Yo me quedo petrificada frente a su cuerpo desnudo. Todavía no estaba acostumbrada. Enarca una ceja antes de meterse debajo de las sábanas y del edredón. Asoma la cabeza, poniéndose de lado con el brazo sobre la almohada sosteniendo la cabeza. De aquella nube azul que era el edredón, aparece la otra mano que separa el otro lado de la cama y me invita a seguirla.

«No tengo intención de moverme de aquí al menos por hoy» dice con voz ronca.

La suya no solo era una voz…era música.

«Ok…ok» me siento en la cama.

«¿Qué haces?»

«Sigo tus órdenes»

«En mis órdenes la bata no está prevista. Quítatela»

Hermosa que corta el aliento. Como bajo algún encantamiento, abro aquella corta prenda que llevaba encima antes de unirme en la cama a aquella diosa que por algún extraño motivo me amaba y que había tenido la suerte de encontrar en mi camino.

Cubro mi cuerpo desnudo y aterido y me giro hacia ella.

«Has tenido una buena idea, ¿sabes?»

«Siempre me han dicho que soy un genio»

«Un genio del mal…»

«¿Sabes cuándo me has preguntado qué había que ver por los alrededores?»

Asiento con la cabeza mientras soltaba los cabellos.

«Yo todo lo que quiero ver lo tengo frente a mis ojos»

Se acerca a mí. Su mano cálida encuentra la mía bajo el edredón, pero pasa por encima de ella para dirigirse directamente hacia la espalda y me atrae con fuerza hacia ella.

«¿…qué sería yo?» dice sobre mis labios

«…un…un…genio» balbuceante, me falta la respiración ante la idea de su mano que se movía lenta y peligrosamente sobre los muslos. Desliza una pierna entre las mías, para estar perfectamente encajadas y se coloca sobre mí.

«Me harías…» no me deja acabar. Hunde sus labios en los labios en un beso cuyo significado habría estado claro a cualquiera tras medio segundo. Mete las manos entre mis cabellos antes de descender su boca por mi cuello. Me dejo perder totalmente en sus besos, y sin apenas haberme dado cuenta, su boca ya está sobre el vientre, donde la lengua trazaba pequeños círculos alrededor del ombligo. Cruza su mirada hambrienta con la mía.

Se sienta entre mis piernas que se habían separado para dejarle sitio. Se queda mirándome y observarla en esa posición era muy excitante. Acaricia el interior del muslo casi rozando mi intimidad, pero se separa de nuevo. Parecía que quería jugar.

No lograba estarme quieta sin tocarla. Me incorporo para poder al menos besarla, pero ella me empuja sobre la cama casi amenazadoramente. Se acerca a mi boca, huidiza…desciende entre mis piernas.

Aquella boca no solo lograba decir cosas mágicas, lograba también hacer cosas mágicas.

Mi explosión me dejó sin respiración, tanto como para temer perder el conocimiento.

«¿Estás aún viva?» dice colocándose a mi lado, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada con una expresión de orgullo y satisfacción.

Se me escapa una risa.

«Quítate esa sonrisita de la boca» digo entre respiraciones sofocadas.

«Nunca»

«Es incómodo»

«Incómodas son otras cosas…esto es perfecto»

La beso. Continuaba diciéndome que era perfecta cuando era exactamente lo contrario. Y no se daba cuenta de eso.

«Continúo pensando que es embarazoso»

«Entonces deja de pensarlo y bésame, verás que el apuro desaparecerá»

Y eso es lo que continuamos haciendo durante todo el día. Aquella cama se había convertido prácticamente en parte de nosotras. No nos levantamos ni siquiera para comer, como si hacer cualquier otra cosa fuese una pérdida de tiempo.

Pero una cosa era necesaria para concluir perfectamente ese día: una ducha juntas.

El chorro caliente mojaba sus cabellos y las primas gotas descendían sobre su cuerpo. Cierro la mampara transparente tras de mí.

 

«Hemos quemado las etapas con lo de hoy, ¿no?»

«No importa. Ha sido un día magnífico…en todos los sentidos»

«Y mañana vuelta a la realidad» suspiro tristemente.

«Ahora estamos aquí. En mañana pensamos mañana»

Alzaba el rostro bajo el chorro de agua. La normalidad sería devastadora. Mi trabajo, su trabajo…ella que no quería hablarme sobre ese niño. Después esos ojos negros me miran y las piernas parecen ceder. Cada vez que me mira de ese modo me parece hundirme en ella, y no hay manera de ralentizar la caída, siempre es demasiado frenética e imparable. Así como las ganas de besarla que se deriva de eso.

 

El domingo llega muy pronto. El paseo entre las casa con los nombres frutales nos enfrenta a la certidumbre de que nuestro fin de semana perfecto había acabado.

Paseando dadas de la mano, y viendo que no tenía ningún problema en dejarse ver en tiernos comportamientos con una mujer, me daba cuenta de cuánto podría convertirse todo eso en indispensable para mí. Siempre había sido una muchacha que iba de un chico a otro y por primera vez, con ella no sentía  la necesidad de escapar a toda prisa. La idea de compartir la cotidianidad no solo me gustaba sino que sentía curiosidad por ello.

Obviamente estos tres días no eran la cotidianidad, había sido…pura locura. Pasión, deseo, exploración. Conocimiento. Bueno, conocimiento no exactamente. Habría querido saber más, pero estoy segura que antes o después también la impenetrable Regina se dejaría ir.

Eran las 15:00. En una hora cada una de nosotras debía subir en su coche y volver a la realidad. ¿Se acabaría la magia? ¿Cómo estaríamos? ¿Nos veríamos todos los días? Eran tantas las preguntas que me hacía que…

«Emma» su voz

Me doy la vuelta. Manos sobre las caderas, mirada preocupada.

«¿Te sientes bien? Te he llamado tres veces, pero tenías la mirada perdida en el vacío»

Sonrío mientras me llevo los brazos al pecho, restregando las manos en la chaqueta.

«No, es solo que…ahora volvemos a casa. Es difícil pensar que no voy a despertarme a tu lado…que no voy a ver estos…» me acerco y le rozo los labios. Me siento en la hierba del jardín de Regina, apoyando la espalda en uno de sus manzanos.

«Es hermoso todo esto. Pero, ¿en el día a día? Lo sé, soy patética…»

«Shhh…» dice. Se arrodilla a mi lado. «Emma…maravilla viviente de cabellos dorados y ojos cristalinos. Te amo. Y el día a día será fantástico contigo. Así que piensa en esto. Yo…te…amo…» se acerca a mi rostro mientras dulcemente acariciaba mi mejilla.

«Y yo te amo» le tomo el rostro para darle un beso. Y cuando mi frente está aún sobre la suya le vuelvo a hacer la pregunta

«¿Me hablarás de ese niño?»

Difícil describir cómo se velan de tristeza sus ojos cuando lo nombro. Sus energías positivas se diluyen para dejar aparecer la desesperación. Y no sé con qué fuerza logra decir «Lo haré Emma. Mañana por la noche ven a mi casa y te cuento todo, ¿de acuerdo?»

Asiento. No estaba totalmente convencida con sus palabras. Había algo de incertidumbre en su voz antes de decirme que sí.

Se sienta a mi lado, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos y apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro.

El sol de marzo calentaba la atmosfera y pequeños rayos de sol se filtraban por las hojas encima de nosotras. Le ciño los hombros con un brazo para que pudiera acunarse como un niño.

«Este lugar me gusta. No sé…cuando pensaba en tu casa del campo me la imaginaba triste. De colores oscuros como un castillo atrapado por una maldición. En cambio…»

Se gira hacia mí, con su rostro entre mis brazos

«¿En cambio?»

Suspiro

«En cambio las paredes tiene el color de tu piel…y los  muebles prácticamente el color de tus cabellos. Eres tú, en fin la versión espléndida de mis sueños…y de mi realidad»

Sonríe complacida.

«Sí, lo sé, soy una hermosa mujer, modestamente…»

«Muy modesta, la señora»

Se ríe y me abraza.

«Creo que es hora de marcharnos, ¿qué te parece?»

«Ya»

Se aleja de mi cuerpo para ponerse de pie, y yo me levanto después de ella.

Una vez en casa, ordenamos las últimas cosas antes de cerrar definitivamente maleta y bolso y meterlos en los maleteros de nuestros coches.

A lo lejos se veían nubes oscuras.

«Ay, creo que en casa está lloviendo»

«Motivo para estar en el sofá viendo la tele con una manta sobre las piernas y mi novia al lado»

¿De verdad lo había dicho? ¿La había llamado novia? Sí. Era estúpida y ella era…

«¿Así que soy tu novia?» me toma las manos y se abraza a mí llevándolas a mi espalda.

«Creo que sí…¿quieres? Oh, dios mío» bajo la mirada casi disgustada «me siento como si estuviera en el colegio»

«Eres la belleza en persona, shh… Y sí, quiero ser tu novia»

Una sonrisa liberadora aparece en mi cara y nos damos un beso, como para sellar las palabras pronunciadas.

 

Subimos al coche. Su coche fúnebre viajaba a pocos metros delante de mi escarabajo amarillo canario. Sin duda dos colores extraños. Sin embargo habíamos salido del mismo camino.

Después de casi una hora de viaje entramos en la ciudad. Una lluvia estrepitosa se abatía sobre ella y el tráfico era indescriptible. Los faros de los coches se reflejaban en el asfalto mojado y eran molestos. Después de media hora de caravana en los semáforos finalmente logramos entrar en el aparcamiento de nuestro edificio. Aparcamos los coches uno al lado del otro. Ya estaba casi oscuro.

«Creo que te acompañaré hasta la puerta de tu casa y después  subiré a pie» digo empujándola contra una pared del ascensor y dándole besos por el cuello.

«Entonces, deberías dejarme bajar cuando se abran las puertas, ¿no?»

«No lo sé, debo pensar en ello»

«¡Qué boba eres!» ríe.

Las puertas se abren. Cogemos el respectivo equipaje. Regina me precedía, pero de repente se paró en seco. Me asomo fuera del ascensor.

Un niño.

De rodillas y aterido de frío como un polluelo, un niño de alrededor de 8 años estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyado en la puerta de Regina. Al oír el ascensor, levanta el rostro, regado de lágrimas.

Conocía a aquel niño. Lo había visto ya en una fotografía.

«Mamá» dice en tono desesperado.

«Henry» exclama Regina.

Regina tenía un hijo.

 

 


	14. Regina

 

A una media de 100 km/hora recorría el camino de vuelta, echando una ojeada por  el espejo retrovisor cada cierto tiempo a esa mancha amarilla que era su coche.

Éramos tan diferentes. Yo era ordenada, ella desordenada. Ella amaba los jeans y yo los trajes chaqueta. Pero en el fondo no teníamos que vestirnos en el mismo modo. Sabía que era sexy hasta con un suéter enorme y calcetines de lana en los pies.

Probablemente era mucho más romántica que yo. Pero sabía que el romanticismo era algo que con el tiempo nos habría abandonado, al menos esa versión azucarada que golpea a las jóvenes parejas en los primeros meses de relación.

Ok, estoy pensando demasiado. Regina relájate, todo irá bien.

Sin embargo, no lograba sacarme de la cabeza esos ojos tristes y preocupados por el regreso a casa. Por retomar la vida cotidiana. Podíamos hacer algo dentro de algunos días. No podíamos estar todos los días siempre en la cama. No es que  tener sexo con ella me disgustase, es más…era buena. Muy buena. Y me había quedado sorprendida al comprobar que no tenía ninguna inhibición, hiciéramos lo que hiciéramos.

Pero de todo ese fin de semana el mejor momento fue el desayuno en la cama. La rosa en la bandeja. Su expresión visiblemente incómoda y dulcísima.

Y con estas imágenes en la cabeza hacen aparición las primeras gotas de lluvia que  mojan el cristal del coche.

«Solo nos faltaba la lluvia» resoplo, consciente de pronto de la cotidianidad que nos envolvería al día siguiente.

Pero quizás con ella no sería pesada. Nuestros días volarían y por la noche sería hermoso comer juntas o dormir juntas. Teníamos dos casas a dos plantas de distancia. No había de qué preocuparse.

Finalmente en casa. Me dolían a morir las piernas de estar sentada. Penetro por el camino que da al aparcamiento de nuestro edificio. La lluvia ya caía copiosa. Me empaparía completamente los pies, aunque fueran tres pasos hasta entrar.

Ella ya estaba fuera del coche cogiendo su bolso, y se aproxima a mi maletero para sacar mi maleta. La gentileza en persona.

«No hay paraguas, ¿puedes correr con esos tacones?»

«Amor mío, he nacido con tacones, ten cuidado con no morder el polvo»

Me hundo bajo la lluvia sin darle tiempo a replicar y, a pesar de cargar con la maleta, llego antes que ella.

«¡Qué descortés eres!» me dice entrando en el ascensor

«Ah, no sabes perder»

Me miraba insistentemente.

Una extraña sensación recorre mi estómago apenas el ascensor comienza a moverse.

«Creo que te acompañaré hasta la puerta de tu casa y después bajaré a pie» se acerca a mí, dándome besos por el cuello.

«Entonces, deberías dejarme bajar  cuando se abran las puertas, ¿no?» mis manos estaban bajo su camiseta.

«No lo sé, debo pensarlo»

«¡Qué tonta!» digo mientras las puertas se abren frente a mí. Tomo la maleta que estaba tras de mí y doy un paso hacia delante, fuera del ascensor. La escena que se presenta delante no era en absoluto la que me esperaba.

Henry.

Me quedo algunos segundos observándolo mientras él levanta la cabeza que tenía apoyada en las rodillas. Estaba empapado. Las ropas sucias. El rostro regado de lágrimas y un morado en la mejilla.

«Mamá» su voz me trae de vuelta a la realidad. Una realidad que de pronto me estaba ahogando.

«Henry» me precipito hacia él y después de haberlo ayudado a levantarse me echa los brazos al cuello y comienza a sollozar repitiendo la palabra mamá.

El estómago me dolía y los ojos comienzan a arder.

«Estoy aquí Henry, estoy aquí, tranquilo»

Silenciosa, Emma había abierto mi puerta, sin hacer una pregunta. Se había quedado en silencio, tanto que por  un momento había pensado que ya no estaba ahí. Arrastra mi maleta hacia dentro y yo la sigo. La miro con ojos asustados, mientras que su mirada era totalmente de comprensión.

Mi atención vuelve a Henry.

Me arrodillo, apoyando sus pies en el suelo. Temblaba visiblemente.

Lo miro de cerca. Estaba delgado. Tenía sobre el labio la marca de un corte aún no curado y sobre el ojo derecho un morado.

«Amor…dime qué ha pasado» alguien lo había golpeado. Y algo me decía que sabía exactamente quién había sido.

Entre lágrimas que intentaba enjugar con mis manos, él movía la cabeza en signo de negación. No quería hablar de ello. No era el niño feliz que había dejado solo dos años antes a aquella mujer. Ya no era él.

«De acuerdo, me lo dirás después. Pero, ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí? Amor, te lo ruego, deja de llorar»

Se restregaba los ojos con sus manitas mojadas.

«Mamá, no me hagas…vol…volver a aquella casa…te lo ruego»

Un sentimiento de rabia recorre mi cuerpo mientras lo abrazo de nuevo.

Aquella mujer. Desde el primer momento lo había comprendido, no trataría a Henry como se lo merecía. Pero la genética todavía era una válida excusa a la que aferrarse cuando las madres se acuerdan de que han procreado.

No lo tendría otra vez.

Nunca más.

Tenía que pensar. ¿Debía llevarlo inmediatamente a la policía para denunciar el hecho? ¿O podía tenerlo una noche en casa? ¿Y si me denunciaban  por secuestro de un menor? No me lo darían nunca más. No, debía hacer lo correcto.

Lo alejo de nuevo de mí para mirarlo a los ojos.

«Henry, escucha, ahora vamos a hacer una cosa. Nos damos un buen baño caliente y nos ponemos ropa seca, si no, te refriaras. Después iremos a la policía  y te prometo que no te dejaré irte nunca más de aquí, nunca más, ¿está claro?»

Sus ojitos verdosos me miraban perdidos y asustados y le doy un beso en la frente. Cuánto había echado de menos ese gesto.

Susurra un “sí” casi imperceptible. Me levanto y aferrando su mano me dirijo hacia el baño.

Me paro de repente. Me había olvidado nuevamente de ella. Me parecían tan estúpidos los problemas en los que pensaba cuando conducía ahora que tenía a mi hijo conmigo. Me giro hacia ella, que tristemente esperaba una palabra de mi parte. Quizás se esperaba alguna otra cosa, pero en ese momento lo único que contaba era el bienestar de Henry y no podía turbarlo con otro suceso o presentación.

«Emma, creo que necesitaré un poco de tiempo para resolver la situación. Te llamo apenas pueda, ¿ok?»

Sus hombros toman una posición de derrota. Coge el bolso que está a su lado.

«Ok»

Incluso antes de que abra la puerta, vuelvo con Henry y lo acompaño hacia el baño.

Abro el agua de la bañera mientras lo ayudo a quitarse las ropas mojadas.

Escucho la puerta cerrarse. Emma se había ido.

Le quito la camiseta y lo que me había imaginado no era ni la mitad del horrendo espectáculo que se me presenta delante.

Su cuerpecito, delgado como nunca, estaba totalmente lleno de hematomas. Algunos violetas y recientes, otros menos. Lo hago darse la vuelta. La espalda era un campo de batalla. Había dejado mi hijo a una desequilibrada que lo maltrataba, no lo podía creer.

Me miraba con aquellos ojitos, preocupado.

«Todo irá bien Henry, tranquilo» le rozo el hematoma más grande sobre el tórax, y retrocede.

«Te duele, ¿verdad?» meto distraídamente la mano en la bañera, para comprobar la temperatura y él responde que sí.

Sonrió para darle valor.

«¿Te acuerdas de lo que hacíamos? Tú tocabas el agua y después te zambullías como un pescadito»

«No tengo ganas de zambullirme»

Qué tristeza escucharle decir esas palabras.

«No importa. Quítate los pantalones y entra en el agua, voy a traerte una cosa»

Lo beso en la mejilla. Me levanto, el corazón encogido, y después de quitarme los zapatos, me dirijo veloz a su habitación. Había comprado su gel preferido y allí se había quedado, por todo este tiempo.

Lo encuentro sentado con las piernas cruzadas mirando al vacío.

«Henry, ¿mira lo que te he traído?»

Eleva la mirada hacia el gel. Lo coge y echa un poco en la esponja. Después se enjabona sin decir nada.

«Henry, ¿me cuentas qué ha pasado? Así sabremos qué decir a la policía. ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?»

«Anna. Ha sido Anna»

Anna era su madre. O mejor, la que lo había traído al mundo.

Levanto su carita para que me mirase a los ojos.

«Yo no quería llamarla mamá, y ella se enfadaba. Y después no quería comer y no quería hacer la tarea» suspira y a mí me faltaba la respiración.

«Cuando venía aquellas señoras a  controlarla me amenazaba diciéndome que si decía algo me pegaría aún más. Así estaba callado. Esta mañana dejó por despiste las llaves de casa a mano, normalmente las escondía…y me escapé mientras ella estaba en el baño. Y he venido contigo. ¡Porque tú eres mi mamá, no ella!»

No quería llorar frente a él. Pero las lágrimas no querían saber nada de detenerse.

«Mamá, no llores…» su manita mojada se posó en mi mejilla.

«Tienes razón Henry» le acarició los cabellos «ya no lloro. Y resolveremos todo. Ahora te aclaras y comeremos algo. Después vamos a recobrar nuestra vida»

Hunde la cabeza bajo el agua, tapándose la nariz, para aclararse la espuma. Cojo la toalla más grande que encuentro y lo envuelvo, poniendo atención en no tocarle los hematomas, para no hacerle daño. Me arrodillo de nuevo frente a él mientras secó su rostro con una esquina de la toalla.

«¿Tienes hambre?» pregunto enarbolando mi sonrisa más confiada.

«Un poquito»

«Bien, ven a la habitación, veamos si hay algo que aún te sirva»

Con sus pies descalzos me sigue lentamente hasta la que había sido su habitación y que nunca tuve la intención de desmontar. Se sienta sobre la cama y comienzo a buscar algo que le fuera.

«Tengo frío»

«Ahora enciendo la calefacción, Henry»

Cojo el mando a distancia que estaba sobre la cómoda y aprieto el “on”. Cierro después la puerta para que el calor se concentrase en esa habitación.

«Ahora se calentara»

Los cajones estaban ordenados incluso con las cosas que había comprado después de que se hubiera ido. Ropa interior, calcetines, camisetas…compraba ropa para él, incluso sabiendo que no volvería.

«Pruébate estos, tesoro» le paso un par de slips azul cielo y él, lentamente, levantando una pierna y después la otra, se los pone.

«¿Están muy apretados?»

«No» responde volviendo a abrigarse con la toalla.

«Ok, vistámonos deprisa, deprisa, deprisísima» encuentro una camiseta de algodón de manga corta, los calcetines, un suéter con Spiderman y vaqueros.

Lo ayudo a vestirse y finalmente mi niño asume un aspecto normal.

Faltan los zapatos. Los que estaban en el armario seguramente  no le servían. Lo cojo de la mano, derechos a la cocina, y me paro en el baño para comprobar el número de los viejos tenis con los que había llegado. Eran un 30. Iríamos inmediatamente a comprar unos.

«Entonces, ¿qué quieres comer?»

«Quiero un bocadillo con tu mermelada. De manzana…»

«¿Todavía la recuerdas?»

«Me acuerdo de que era buenísima»

Qué dulce era mi niño. Y alguien lo había reducido a aquel estado y pagaría por ello, aquella mujer pagaría por haber hecho desaparecer la luz de sus ojos.

Lo miraba comer lentamente sus dos rebanadas de pan con la  confitura de manzana. Hablaba poco y Henry había sido siempre alguien que hablaba por los codos, de todo. Sería doloroso para él contarle a la policía lo sucedido. Pero al menos dormiría en casa conmigo.

«Tesoro, es hora de que vayamos a denunciar lo que ha pasado»

Sus ojos se abrieron completamente por el terror.

«Debes estar tranquilo. No te devolverán con ella. Pero si ahora no te llevo a la policía, me culparán a mí. Fíate de mi…¿ok?»

Una parte de mí quería estar segura de  lo que estaba diciendo, pero por otra parte no podía dejarlo con aquella mirada asustada, debía tranquilizarlo de alguna manera, y tranquilizarme yo misma. Ya eran las ocho de la noche. Los centros comerciales estaban a punto de cerrar y debía darme prisa si quería comprarle un par de zapatos nuevos.

Un viejo impermeable encontrado en su armario nos permite salir deprisa de casa, con el paraguas a cuestas, aunque ya la lluvia era poca y débil.

El tráfico había disminuido, pero en el centro comercial parecía Navidad: el aparcamiento abarrotado de coches nos hace perder un precioso cuarto de hora para buscar nuestros zapatos nuevos.

Henry no tenía ganas de ir de compras. Estaba cansado y tenía sueño, para nada interesado en los zapatos o en ir a la policía. Continuaba pidiéndome volver a casa. Elijo los primeros tenis que creía que podría gustarle, eran de su número, y casi enloquecidos por el tráfico, a las nueve de la noche, llegamos a la policía.

Bajo nerviosamente mientras Henry estaba preocupado en el asiento de atrás.

«Venga, tesoro, vamos»

Alarga su mano para coger la mía.

Me parecía estar sobre un gran precipicio y en breve me habría lanzado por mi propia voluntad. ¿Y si se impiden llevármelo a casa? Él no me lo habría perdonado, estoy segura.

Mis pies se hacen de repente pesados, mientras recorro los tres escalones de la entrada de la comisaria. En la garita, una mujer policía con los cabellos recogidos me pregunta qué necesitaba.

«Tengo que hacer una denuncia» respondo decidida.

Me escolta hasta  la oficina de denuncias donde un hombre con una expresión poco fiable estaba sentado leyendo un comic.

«Buenas noches» digo intentando captar su atención «Siéntate Henry»

«Buenas noches» me responde el policía casi rezongando «¿en qué puedo ayudarle?»

«Querría denunciar a una mujer por maltrato de un menor»

Su mirada se posa instintivamente sobre mi hijo.

«¿Es él el menor?» pregunta sentándose mejor y cruzando los brazos en el pecho.

«Sí»

«¿Y usted es la señora?»

«Mills, Regina Mills. Él es mi hijo y querría denunciar a la madre biológica. Tengo pruebas de que el niño ha sido golpeado. Pero someteré a mi hijo a todas las preguntas y les permitiré hacer las averiguaciones oportunas solo con mi abogado, el asistente social y un médico delante. Este último será una figura fundamental»

Me acerco a Henry que mientras tanto había aferrado mi mano y miraba al policía con ojos aterrorizados.

«Hola, muchacho» dice el policía

«Hola» responde tímidamente Henry

«¿Te apetece un chocolate caliente? Tu mamá y yo tenemos que hablar»

«No…»

«Señora, no podemos hablar de ciertas cosas con él delante. Llame a su abogado, comenzaré a tramitar la denuncia e inmediatamente llegarán el asistente social y el médico. Llamaré a nuestra agente especializada en psicología que tomará testimonio al niño»

Desde ese momento en adelante comienza un vaivén de personas y llamadas de teléfono, y Henry que no quería separase de mí ni un minuto. Intentaba siempre situarme en una posición desde la que él pudiera verme en todo momento.

Desde la puerta veía a mi hijo hablar con la policía y después con el asistente social y yo intento contar del modo más detallado posible en qué condiciones estaba cuando lo había encontrado en el pasillo.

«Había una persona conmigo, podría testificar si fuera necesario»

Emma seguramente no se negaría. Ahora la necesitaba. Pero Henry me necesitaba a mí y no quería que pensase en absoluto que podía prestar más atención a Emma que a él.

Después de dos horas de interrogatorios y preguntas y de la visita del médico efectuada en mi presencia, fuimos libres para irnos. El asistente social había dado el ok para que durante los días siguientes Henry se quedase en mi casa.

«Con toda esta documentación podrá tener al niño de vuelta definitivamente. Esa mujer ya no lo verá más. Me aseguraré de que eso suceda»

No consigo creerlo. Henry volvería a casa conmigo

Para siempre.

Mis piernas ceden de la emoción. Pido un vaso de agua e intento regularizar mi respiración.

Ya no me lo quitarían más.

«Mamá» dice Henry después de haber salido de la sala de al lado, de la mano de la psicóloga.

Corre hacia mí para abrazarme.

«¿Ha ido todo bien?»

«Me han hecho muchas preguntas. Estoy cansado, ¿podemos ir a casa?»

Levanto la vista hacia la psicóloga para tener su confirmación.

«Sí, podemos irnos, tesoro»

 

Me quedo observándolo durante media hora mientras duerme en mi cama. Había echado de menos su respiración y su abrazo. Su calor y su amor incondicional por mí.

Era la una de la mañana. Quién sabe si Emma estaría aún despierta. Le mando un mensaje

 _«¿Estás despierta?»_ envío

Probablemente dormía desde hace tiempo.

_«Por supuesto que estoy despierta, ¿cómo ha ido?»_

Las fuerzas y la sangre fría que había mantenido hasta el momento se derrumban.

 _«Te lo ruego, ven a casa, rápido»_ envío

Salgo lenta y silenciosamente de mi habitación, envuelta en mi bata y con unas pantuflas poco sexys. La tensión comienza a derramarse en lágrimas.

_«Estoy en la puerta, abre»_

Recorro los diez metros que separaban mi habitación de la puerta de entrada. La abro y las lágrimas descienden más copiosas, imparables.

Cierra despacio la puerta y se queda quieta abrazándome  mientras las lágrimas me regaban la cara. No me dice una palabra: se limita a abrazarme y acariciarme la espalda como un niño entre los brazos de su madre. Como había hecho yo con Henry poco antes.

Su perfume me tranquilizaba, sin embargo los pensamientos que habían comenzado a hacerse camino en cuanto los ojos de Henry se habían cruzado con los míos me hacían pedazos el corazón.

Ella que sabía amarme con una única mirada, ella que estaba loca por mí…ella que me tranquilizaba tomándome de la mano.

Le aferro la cara y la beso, intentando encontrar el valor para contarle todo y para confesarle la decisión que había tomado.

«Vamos a sentarnos» dice susurrando.

La sigo. Tenía el corazón ligero por Henry, pero acongojado por ella.

Estupenda en su suéter blanco y los cabellos lisos sobre los hombros, tomo aliento.

«Adopté a Henry cuando solo tenía pocos meses. La madre lo había dejado en un centro porque decía que no podía ocuparse de él» aferraba sus manos, y en cambio recibía la más bella de las sonrisas, aquella que solo reservaba para mí.

«Yo tenía tu edad en esa época, no quería esperar al hombre que nunca habría llegado para tener un hijo. Y así a través de contactos de amigos abogados que se ocupaban de menores, logré tener a Henry. Me enamoré inmediatamente de ese niño…lograba sacar lo mejor de mí. Lograba hacerme llorar de alegría, y solo Dios sabe cuánto lo necesitaba. Pasaron los años…Henry crecía, y un día me llegó una carta de un abogado diciéndome que la madre biológica quería verlo. El mundo se me derrumbó encima, él era mi hijo y una mujer que solamente lo había traído al mundo me lo quitaría. Intento explicarle la situación a Henry…él sabía que yo lo había adoptado, pero no se había quedado perturbado, de alguna manera se lo esperaba. Tiene un sexto sentido sensacional ese niño» sonrío orgullosa.

«Primero un encuentro, después dos, después uno a la semana. Vi a aquella mujer en los encuentros, y a la primera ojeada vi que algo no iba bien con ella. Sentía que no era una buena persona. Y después de seis meses, en medio de procesos y juicios, logró quitármelo. Pero, ¡él era mío!»

Me coloca un mechón.

«Después llegaste tú. Todavía estaba destrozada por eso, aunque ya habían pasado dos años. Y volví a sonreír. Y hoy él ha vuelto y me ha dicho que la madre biológica le pega. Hemos ido a poner la denuncia. Ellos piensan que ganaré y que nunca más me lo quitarán»

Pero mi rostro en ese momento no quería sonreír. Y ella lo había comprendido.

«Y ahora tú debes hacerle sonreír a él, ¿verdad? ¿Me has llamado por eso?»

Arrugo la frente y abro la boca, asombrada.

«¿Sabes? Tú…me echaste sin ni siquiera darte la vuelta» me deja la mano, lentamente «Yo seré romántica, pero no soy estúpida. Y créeme, te comprendo. Un hijo es un hijo, nada ni nadie podrá nunca competir. Y serás una madre excepcional, ya lo sé» inclina ligeramente la cabeza hacia la izquierda, para mirarme mejor.

«Y ahora tú debes pensar en traerlo de vuelta a casa contigo. Y todas las atenciones deberán ser para él, y todas tus energías servirán para hacer que se restablezca, para curarlo» se pone de pie, su voz era ronca, a punto de llorar.

«Te amo, pero ahora debo pensar en él. No puedo…» me falta el aliento «no puedo explicarle lo que somos. Necesita tranquilidad, atenciones. Me necesita al 100%»

«Regina, lo sé. También yo te amo…no me pidas que finja que entre nosotras no ha habido nada. No lo hagas»

Me levanto y le tomo las manos

«Te pido solo que me esperes un poco. Vendrá el juicio, las sesiones con el psicólogo…»

Estaba moviendo la cabeza

«No digas nada que ni tú misma sabes si sucederá»

Me toma el rostro entre sus manos y me besa.

«Tú habrías sido mi fuerza en una situación similar, no un obstáculo. Adiós Regina»

Se da la vuelta y se dirige a la puerta de la entrada. La cierra a sus espaldas, sin girarse.

La mujer que me había hecho sonreír, que me había salvado y que yo a mi vez había salvado se había ido y no volvería. Henry no estaba previsto en mi vida, no había previsto su regreso, pero era su madre y su felicidad estaba antes de cualquier cosa, de cualquier otra persona. Incluso de la mía.

La cabeza me latía dolorosamente, junto con el corazón. Entro en mi habitación y la visión de mi hijo me da la certidumbre de que quizás había hecho lo correcto. Me deslizo bajo las sábanas con él. Miro sus ojos soñadores antes de ceder al cansancio y seguirlo en sus sueños.

 


	15. Emma

 

Regina tenía un hijo. En el fondo lo sabía, pero escuchar esa vocecita pronunciar la palabra “mamá” me había literalmente chocado.

Y ella no me había mirado.

No había tenido la necesidad de explicarme.

No me había dado las gracias.

Fue como si no estuviera allí. Había cogido al niño en brazos y lo había estrechado como a un tesoro preciado. El niño estaba visiblemente empapado y tenía frío. Era mejor no dar un espectáculo en el pasillo, la gente seguramente había hecho preguntas.

Recojo el bolso de Regina que había caído al suelo, ella ni se había dado cuenta. Saco las llaves y abro la puerta, intentando no asustar al niño ni a Regina. Meto dentro su maleta y mi bolso, para dejar libre el rellano. Cierro despacio la puerta y me quedo en una esquina observándolos.

Lo tiene aferrada a ella por algunos minutos, mientras él continuaba llorando y sollozando. Me sentía totalmente fuera de lugar en aquella casa. Soy una extraña que observa un momento demasiado íntimo. Me siento culpable.

Deja al niño en el suelo, intentando calmarlo y después de algunas frases de ánimo, con una dulzura digna de la mejor mamá del mundo, lo convence para darse un baño antes de decidir qué hacer. Continúo mirándolos mientras se dirigen hacia el baño. Y solo entonces ella se para, como si solo en ese momento se hubiese acordado de mi presencia.

«Emma, creo que necesitaré algo de tiempo para resolver este problema. Te llamo apenas pueda, ¿ok?»

Asiento antes de decir un “ok” encogido. Pero ella ya estaba en el baño con Henry. Cojo el bolso, perfectamente consciente de que todas las palabras y sentimientos expresados ese fin de semana tendrían un peso insignificante en su vida ahora que el niño estaba de nuevo con ella.

Salgo de aquella casa casi en trance, incapaz de controlar la sensación de desfallecimiento que crecía en mí. Subo las escaleras que me separan de mi casa arrastrando el bolso que golpeaba en cada escalón.

La perfección de un amor dura solo una semana en mi vida. Ella me había hecho caer, levantarme y ahora estaba de nuevo por el suelo y ella no se daría la vuelta para salvarme porque un pequeño de siete años (creo) dependía totalmente de ella. Yo soy una mujer adulta y como tal se espera que sobreviva sola. Los bolsos acaban al lado de la puerta.

Me siento en el sofá y me quedo mirando al vacío durante casi una hora con el teléfono en la mano. Sabía que no me llamaría, por lo menos no después de una hora solamente. El tiempo no habría pasado nunca si me hubiera quedado allí petrificada, así que decido vaciar el bolso y lavar todo lo que había dentro.

Llevo el bolso al baño, lo abro y echo todo en el suelo. Divido con atención lo delicado de lo no delicado…así perdería un tiempo precioso y no me volvería loca esperando esa llamada que quizás nunca llegaría.

Después de haber lavado a mano minuciosamente todas las prendas delicadas, haberlas tendido, y haber tendido también todo lo lavado en la lavadora, haber planchado la ropa atrasada, incluido ropa interior, calcetines, toallas y sábanas, levanto la mirada hacia el reloj. Todavía eran las diez.

¿Qué otra podía hacer? ¡Claro! Una ducha.

Me meto bajo el chorro del agua caliente, pensando en las palabras que Regina podría utilizar para alejarme, para estar con su amado hijo, perdido y encontrado. Me pongo en su piel. ¿Qué habría hecho yo en su lugar?  ¿La habría alejado? Me llevo las manos a la cara, echándome hacia atrás los cabellos.

Cuando decido cerrar el agua ya son las once de la noche.

Una hora bajo el agua y me sentía exactamente como antes.

Es más, cuanto más pasaba el tiempo, más fuerte se hacía en mí la idea de que perdería a la mujer que amaba. ¿No valía yo un esfuerzo?

Seco perfectamente mi cabello, aún tenía tiempo que perder. Debía cortármelos, las puntas estaban destrozadas y el rubio ya se había desvaído, ya no era luminoso. Quizás volviera al castaño, mi color natural, podía ser una idea.

Medianoche. Me pongo en la ventana.

El coche estaba de nuevo en el aparcamiento: estaba en casa y todavía no me había llamado. Mejor beber algo. Cojo la taza con manos temblorosas y caliento el agua en el microondas para hacerme una tila. El bip del tiempo suena en el silencio, y pasan algunos minutos antes de encontrar las fuerzas para levantarme. El móvil no daba ninguna señal de vida.

Las 00:15. Era una tortura. Nunca había sido tan devastador esperar a alguien, nunca.

Golpeaba nerviosamente las uñas contra la mesa mientras sorbía la tila.

Las 00:30. Aún nada. Ya sin esperanzas, me arrastro hasta la habitación y me dejo caer cansada en la cama, sin deshacerla. Cojo una almohada y la abrazo.

El silencio era insoportable. El único ruido que escuchaba era el de las agujas del reloj en la pared, y eso no hacía otra cosa sino ponerme nerviosa y echarme en cara la realidad. Decido levantarme una última vez antes de intentar dormir.

Me voy al baño a lavarme los dientes. ¿Diez minutos para cepillar los dientes era excesivo? Con seguridad sí.

Me voy a quitar el suéter cuando una débil vibración ilumina el móvil.

_«¿Estás despierta?»_

¡Oh, Dios! Me había escrito. No lo podía creer.

 _«Claro que estoy despierta, ¿cómo ha ido?»_ envío

Tecleo velozmente

_«Te ruego, ven a casa, rápido»_

Me quería. ¿Me estaba pidiendo ayuda? Quizás me había equivocado. Cojo las llaves y bajo velozmente las escaleras, hasta encontrarme frente a su puerta.

 _«Estoy afuera, ábreme»_ envío

Un minuto interminable frente a aquella puerta. El corazón galopaba.

Finalmente la puerta se abre.

Ella, frente a mí, se deshace en lágrimas.

Atravieso el umbral una vez más sin decir nada.

La abrazo rápidamente mientras siento los sollozos que nacen en su pecho y me separo despacio de la puerta hasta cerrarla. Había sido duro para ella enfrentarse al niño y a todo lo demás. Probablemente no había echado una lágrima hasta ahora para no asustar al niño. Prefería enfrentarse a todo sola para no parecer débil ante cualquiera que estuviese a su lado.

Sus manos rodearon mis caderas, para después subir y llegar hasta mi rostro, que agarra y besa, desesperada. Respondo al beso, gracias al cual mis dudas tienen confirmación.

«Vamos a sentarnos» digo en un susurro.

La tomo de las manos y me dirijo hacia el sofá, donde me siento después de ella, tomándole las manos. Y entonces comienza a hablar, sin detenerse.

«Adopté a Henry cuando solo tenía pocos meses. La madre lo había dejado en un centro porque decía que no podía ocuparse de él. Yo tenía tu edad en esa época, no quería esperar al hombre que nunca habría llegado para tener un hijo. Y así a través de contactos de amigos abogados que se ocupaban de menores, logré tener a Henry. Me enamoré inmediatamente de ese niño…lograba sacar lo mejor de mí. Lograba hacerme llorar de alegría, y solo Dios sabe cuánto lo necesitaba. Pasaron los años…Henry crecía, y un día me llegó una carta de un abogado diciéndome que la madre biológica quería verlo. El mundo se me derrumbó encima, él era mi hijo y una mujer que solamente lo había traído al mundo me lo quitaría. Intento explicarle la situación a Henry…él sabía que yo lo había adoptado, pero no se había quedado perturbado, de alguna manera se lo esperaba. Tiene un sexto sentido sensacional ese niño» Yo sonreía para darle ánimos y ella sonreía siempre que nombraba al hijo: orgullosa, feliz y herida al mismo tiempo.

«Primero un encuentro, después dos, después uno a la semana. Vi a aquella mujer en los encuentros, y a la primera ojeada vi que algo no iba bien con ella. Sentía que no era una buena persona. Y después de seis meses, en medio de procesos y juicios, logró quitármelo. Pero, ¡él era mío! Después llegaste tú» me coloca un mechón detrás de la oreja « Todavía estaba destrozada por eso, aunque ya habían pasado dos años. Y volví a sonreír. Y hoy él ha vuelto y me ha dicho que la madre biológica le pega. Hemos ido a poner la denuncia. Ellos piensan que ganaré y que nunca más me lo quitarán»

Nunca lo hubiera creído, pero los ojos de una madre que habla de su hijo son los más bellos del mundo. Nunca lograría hacer brillar esos ojos de la misma manera. El amor que podría darle nunca la colmaría como lo hacía él. Por eso las palabras que se formaban en mi mente son fáciles de pronunciar: nunca podría destruir o ponerme en medio de esa maravillosa suerte que le había tocado.

«Y ahora tú debes hacerle sonreír a él, ¿verdad? ¿Me has llamado por eso?»

En su rostro aparece un velo de tristeza. Yo hablaba y ella se entristecía.

«¿Sabes? Tú…me echaste sin ni siquiera darte la vuelta» le suelto la mano lentamente «Yo seré romántica, pero no soy estúpida. Y créeme, te comprendo. Un hijo es un hijo, nada ni nadie podrá nunca competir. Y serás una madre excepcional, ya lo sé. Y ahora tú debes pensar en traerlo de vuelta a casa contigo. Y todas las atenciones deberán ser para él, y todas tus energías servirán para hacer que se restablezca, para curarlo»

Las lágrimas que había retenido durante toda la noche comenzaban aparecer en mis ojos y decido ponerme en pie, dispuesta a marcharme.

«Te amo, pero ahora debo pensar en él. No puedo…» me falta el aliento «no puedo explicarle lo que somos. Necesita tranquilidad, atenciones. Me necesita al 100%»

«Regina, lo sé. También yo te amo…no me pidas que finja que entre nosotras no ha habido nada. No lo hagas» me muerdo el labio. Podía soportar todo, pero no ser extrañas. Antes prefería la nada. A veces es preferible nada antes que migajas.

Se pone en pie ella también. Sus ojos negros como la noche apuñalan los míos. Me aprieta nuevamente las manos.

«Te pido solo que me esperes un poco. Vendrá el juicio, las sesiones con el psicólogo…»

Muevo la cabeza

«No digas nada que ni tú misma sabes si sucederá»

Estaba tan claro ahora. Su fuerza era su hijo. Sonrío mientras una lágrima cae. Por instinto le agarro el rostro entre las manos y la beso.

«Tú habrías sido mi fuerza en una situación similar, no un obstáculo. Adiós Regina»

Me doy la vuelta y como había hecho ella horas antes, no me giro.

Cierro despacio la puerta, sabedora de que aquel niño ya estaba en esa casa, bajo su protección, de repente estoy celosa de él.

Sabía que tenía en casa somníferos, gotas, nada excesivamente fuerte, solo lo suficiente para dormir dos días enteros. Encuentro el fármaco en cuestión en el cajón de los medicamentos y me echo veinte gotas directamente sobre la lengua. Me meto en la cama casi en estado catatónico, no me quito ninguna prenda de ropa. Pocos minutos después la somnolencia vence a los pensamientos…y a las lágrimas.

 

Un dolor agudo en la cabeza interrumpe mi atormentado sueño. Completamente atontada, intento abrir los ojos, inútilmente. Los párpados parecían pesados como ladrillos y también la sensación que tenía sobre el pecho. Pero había decidido no pensar en ello.

Con ayuda de los dedos, intento abrir los párpados. Lo había logrado. Guiño los ojos a la búsqueda de un despertador o del teléfono o de cualquier cosa que marcase la hora…las cinco y media. ¿De la mañana? ¿De la tarde? ¿Qué día era?

No había motivo para preocuparme, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. Me pongo en pie, aún mareada, intentando olvidar el motivo de mi dolor de cabeza. Cojo el teléfono, que había dejado sobre el mueble cercano a la puerta de la habitación. Cinco mensajes y seis llamadas. No tenía intención de mirar de quiénes eran y menos de leer. Habían pasado dos días. Había dormido 18 horas y me sentía más cansada que nunca. Pero esta vez no me quedaría en casa llorando.

En aquella casa todo me recordaba a ella. Tenía que salir.

Llamo a mi amiga Isabella, tenía que salir por necesidad, bailar, emborracharme hasta olvidar mi nombre. Gracias a Dios Isabella, cuando se trataba de beber, siempre estaba disponible.

Tacones de vértigo, vestido ceñido y corto, negro. Maquillaje que habría dado envidia a los mejores maquiladores y lista para salir a escena.

 

DOS MESES DESPUÉS

Ya hacía dos semanas que me levantaba con náuseas y con molestos ardores de estómago. Había engordado al menos tres kilos (lo probaban los vaqueros demasiado estrechos y los sujetadores inutilizables), culpa de las noches a base de alcohol, que se había convertido en mi alimento principal. Al menos por las noches.

Junto con un número indefinido de hombres que me había llevado a la cama. A la cama no era la definición más correcta: me los había llevado al coche. Y eran unos negados en el sexo, nada que ver con el fantástico sexo con Regina.

Y probablemente si hubiese probado con otra mujer habría tenido al menos un provecho satisfactorio de esas aventuras, pero tocar a una mujer que no fuese ella era demasiado.

A pesar de eso, no me dolía como antes pensar en ella. Lograba incluso cruzarme con ella sin volverme loca.

Algunas semanas antes, mientras volvía de una noche de discoteca (las noches del viernes eran las mejores, y normalmente regresaba el sábado por la mañana. A las nueve más o menos) había tenido la mala suerte (o buena) de cruzarme a Regina y Henry que salían del ascensor.

 

Recuerdo perfectamente su mirada desconcertada. Y mis piernas imprevistamente inseguras sobre los tacones. Intento inútilmente encontrar algo de contención mientras me miraba de pies a cabeza.

Ella estaba como siempre impecable: traje chaqueta negro, blusa azul, abrigo negro. No se le salía ni un pelo fuera de su sitio. El rostro de Henry estaba más iluminado desde la última vez que lo había visto, y parecía verdaderamente más tranquilo.

«Hola» había dicho Henry sin pelos en la lengua.

«Hola, muchacho» había respondido yo un poco asombrada

Se separan para dejarme libre el acceso al ascensor. Bajo la mirada, incómoda por el modo en que me miraba. Su modo, nuestro modo.

Las puertas se cierran mientras ella aún estaba parada mirándome. Y Henry la observaba a ella.

Me quito los zapatos mientras vuelvo a recobrar un ritmo normal de respiración. Había sobrevivido a ese encuentro, no tenía que mudarme por obligación. Me gustaba aquella casa, y mi trabajo y mis amigos. No me iría solo porque ella viviera ahí.

Pero algo hace que necesariamente cambie mis planes.

Las acostumbradas pastillas que tomaba para el ardor de estómago y las náuseas ya no eran suficiente, así que decido ir al ambulatorio más cercano para que me dieran algo más adecuado. Cojo una toalla limpia del mueble de debajo del lavabo y por error se me cae un paquete de compresas. Lo dejo en su lugar y me lavo la cara. Estaba hinchada como pocas veces lo había estada en mi vida.

Me pongo unos pantalones de chándal, los vaqueros ya no me entraban, y voy a la cocina a beber un vaso de agua.

Distraídamente miro la fecha en el calendario. Estábamos a finales de mayo  y no hacía calor.

Finales de mayo.

Finales de mayo.

¿Y abril? ¿Cuándo había pasado abril?

«Oh, mierda»

De repente recuerdo una cosa fundamental que había olvidado por completo en los dos últimos meses. Corro al baño y abro la puerta del mueble del lavabo. El paquete de compresas estaba intacto desde el día en que Regina me había curado la mano ensangrentada.

En ese momento estaba intacto y lo estaba ahora también.

No era posible.

Corro a la habitación y abro la puerta del armario. Dentro, mi espejo me diría la verdad.

Levanto la tela del chándal y de la camisa de manga corta. El bajo vientre no estaba plano como siempre. Tenía una pequeña hinchazón. Los pechos estaban…desproporcionados y me dolían mucho. Y las caderas…y la cara.

«AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA» grito

«¡Oh, Dios, estoy embarazada!»

Caigo como un peso muerto en el borde de la cama.

Recorro velozmente los dos últimos meses. Regina, Henry, ella que me deja. Yo que tengo sexo con cualquier persona del sexo opuesto que se me pone a tiro, solo para intentar dulcificar el amargor de la decisión de Regina.

Sexo, sexo, sexo, sexo.

Había tenido sexo y bebido durante dos meses enteros.

No era el alcohol o la comida basura lo que me habían hecho engendrar.

¿Estaba de verdad embarazada? Debía saberlo, inmediatamente.

Cojo al vuelo las llaves, el bolso, la cabeza que había perdido durante dos meses.

La cabeza que se había quedado en esos tres días fantásticos e irrepetibles que había pasado con ella.

Había hecho de todo, había alejado con todas mis fuerzas su recuerdo, su olor, sus ojos y sus manos. Pero había sido totalmente inútil.

El ascensor parecía de repente demasiado estrecho, desprovisto de oxígeno. El pánico volvía su descenso lentísimo.

Subo al coche y por las prisas se me caen las llaves en la moqueta.

«¡Qué mierda!»

Golpeo el volante con las manos. Meto la mano bajo el asiento esperando encontrarlas sin tener que moverlo hacia atrás, apoyando los hombros en el cristal.

Alguien toca de repente en la ventanilla y me golpeo la cabeza contra el volante.

«¿Quién diablos es ahora?»

Masajeándome la cabeza, me pongo derecha para ver. Dos ojos negros como la noche me miran preocupados.

Era ella.

Los labios estaban pintados con el acostumbrado rojo fuego. Piel lisa y perfecta. Cabello impecable. Bellísima.

Bajo la ventanilla con la manivela.

«Hola» me dice insegura

«Hola Regina, ¿ha pasado algo?»

«No, yo…» se toca nerviosamente el borde de la manga de la chaqueta «quería solo saber cómo estabas»

«Oh…yo…estoy bien, gracias» el ardor en el estómago había aumentado.

«Estoy contenta»

Silencio embarazoso. La miraba a los ojos, pero ella no tenía  el valor para hacerlo.

«¿Henry está bien?»

«Oh, sí, él está muy bien. Está en el colegio, he pasado por casa a coger unos documentos de la oficina y he visto que habías subido al coche y…»

«Comprendo. Estoy contenta de que todo vaya bien, ahora tengo un poco de prisa, tengo que irme»

«Yo…» deja la frase a mitad.

«¿Querías decirme algo más?» adelante Regina

Dime que te has equivocado y que todavía me amas. Sé que es así, lo leo en tus ojos.

«No, puedes irte. Adiós Emma»

Se marcha, una vez más sin darse la vuelta. El instinto me pedía seguirla y besarla, pero no podía. Tenía un problema mucho más grande que resolver, en el fondo me lo había enseñado ella: los hijos siempre están en primer lugar.

Compro rápidamente unos test de embarazo y una botella de agua en el supermercado.

Me la trago como si no hubiese un mañana y en pocos minutos llegan las ganas. Abro el paquete con los dos test y poniendo atención en no mancharme con mi propia orina, mojo el palo, en dos momentos diferentes. Me vuelvo a vestir y espero en la silla al lado del lavabo. Afortunadamente el ambulatorio estaba casi vacío y el baño todavía limpio y sin olores irrespirables.

Para distraer la mente, leo las instrucciones del test: una línea negativo, dos, positivo. No era muy complicado. Y además ya lo había hecho casi dos años antes. La idea hacía que el suelo bajo mis pies desapareciera.

Doy una ojeada al reloj. Habían pasado dos minutos, era suficiente.

Cojo los dos test y los pongo uno al lado del otro: había cuatro líneas.

Dos en uno y dos en el otro. Había poco margen de equivocación.

Respiro profundamente y salgo del ambulatorio.

Aquello no era justo. Ya no era necesario ir al médico de cabecera.

Mi ginecólogo, al que había ido después del aborto solo un año antes, todavía estaba en su puesto. No me vería enseguida, pero podía pedir cita.

Me recibe su secretaria que me pide que me siente en la sala de espera. Otras tres mujeres con barriga, en estado más avanzado que yo, estaban sentadas en las sillas a mi lado. Me sonreían felices.

¿Por qué las mamás sonríen siempre?

Mantenía nerviosamente los test en la mano, dando de vez en cuando una ojeada, como si el resultado, mágicamente, pudiese cambiar.

El médico sale de su consulta y me precipito hacia él

«¿Doctor Ross? Emma Swan, ¿se acuerda de mí?»

Me mira desde detrás de sus gafas colocadas en mitad de la nariz. Sus cabellos blancos y arrugas en el rostro habían hecho que me fiase de él,  a pesar de ser un hombre.

«Señorita Swan, claro que me acuerdo de usted»

«Perdóneme por aparecer así como así, sé que no tengo cita, ¿puedo hablarle dos minutos?»

«Claro, sígame»

Recorro el corto pasillo que separaba la sala de espera de las diferentes consultas.

«Por favor»

«No, no quiero sentarme»

Dejo ruidosamente los dos test sobre la mesa.

«Han dado positivo y no sé qué hacer. He bebido alcohol, mucho alcohol, durante estos dos meses. Podría haberle pasado algo al bebé»

He aquí las hormonas. Copiosas lágrimas regaban mis mejillas.

«Cálmese. ¿Recuerda cuándo tuvo la última regla?»

«No lo sé, más de dos meses. Yo…no lo recuerdo, no he estado muy bien últimamente, no me fijaba en las fechas»

Me sonríe amablemente. Era él quien  me había asegurado que podría tener más hijos.

«Haremos una ecografía rápida y le doy una cita para la próxima semana si le va bien»

No lograba moverme. Miraba hacia el vacío. Podía haber matado a mi bebé.

«Emma» me roza el brazo.

«Échate en la camilla, todo irá bien»

Como una autómata, sigo sus órdenes. Desabrocho los pantalones y los bajo un poco, justo para descubrir la tripa.

«¿Cuántos kilos has cogido?»

«No sabría, al menos cinco, los vaqueros ya no me entran»

Maldito gel de las ecografías, siempre helado.

«Estamos listos, estate tranquila»

«Claro, como estuve tranquila la última vez cuando tuve que parir un niño que nunca estreché entre los brazos»

Había levantado un poco la voz

«Discúlpeme…dígame solo que todo va bien»

La sonda toca mi vientre y siento un escalofrío. Miro la pantalla como si de las formas y del ruido dependiese mi vida. Tenía que escucharlo. El doctor observaba atentamente el monitor, cliqueando alguna tecla, agrandando y encogiendo la imagen. Puso sus manos en un mando y el sonido más bello del mundo llegó a mis oídos. Me coloco sobre los codos y rápidamente gira el monitor hacia mí. Sus latidos.

«Parece en forma el campeón. Por el tamaño deberías estar de nueve semanas o un poco más»

La emoción de aquel momento podía valer todo el sufrimiento pasado.

Y daba un miedo terrible. Las lágrimas descienden lentamente por mi rostro y me dejo caer en la camilla llevándome las manos a la cara.

Y lo único en que pensaba era en que querría decírselo a Regina o mejor, querría que ella estuviera ahí conmigo, apretándome la mano.

Mi vida parecía, pocas horas antes, destruida. La mujer que amaba me había abandonado y los errores cometidos  en los meses siguientes me habían dado esto. Quizás no había sido un error, quizás era una señal de que la vida podía tener un sentido, incluso sola, con mi hijo.

«¿Puede imprimirme una?» pregunto secándome las lágrimas con la manga.

«Por supuesto» sonreía.

Tomo una pedazo de papel que había sobre la mesita al lado de la camilla y me límpido el gel pegajoso del abdomen y bajo de la camilla.

«Entonces, ¿en una semana?»

«No faltaré»

«¿Está mejor ahora?»

«Nunca he estado mejor»

«Nada de alcohol, duerma mucho, nada de medicamentos y tome ácido fólico y hierro, desde hoy»

«Conozco las reglas»

Alargo la mano para estrechársela y apunto la cita para la próxima visita.

 

10 semanas y tres días

Mi pequeño tenía 10 semanas y yo estaba mucho mejor físicamente. Las náuseas eran insoportables, pero mi peso se había estabilizado. Pero una cosa me perseguía.

A pesar de todo, me sentía culpable con respecto a Regina. Ella me había dejado  y yo me había ido con el primero que se puso por delante solo para llenar el vacío. Era decididamente lo que habría hecho antes de conocerla y es también lo que hice una vez me hubo abandonado.

La había traicionado a ella y a mí misma. Ninguna de las aventuras mantenidas había sido satisfactoria desde el punto de vista físico y cuando los echaba después,  me sentía más vacía que antes, pero las noches pasaban más velozmente en compañía.

Miraba continuamente la ecografía, siguiendo el perfil de mi pequeño embrión y todas las veces me imaginaba con ella, que feliz me abrazaba y pasaba las páginas del libro de nombres para elegir uno junto a mí. Era lo que imaginaba…aquello habría sido mi final feliz.

Yo, ella y el bebé. Y Henry.

No quería que ella me mirase con desprecio. Quería que me recordase como la mujer que más la había amado, no como aquella se había dejado embarazar (sin quererlo) solo por desesperación.

Cojo la última caja, esta vez más ligera. Miro por última vez la casa que me había acogido durante solo un año, en la que había enloquecido y renacido, todo gracias a ella. Agarro el frasco de mermelada vacío que me había regalado. Quizás un día volvería y lograríamos hablar con dos viejas amigas, por ahora prefería cerrar definitivamente aquella historia, al igual que la puerta, detrás de mí.

 


	16. Regina

 

La audiencia preliminar fue bien.

Aquella mujer, afortunadamente, no había objetado frente a las fotos que mostraban los hematomas del hijo, fotos que habían sido sacadas por el médico como pruebas. Los jueces me habían dado la custodia de Henry. Vivía de nuevo conmigo. Había recobrado peso, lo había matriculado a la piscina y por las tardes, en días alternos, hacía los deberes con los amiguitos.

La tarde siguiente a su vuelta desvalijamos el centro comercial. Hacía falta de todo, desde ropa hasta juguetes. Pero a él parecía no interesarle. Quería estar abrazado a mí casi todo el tiempo y yo lo contentaba.

No  dormía nunca solo, yo debía estar a su lado y abrazarlo y cantarle una canción. Aquella mujer lo había completamente destrozado. En la sala, al ver a la madre, comenzó a temblar, temblor que solo pasó cuando a la salida le expliqué que se quedaría conmigo.

Había vuelto a casa para coger los documentos para llevar al abogado. La adopción debía empezar lo más pronto posible.

Había pasado por detrás, porque en la entrada estaba la señora de la limpieza fregando el suelo y me parecía poco respetuoso arruinar el trabajo apenas terminado. Atravieso la entrada del aparcamiento y la veo. Como un rayo entra en el coche y sin pensarlo dos veces, también como un rayo, voy hacia ella.

Para mi suerte no arranca rápidamente y tengo tiempo de tomar aliento antes de tocar en la ventanilla. Ante el susto, se golpea la cabeza y con mirada visiblemente enfadada se gira hacia mí.

Y su expresión cambia. Los ojos se enternecen, parece casi sonreír.

Baja rápidamente la ventanilla.

«Hola» tomo aire antes de hablar

«Hola, Regina, ¿ha pasado algo?»

Su voz era divina y me faltaba hasta enloquecer. Tenía a Henry entre los brazos, pero soñaba con ella todas las noches. Henry llenaba mis días, pero las noches…era ella quien llenaba las noches.

«No, no ha pasado nada, quería solo saber cómo estabas»

«Oh…yo estoy bien, gracias» se toca delicadamente el abdomen. Sus labios estaban rojos como si estuviesen pintados, los cabellos caían en cascada por la parte de atrás del cuello y los ojos tenían una luz diferente.

«¿Henry está bien?» no me esperaba que preguntase por él.

«Oh, sí, está muy bien. Está en el colegio, he pasado por casa para recoger unos documentos para la oficina y he visto que habías subido al coche y…»

«Entiendo. Estoy contenta de que todo vaya bien, ahora tengo un poco de prisa, tengo que irme»

«Yo…» las palabras se bloquean allí, en las cuerdas vocales. Quería gritar, pero nada salía. Y ella parecía impaciente por marcharse.

«¿Querías decirme algo más?»

Sí, Emma, quiero decirte que te amo, que quisiera que me esperases, que estoy segura de que nuestro momento llegará, que viviremos felices con Henry y que podremos tener otros hijos. Que tendrían tus ojos y tu pelo, y que…

«No, puedes marcharte. Adiós Emma» me limito a decir.

Apenas sonrío antes de darme la vuelta y marcharme. Cruzo el umbral posterior y cierro la puerta tras de mí mientras el ruido del motor la aleja de mí, de nuevo.

**CUATRO MESES DESPUÉS**

Abro la cancela roja.

Podía percibir claramente su perfume. No había tenido el valor de volver a aquella casa después del fin de semana con Emma, pero Henry había insistido tanto que ya no podía postergarlo.

Él se pierde en su habitación y podía oír claramente cómo saltaba sobre la cama.

«Espero que al menos te hayas quitado los zapatos» grito antes de cerrar la puerta.

Veía, desde la entrada,  la cama un poco arrugada…a pasos lentos entro.

Cierro los ojos. Podía sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo, como nuestra primera vez. Sus cabellos sobre la cama, su cuerpo desnudo y perfecto que no pedía otra cosa sino mis besos. Todo había sido perfecto. Tan perfecto que todo había acabado. Había sido tan estúpida e ingenua. Henry habría comprendido…y con ella tendría todo lo que habría podido desear de la vida.

Pero ella se había ido, sin decirme nada, y no tenía ni idea de dónde empezar a buscarla para traerla conmigo.

En el mueble, frente a la cama, estaba la foto que me había regalado. La había olvidado y no quería llevármela. Tenía miedo de que al ver sus ojos todos los días no pudiera soportarlo.

Voy con Henry a la planta de arriba.

«Había echado de menos mi habitación de campo»

Era el último fin de semana antes de la vuelta a clase y en los meses sucesivos tendrían lugar las últimas dos audiencias para la adopción definitiva. Lo veía saltar feliz, desbaratando la cama. No me importaba, si él era feliz, también lo era yo.

«Ok, desbarata las sábanas, pero no rompas las tablas de madera de la cama. Dentro de poco comemos» sonrío y voy a la cocina.

Me pongo manos a la masa para preparar el almuerzo. Exactamente como había hecho aquel día.

Para ya Regina. Te has equivocado y estás pagando las consecuencias.

Vuelvo a la habitación. Tenía que ver aquella foto, había olvidado detalles de ella que quería recordar. Aprieto el marco entre las manos antes se sentarme en la cama.

Es verdad, Henry estaba antes que cualquier otra cosa y persona. Pero quizás por ella podía arriesgar, quizás con ella hubiera valido la pena. Ella era…ella. Me había sorprendido, amado, mimado…consolado como nunca nadie. Y yo le había cerrado la puerta en la cara.

Me habría ganado el premio de Miss estúpida del año.

«Mamá, ¿qué haces?»

Me sobresalto en la cama. Henry había aparecido sin haberlo escuchado. En los pies solo llevaba los calcetines.

«No debes caminar descalzo, se te enfriarán los pies»

Se acerca y dejo la foto detrás de mí.

«¿Puedo ver esa foto?» me pregunta ingenuamente

Me encojo de hombros y la coge.

«¿Quién es?»

«Una amiga…o al menos, lo era»

«¿Es Emma?»

¿Cómo diablos sabía su nombre?

«¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?»

«Una vez la llamaste en sueños…yo tenía que ir al baño y tú lo susurraste y estabas triste»

Me miraba preocupado con sus ojos dulces.

«¿De verdad?»

«Sí…estás siempre triste…¿no eres feliz de que estemos juntos?»

No, no, no. No quería que pensase eso.

«¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! Escucha» lo cojo por los brazos y lo pongo frente a mí, para que pudiéramos estar a la misma altura «Ella es…una persona a quien quise mucho cuando tú no estabas. Me ayudó a soportar tu ausencia. Después tú volviste y yo estaba muy feliz» rozo su mejilla «Y ella…ella me hacía sentirme bien, pero tú eres mi hijo y eres lo más importante de todo y tenía que pensar en ti, por eso nos hemos alejado un poco»

«¿Era tu novia?»

Oh. Dios. Mío.

¿Y ahora? Me rasco incómoda la frente.

«¿Qué te hace pensar eso?»

«Mi maestra una vez se peleó con su novio y estaba muy triste. No nos lo dijo a nosotros, yo lo escuché cuando iba al baño y hablaba con otra maestra. Después un día recibió en la clase un ramo de rosas rojas y se puso a llorar e hicimos un abrazo de grupo para consolarla. Desde ese día ya no estuvo triste. Me pareces triste como ella…a veces»

«Sí, estoy algo triste. Pero pasará y tú me harás la mamá más feliz de esta tierra y de todas las tierras del mundo y del universo»

«¿Por qué no la llamas mamá? Quizás quiere hablar contigo y también te echa de menos»

Los niños y su optimismo.

«No es tan sencillo…»

«¿Por qué no? Podemos ir juntos…se lo digo yo que estás triste porque ella no está»

«Amor no…no funciona de esa manera. Entre los adultos es difícil y si ella se ha ido quiere decir que no soportaba estar en el apartamento de la quinta planta y encontrarme por casualidad como aquel día en el ascensor»

«Tiene piernas larguiiiiisimas» dice en voz baja con una sonrisa de pillo.

Me echo a reír.

«Sí, es verdad»

«Es guapa, parece una princesa con ese pelo rubio»

Los niños deberían enseñar tantas cosas a los adultos. Cuánto sufrimiento nos ahorraríamos.

Como cada salida al campo, el paseo entre las casas nos proporcionaba una cesta de frutas de todo tipo. ¡Cuánto le gustaba robar de los árboles de los vecinos!

Yo hacía la  vista gorda (los vecinos eran pagados después con las mejores manzanas de mi árbol) y él cogía una o dos piezas y las escondía en el bolso, para después desperdigar el botín sobre la mesa de la cocina. Eso lo excitaba de manera increíble, repetía siempre que era como Robin Hood que robaba a los ricos para dárselo a los pobres. Solo que él llena nuestro cesto de frutas y me obligaba a hacer tartas y macedonias.

 

Después de un día caminando, paseando y cocinando para él, agotado se derrumba en la cama (aún no lograba dormir solo)

Aprovecho ese momento de tranquilidad para poner en orden la cocina invadida de tartas y de dulces de todo tipo. Podría cortarlos en pedazos y guardarlos en la nevera, así no se estropearían.

Y mientras probaba un trocito de mi tarta de manzanas, decido despedirme de mi Emma a mi modo.

No la vería más. Había desperdiciado mi ocasión y lo lamentaría por siempre. Sus amigas sabían que yo existía y me odiaban y lo más triste es que tenían razón.

Debía decírselo, debía poner por escrito mis escusas y mi adiós.

Cojo una hoja de entre las cosas de Henry. Le gustaba dibujar.

De su estuche cojo el primer bolígrafo que encuentro a mano. Me pongo en la mesa.

Imaginando que la tengo delante comienzo a escribir.

_“Amor mío,_

_Escribo en esta hoja palabras que nunca tendré el valor ni la oportunidad de pronunciar en voz alta mirándote a los ojos, tocando tus manos, besando tus labios._

_Solo hoy he vuelto a poner el pie en mi casa de campo. Han pasado casi seis meses y en esta casa siento aún tu perfume._

_En cualquier esquina que me dé la vuelta estás tú. En la cama, en la cocina, en el baño, en la puerta…incluso cerca del manzano. Eres una presencia constante, casi una sombra que sigue cada paso mío. Henry llena contantemente mis días, pero bastan cinco minutos sin él para que tú caigas  encima de mí como un camión, y levantarme es cada vez más difícil._

_¿Sabes que he llevado a Henry a la Cascada del Sol? Me puse a llorar. Tuve que fingir que me había golpeado el pie con una piedra para no preocuparlo…pero él ya lo había comprendido todo._

_Las audiencias para la adopción de Henry no han acabado, pero no falta mucho. Cada vez que entro en esa sala, el suelo bajo mis pies desaparece, temo no conseguirlo, temo que me lo quiten. Pero te siento también allí dentro…dándome ánimos, como estoy segura de que harías. Sí, porque ahora he comprendido lo estúpida que he sido al dejarte ir así._

_He usado a Henry para alejarte de mí cuando ha sido él quien me ha hecho comprender cuánto hubiera mejorado mis existencia, y la suya. Esta mañana tenía nuestra foto en la mano y él me ha dicho que a veces me veía triste y temía que no fuese feliz con él. ¿Te das cuenta? Pensaba que no estaba feliz de tenerlo conmigo._

_Le he explicado que él es lo más bello que me ha ocurrido, pero que te echaba de menos. Entonces me ha preguntado si eras mi novia. ¡Qué embarazoso, Emma! Me he sentido una niña de párvulo. Él había comprendido, y ¿sabes qué? No ha pensado nada malo, quería acompañarme a pedirte excusas y ha dicho que tienes bonitas piernas. Te habría gustado mi niño…y su mirada es como la tuya. Dulce, sincera._

_Tenías razón…tú no hubieras sido un obstáculo. Nuestra historia, nuestro amor estaba en los comienzos, pero Henry solo habría reforzado nuestro amor. He sido tan estúpida…pero tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de que la historia contigo hubiera condicionado a los jueces sobre la acogida de Henry, pero he descubierto que en nuestro estado también dos mujeres pueden adoptar. Habríamos tenido nuestra familia. Tú me has salvado y yo te he puesto en la puerta de la calle sin ni siquiera pedirte excusas._

_Siento haberte desilusionado de esta manera. Sé que te he desilusionado, leí tu desprecio en tus ojos el día que te vi en el coche. Parecías a la vez trastornada, no sé si por mí o por otras razones, pero ciertamente mi presencia no te era de ayuda. Y el hecho de que te hubieras acordado de Henry me confirmó cuánto de perfecta podrías haber sido para mí. Tú casi fuiste mamá, habrías hecho de todo para salvar a tu hijo, ¿verdad? Pensaba que estaba haciendo lo justo por el mío._

_Solo que me he equivocado contigo, la persona que amaba._

_Que amo._

_Sí, porque aquel día hubiera querido gritarte que todavía te amo, que colmas mis sueños todas las noches, que solo el amor por Henry me sujeta de correr hacia ti y abrazarte de nuevo._

_Y que no habrá nadie importante en mi vida, a excepción de Henry…y que tampoco puedo fiarme de nadie en mi vida, junto a él, que no seas tú._

_Te amo Emma Swan._

_Te amo y debo decirte adiós._

_Con amor._

_“Temía molestarte y perderte_

_Temía aburrirte y perderte._

_Temía que me dejaras ir y perderte._

_Temía aferrarte a mí y perderte._

_No he sido yo misma y te he perdido”_

_Regina”_

Doblo la hoja en cuatro y solo en ese momento me doy cuenta de que había empezado a llorar y las lágrimas la habían mojado. No importa. De todas maneras esa carta nunca llegaría a su destino.

Escribo encima “Para Emma”

Coloco la silla antes de encerrar esa hoja en el cajón del mueble de la entrada e ir a dormir.

 

Finalmente Henry era mío y nadie podría jamás quitármelo.

Después de ocho meses de extenuantes batallas, había ganado la guerra. Henry me abrazaba feliz, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión casi pensativa.

Había comenzado a saltar cuando la psicóloga y los asistentes sociales le habían comunicado que a menos que él lo pidiese explícitamente, no tendría que ver más a su madre biológica. Creo que aquel abrazo era la prueba, estoy segura, que querían ver los asistentes sociales y los psicólogos. Él era feliz conmigo, y siempre lo sería.

Volvemos a casa cantando todas las canciones que estaban poniendo en la radio. Habría podido gritarle al mundo mi felicidad. Habría querido gritarle a Emma mi felicidad, pero ella no estaba y debía aprender a ser feliz de nuevo sola, con mi Henry.

Entro en el camino que da al aparcamiento

«Mamá, hoy pizza y coca cola, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad?»

«Pizza y coca cola. Un litro y medio para ti» le pellizco la mejilla antes de aparcar.

«Quiero ver una película de monstruos» grita mientras corre hacia la entrada de atrás, dejándome cerrando el coche, que por otra parte no quería cerrarse.

«Henry espérame» Paso los cinco minuto siguientes luchando con la cerradura del coche.

Tendría que cambiar ese coche. Tenía los años de Henry y quería algo menos triste y más confortable. Aquel coche era demasiado…frío…como me dijo Emma algunos meses antes. Recordaba perfectamente su mirada irónica mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras.

«Basta, ¡me he hartado! ¡Te quedaras abierto!»

Sonrío al coche como si fuese un ser animado: Regina, estás enloqueciendo, ¿lo sabes? A paso rápido llego al ascensor, probablemente Henry ya estaba frente a la puerta, pero en vez de eso hablaba con una mujer al lado del ascensor.

Conocía a aquella mujer, perfectamente, era Isabella, la amiga de Emma. En las manos llevaba una caja, probablemente le estaría recogiendo alguna cosa.

Llego hasta Henry.

«Buenos días»

Mirada fría como el hielo. Con desprecio levanta las cejas.

«Adiós Henry, nos vemos»

«Adiós, Bella» dice él serio. Después se da la vuelta hacia mí.

«Pero, ¿por qué has tardado tanto?»

«No conseguía cerrar el coche…se ha quedado abierto»

«¿Y si lo roban?»

«No lo robarán, tranquilo. ¿Has llamado al ascensor?»

«Sí, sí…»

«¿Quién era esa mujer?»

«Mamá…»

Me mira de forma acusadora.

«Ok, sé quién es, ¿qué quería?»

«Nada, me preguntó si era Henry y cómo estaba, ya está»

Absolutamente poco creíble. Lo aseguro con una sonrisa, pero estaba segura de que me escondía algo.

«Mamá, ¿puedo ir a casa de Matthew un momento? ¡Debo darle la noticia!»

«Es una buena idea. ¡Pero en una hora en casa, que hay que cenar y a la cama, que desde mañana te tienes que poner al día en el colegio!»

«Está bien, está bien» el ascensor se para él corre hacia las escaleras.

«¡No me hagas gritarte siempre que no debes correr!» digo ya rendida.

Tenía una vitalidad fuera de lo común este niño.

Entro finalmente en casa, consciente de que ya no estaré más sola allí dentro. La casa estaba de nuevo viva desde que él había vuelto…viva y desordenada.

Emma no la habría reconocido. Juegos de mesa por el salón, heladera en la cocina, horarios escolares sujetos en la nevera, zapatos sucios al lado de la puerta de la entrada, paraguas de un personaje de dibujos animados del que ahora no lograba acordarme su nombre, la mochila en el sofá…Como diría Emma: ¡un campo de batalla!

Puntual como un reloj suizo, Henry vuelve a casa para cenar. Pizza y coca cola (se lo debía conceder esta vez), acompañan nuestra velada, seguida de una película que…no definiría como película. Era un conjunto de monstruos que se mataban de un modo absolutamente sobrenatural e idiota. Cuando fuera más grande se lo diría.

«Mamá, ¿te ha gustado?» Su voz me distrae del disgusto mezclado con las náuseas que aquella visión me había provocado.

«A morir, tesoro, tanto que creo que la primera escena es suficiente para el resto de la vida»

Lo abrazo arrastrándolo al sofá conmigo y comenzando a hacerle cosquillas.

«No, mamá…ah ah ah ah» se movía como una anguila.«Paraaaaaa ah ah ah»

«Ok, basta» lo beso en la cabeza.

«¿Hoy eres feliz mamá?»

«Como nunca antes Henry»

Se coloca sentado en el sofá, con las piernas cruzadas.

«¿Y tú?»

«También yo estoy contento y quiero dormir en mi habitación…voy a probar»

Mi hombrecito.

«No estás obligado, hay tiempo para que vuelvas a tu cuarto»

«No, mamá. Ahora que esa mujer ya no me puedo llevar con ella, puedo estar solo en mi habitación»

«Como quieras…a lo mejor voy yo a tu cama si me siento sola»

«¿Desde cuándo tienes miedo de la oscuridad, mamá?»

«¡No tengo miedo de la oscuridad!»

«Oh, sí…» se levanta y corre hacia su cuarto.

«Me voy a poner el pijama, mamá, estoy cansadísimo» grita

Me levanto para ir detrás de él.

«Pero, ¿por qué chillas siempre?»

«En aquella casa, ni siquiera podía hablar…»

«Chilla cuanto quieras, amor…»

Cuánto odiaba a aquella mujer. Habría querido hacerle daño con mis propias manos.

Después de haberse lavado los dientes, se mete bajo las sábanas y abraza su osito tan grande como él.

«Te quiero mucho, mamá»

«Yo también te quiero mucho, Henry» lo beso en la frente «Que duermas bien»

Estoy saliendo de la habitación

«¿Te dejo la luz encendida?»

«Ok…» dice sonriendo y ya casi en los brazos de Morfeo.

«Hasta mañana…»

Entorno la puerta antes de marchar a mi habitación e imitarlo.

Me quito las medias que llevaba puestas durante todo el día. Tenía los pies doloridos. Coloco la chaqueta y la falda en la silla  que tengo al lado de la cama y me pongo el camisón helado.

«Pero, ¿por qué tengo sábanas de seda?» susurro mientras me meto bajo los cobertores, temblando por un instante. Afortunadamente el calor del calientacamas no tarda en llegar. Pero nada me habría dado más calor que el cuerpo desnudo de Emma sobre el mío…alargo el brazo hacia el otro lado de la cama…nunca había dormido en esta cama, pero podía sentirla de igual manera a mi lado. Era palpable su presencia tanto como mi felicidad por Henry.

Era palpable como la angustia en el estómago mientras aferraba la sábana con la mano…la almohada arrugada como si estuviese ahí su cabeza y esparcidos por ella el mar de cabellos dorados. Estaba ahí. Siempre estuvo ahí. No se había ido, ni siquiera después de la carta, y no creo que nunca se vaya.

 


	17. Emma

 

Mia Regina Swan

No había sido difícil elegir el nombre una vez que vi su carita. Una cabecita llena de cabellos negros y los ojos claros…aunque probablemente era demasiado pequeña para definir el color con precisión.

La elección del nombre doble fue algo que vino por sí solo. Supe que era una niña en la 34ª semana, cuando había comenzado a dar patadas como una condenada y había pensado en serio que era un varón por eso, pero una cosa era verdad: nadie me la quitaría nunca. Y de ahí sale el nombre de Mia.

Después Regina…los cabellos negros, veía a Regina en sus cabellos. Era esa parte de ella que ya no tenía y el destino me había regalado esa pequeña característica que me hacía tener el dulce pensamiento de que esa niña podría ser la hija de ambas. Y debía afianzar ese pensamiento con su nombre.

No tenía ni idea de quién sería el padre y el interés por esa información era cero, pero quienquiera que fuese, le daba las gracias cada día por haberme regalado el ser más bello del mundo.

Respiraba feliz entre mis brazos y me embriagaba con el especial aroma que despedía. Cuando era pequeña lo llamaba “olor de bebé”…nunca llegué a comprender si se debía al detergente utilizado para lavar sus ropitas o el gel…ahora con Mina lo sabía. Era su piel, cualquier perfume que tuvieras, cualquier gel que utilizases…si tenías entre los brazos a un recién nacido aquel perfume te entraba en los huesos y no lo olvidarías más.

Una vez alejada de Regina y de su perfume (también embriagante para mis sentidos) había comenzado a pensar solo en mí.

Mis padres estaban felices con el embarazo, aunque no tuviese un “hombre” a mi lado.

Pero siempre había sido muy independiente, no quería su apoyo, solo hacerles partícipes de algo que también ellos habían rozado hace casi dos años. Isabella venía al menos una vez al mes, me acompañaba a las revisiones y apenas supimos el sexo me había fulminado diciendo: “¡te lo ruego, no la llames como a esa desalmada que te dejó así…su hijo es diez veces más inteligente, se ve que no tiene el mismo ADN!”

Isabella y sus afiladas palabras que daban derecho en la diana. No tenía intención de llamar a mi hija con el nombre de Regina…pero esos cabellos me habían derrumbado.

El embarazo no tuvo ninguna complicación.

No bebía, no fumaba, daba largos paseos, hacía todas las sesiones fotográficas que mis piernas me permitían y había reunido bastante dinero. Y no pagaba el alquiler porque lo hacían mis padres hasta que volviese a trabajar.

Había nacido la mañana del 1 de diciembre, llovía a cántaros, después de 26 horas de parto y ninguna epidural. Quería disfrutar todo mi dolor, quería sentir que ella estaba ahí y que estaba naciendo, para superar el miedo del primer parto malogrado.

Había estado paseando por los pasillos hasta una hora antes, hasta que las contracciones ya no me permitieron caminar más. A cada paso creía que la columna se me partía en dos. Y observaba insistentemente las caritas de los bebés en la sala, intentando imaginar su naricita, sus manitas…sin embargo todo fue mucho más hermoso.

Había sentido cómo algo se deslizaba fuera de mi cuerpo, velozmente y la enorme panza se había desinflado en pocos segundos. Esperaba palabras tranquilizadoras por parte de la obstetra, pero  fue su llanto lo que me hizo comprender que lo había logrado. La habían envuelto en una tela verde y puesto sobre mí. El latido de mi corazón la calmó inmediatamente.

«Hola, maravilla» le había dicho

Acaricié su manita y ella con fuerza estrecho su puñito en mi índice, como para anclarse a su nueva vida. En ese instante comprendí que era Mía y que yo me aferraría a ella con todas las fuerzas.

Después de tres días de visitas y controles habíamos vuelto a casa. No había comprado muchas cosas: mi madre me había llevado mi vieja cuna y yo solo había adquirido el cochecito, rigurosamente rosa y una infinidad de pañales, ropita, patucos y camisitas bordadas y…dos cajones de mi armario eran suyos, y ¡estaban a tope! Mantas con ositos, chándales en miniatura. Me había vuelto loca con la ropa de mi hija.

Ya han pasado 15 días (parece que ha pasado un siglo) y es la niña más buena del mundo. Solo se despierta para comer y las comidas por lo que parece son satisfactorias ya que había subido medio kilo. Las mejillas redondas y rechonchas eran una tentación demasiado fuerte para mí, eran un imán para mis carantoñas mañaneras. La veía estirarse dentro del capazo desde el otro lado del sofá en donde me había sentado con una manta sobre las piernas, dispuesta a ver una película, pero sonó el timbre.

«¡Diablos! ¡Voy!»

Tenía que desconectarlo, era un sonido insoportable y siempre asustaba a Mia.

Me bajo las mangas del suéter antes de abrir.

Silencio.

Nada de aquello podía haber sido previsto.

Ni en mis sueños (o pesadillas) más escondidos aquella figura que estaba fuera aparecía.

«Hola Emma» su voz aguda me hace temblar.

Después desvío la mirada hacia Isabella.

«Hola, Mim» me dice toda alegre «¿Podemos entrar? Nos helamos aquí fuera y no tenemos mucho tiempo»

«Eso, estamos en misión» dice Henry pasando por delante de mí y yendo directamente hacia el capazo, como si ya lo supiese.

«¿Esta es Mia?»

No lograba separarme de la puerta. Esperaba que alguien más apareciese, que ella entrara detrás de su hijo.

«Si esperas a mamá, no vendrá, ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí y cuando lo descubra tendrá un infarto, pero le he dicho que volvería para la cena»

Isabella me coge por los hombros y hace rodar mi cuerpo hacia Henry que sonreía a la niña en el capazo. Siento el ruido de la puerta cerrarse detrás de mí.

No conseguía decir una palabra, estaba totalmente bloqueada.

«¿Puedo lavarme las manos?» la voz de Henry se había hecho lejana, débil, desde que el pensamiento de que Regina podía estar asustada hasta la muerte por la desaparición de su hijo me vino a la mente.

«Henry, el baño es la segunda puerta a la izquierda» Iabella responde por mí.

De repente me giro hacia ella, furibunda.

«¿Qué diablo está pasando aquí?» le grito a la cara

«Shh, Mim, cálmate y siéntate, todo está bajo control»

«Sí, Emma, todo está bajo control»

Henry hablaba como si me conociese de siempre.

Me siento en el sillón que está a dos pasos de mí, dejándome caer con todo mi peso sobre los cojines. Me llevo las manos a la cabeza pensando en cómo podía estar sintiéndose Regina en esos momentos. Se lo habrían secuestrado al perderlo de vista, estará seguramente enloqueciendo, habrá llamado a la policía y me culpará de todo y me odiará seguramente.

Espera…si Henry estaba aquí y sabía de la existencia de Mia probablemente ella también lo supiera…por lo que seguramente ya me odiaba.

Eso me hacía enloquecer más que todo lo demás.

«Ponte la chaquete, Isabella te acompañará inmediatamente a casa» digo girándome hacia Henry y me levanto de un salto.

«Mim, siéntate por favor» Isabella no sabía qué estaba haciendo. El miedo de Regina de perder a Henry era incontrolable.

«No tienes idea de lo que habéis hecho»

«Creo que deberías escuchar lo que tiene que decirte este pequeño, que, por lo que parece, es el único dotado de cerebro entre tú y la demente de su madre» se gira hacia Henry «Sin rencor, pequeño»

Él sonríe y se encoje de hombros, después vuelve a acariciar los piececitos de Mia. Ella parece estar bien con él, no había empezado a llorar, a veces lo hacía con los extraños.

«Sienta el culo en ese sillón y estate callada un momento»

Habían ganado ellos. Rendida, vuelvo a mi posición y miro a Henry, esperando que de su boca saliese algo sensato que no contuviese las palabras “Regina” y “triste” juntas en la misma frase.

«¡Tu madre puede perderte si desapareces!» digo casi desesperada.

«Ayer mamá ganó la causa de adopción. Soy su hijo bajo todos los efectos, para siempre, nadie me volverá a llevar lejos de ella. He esperado a que eso pasase porque sabía que podría haber puesto en peligro todo, pero ahora todo está ok Emma, fíate de mí»

Miro a Isabella que asiente, después coge a Mia de su capazo y se sienta en el sofá, acunándola un poco.

Henry coge una silla y se quita la mochila de la espalda. Se sienta frente a mí, después coge un portarretrato y una hoja blanca.

Oh, ese portarretrato, lo conocía bien. El corazón latía ferozmente en mi pecho.

«Mamá no te ha olvidado nunca»

Lo dice así, a bocajarro, como si me estuviese haciendo la cera, rápido e indoloro.

No era indoloro.

Era muy doloroso, en el estómago, en la cabeza, en las piernas, en las manos. Las llevo a la cara, incrédula e impaciente por escuchar el resto.

«Mamá era feliz cuando estábamos juntos, reía siempre, y me dejaba hacer todo lo que quería…»

No lograba tragar.

«…y dormía en su cama con ella porque tenía pesadillas. Una noche descubrí que también ella tenía malos sueños. O quizás eran bellos»

Se me había parado la circulación en las venas.

«Decía continuamente tu nombre durante la noche…y yo no entendía»

No era posible. ¿Me había alejado por su hijo y soñaba conmigo? Me levanto nerviosa y comienzo a caminar de atrás para delante.

«Después leí el nombre de “Emma” en una caja al lado del ascensor al volver de la escuela un día. Y me encontré a Isabella. Le expliqué la situación y le propuse un plan: lo hemos llamado “Operación SwanMills”. Tenía que encontrarte de alguna manera, pero no antes del fin del proceso. He organizado todo, le he escrito una nota donde le he explicado que volvería por la tarde y que no llamara a la policía porque estaba bien y tenía que confiar en mí. Y espero que me haga caso y que no empiece a asustarse. Y esta mañana me he levantado muy temprano para no despertarla…tenía miedo de lo logarlo»

OPERACIÓN SWANMILLS. Era una broma, estaba segura que de un momento a otro aparecería una cámara oculta de algún programa de televisión.

«¿Sabes cuándo comprendí que yo no podría hacerla feliz al 100%? Cuando en la casa de campo la encontré aferrando esto entre las manos y estaba triste, le pregunté si estaba triste por mí y dijo que no. Y era verdad, pero después le pregunté sobre ti y me contó todo, pero ella no quería dar marcha atrás porque pensaba que tú no la habrías perdonado. Y después…»

Se me había parado la respiración. Era demasiado, todo esto era demasiado. Él se levanta y coge la hoja. Me la tiende.

«Lo ha escrito hace dos meses. Después lo escondió, pero yo lo he cogido porque sabía que si tú la lees, todo iría bien. Así que…léela por favor»

Elevo la mirada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No lograría leerla. Isabella llega hacia mí y la toma de las manos, mientras todavía acunaba a Mia entre los brazos, casi profundamente dormida.

«Siéntate Emma» me dice

Henry se acomoda al lado de Isabella, a la espera de escuchar de nuevo las palabras que había escrito su madre, la mujer que yo amaba. Abre delicadamente la hoja y comienza a leer. Mi mente comienza a imaginar la voz de Regina pronunciándolas en voz alta.

Me apoyo en la pared detrás de mí, con los brazos cruzados, casi abrazándome a mí misma.

_“Amor mío,_

_Escribo en esta hoja palabras que nunca tendré el valor ni la oportunidad de pronunciar en voz alta mirándote a los ojos, tocando tus manos, besando tus labios._

_Solo hoy he vuelto a poner el pie en mi casa de campo. Han pasado casi seis meses y en esta casa siento aún tu perfume._

_En cualquier esquina que me dé la vuelta estás tú. En la cama, en la cocina, en el baño, en la puerta…incluso cerca del manzano. Eres una presencia constante, casi una sombra que sigue cada paso mío. Henry llena contantemente mis días, pero bastan cinco minutos sin él para que tú caigas  encima de mí como un camión, y levantarme es cada vez más difícil._

_¿Sabes que he llevado a Henry a la Cascada del Sol? Me puse a llorar. Tuve que fingir que me había golpeado el pie con una piedra para no preocuparlo…pero él ya lo había comprendido todo._

_Las audiencias para la adopción de Henry no han acabado, pero no falta mucho. Cada vez que entro en esa sala, el suelo bajo mis pies desaparece, temo no conseguirlo, temo que me lo quiten. Pero te siento también allí dentro…dándome ánimos, como estoy segura de que harías. Sí, porque ahora he comprendido lo estúpida que he sido al dejarte ir así._

_He usado a Henry para alejarte de mí cuando ha sido él quien me ha hecho comprender cuánto hubiera mejorado mis existencia, y la suya. Esta mañana tenía nuestra foto en la mano y él me ha dicho que a veces me veía triste y temía que no fuese feliz con él. ¿Te das cuenta? Pensaba que no estaba feliz de tenerlo conmigo._

_Le he explicado que él es lo más bello que me ha ocurrido, pero que te echaba de menos. Entonces me ha preguntado si eras mi novia. ¡Qué embarazoso, Emma! Me he sentido una niña de párvulo. Él había comprendido, y ¿sabes qué? No ha pensado nada malo, quería acompañarme a pedirte excusas y ha dicho que tienes bonitas piernas. Te habría gustado mi niño…y su mirada es como la tuya. Dulce, sincera._

_Tenías razón…tú no hubieras sido un obstáculo. Nuestra historia, nuestro amor estaba en los comienzos, pero Henry solo habría reforzado nuestro amor. He sido tan estúpida…pero tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de que la historia contigo hubiera condicionado a los jueces sobre la acogida de Henry, pero he descubierto que en nuestro estado también dos mujeres pueden adoptar. Habríamos tenido nuestra familia. Tú me has salvado y yo te he puesto en la puerta de la calle sin ni siquiera pedirte excusas._

_Siento haberte desilusionado de esta manera. Sé que te he desilusionado, leí tu desprecio en tus ojos el día que te vi en el coche. Parecías a la vez trastornada, no sé si por mí o por otras razones, pero ciertamente mi presencia no te era de ayuda. Y el hecho de que te hubieras acordado de Henry me confirmó cuánto de perfecta podrías haber sido para mí. Tú casi fuiste mamá, habrías hecho de todo para salvar a tu hijo, ¿verdad? Pensaba que estaba haciendo lo justo por el mío._

_Solo que me he equivocado contigo, la persona que amaba._

_Que amo._

_Sí, porque aquel día hubiera querido gritarte que todavía te amo, que colmas mis sueños todas las noches, que solo el amor por Henry me sujeta de correr hacia ti y abrazarte de nuevo._

_Y que no habrá nadie importante en mi vida, a excepción de Henry…y que tampoco puedo fiarme de nadie en mi vida, junto a él, que no seas tú._

_Te amo Emma Swan._

_Te amo y debo decirte adiós._

_Con amor._

_“Temía molestarte y perderte_

_Temía aburrirte y perderte._

_Temía que me dejaras ir y perderte._

_Temía aferrarte a mí y perderte._

_No he sido yo misma y te he perdido”_

_Regina”_

 

Cierro los ojos mientras me la imaginaba escribiendo aquella carta, probablemente entre lágrimas.

Mi mente recorre nuestros momentos juntas…el frasco de Nutella, su visita a mi casa con la mermelada, mi visita a su casa, su derrumbamiento por Henry, yo que le acarició su mano, mis ganas desconocidas de besar aquellos labios perfectos. Nuestra confesión bajo la tormenta, mi huida, mi desesperación, su regreso y si salvación. Nuestro fin de semana.

Nuestro perfecto fin de semana.

Después había vuelto Henry y yo había tenido a Mia.

Estaba Mia. Ahora ella era toda mi vida.

Y Regina nunca, nunca, nunca lo habría aceptado. No es una mujer que acepta el sexo para olvidar a la persona que ama, ella no es así.

Me llevo las piernas al pecho aun un poco más, mientras Henry e Isabella están en religioso  silencio, algo distantes. Comienzo a balancearme hacia delante y hacia atrás, en el suelo hacia donde me había ido deslizando poco a poco.

Nunca habría perdonado mi debilidad.

Y yo la había perdido. Ahora de verdad la había perdido.

Emma. Ahora tienes a Mia, ella es tu razón de vivir.

Me repetía esa frase continuamente, pero lo único que lograba era llorar y llorar y llorar. Siento algunos pasos, pero no quiero alzar la mirada. Una mano me toca el brazo.

«No quería hacerte llorar»

Pero, ¿por qué este niño se hacía cargo de todo este desastre?

Le debía una respuesta.

«No es tu culpa» me sueno antes de continuar. Él me da un pañuelo. Lo agarro con mano temblorosa.

«Yo no creía que ella…pudiese todavía pensar en mí»

«De hecho estoy aquí por eso…»

«Eres verdadero hijo de tu madre…»

«No es difícil, si os amáis, podéis estar juntas…»

Para los niños todo era fácil.

«No es tan sencillo»

«Oh, decís siempre lo mismo, parecéis vosotras las niñas aquí, no yo o  Mia»

¿Se estaba enfadando? ¿Me estaba echando la bronca un niño de 8 años?

«Me uno al pequeño, es más nos unimos las dos» dice Isabella tirando de la manita de Mia, como si también ella estuviese votando.

«Henry, esa carta…hubiese sido perfecta y salvadora si no existiese Mia, pero Mia existe, y no la he adoptado»

«¿Y?»

Qué mirada inocente.

«Que es un bebé que he creado con otra persona cuando tú volviste y tu madre no estará feliz por eso»

Se levanta y me ofrece su mano para que haga lo mismo.

«¿Me explicáis por qué me usáis a mí o a Mia para no afrontar vuestros problemas? Madres biológicas, madres naturales, madres adoptivas, padres inexistentes, ¿qué importa? Mia y yo no somos un obstáculo para vosotras, los sois vosotras mismas. Mamá te alejó por mi bien…pero si ella es infeliz no tiene sentido, así que vete a verla, hablen…estoy seguro de que ella comprenderá, como tú la comprendiste a ella. Os amáis profundamente, pero no sois valientes. Mia y yo lo somos más, seguro»

Se aleja para volver al lado de Isabella, a quien extiende la mano para chocar palmas.

¿Tendría razón? ¿Éramos cobardes y nos escondíamos detrás de ellos?

No era cobarde. Yo había cambiado, había transformado mis valores por ella…pero como había dicho, ella hubiera sido una fuerza en mi vida con un hijo. El hijo existía, Mia existía. Y también Henry.

Quizás debía intentarlo.

«Creo que iré a cambiarme…» digo con voz ronca por las lágrimas.

«Biennnn» grita Henry satisfecho. Después corre hacia mí y me abraza. «Gracias»

Le devuelvo el abrazo, un poco torpe.

«Espera a ver cómo reacciona tu madre antes de agradecerme»

Me separo de él y me dirijo con paso acelerado hacia mi habitación. Debía preparar una pequeña maleta, para mí y para Mia, tenía que estar algunos días…¿dónde? Buscaría algo. O volvería rápido a casa. De todas maneras debía llevarme algo conmigo. Pañales, peleles, cremas, mantas, leotardos, baberos. Meto todo en un bolso de pequeñas dimensiones.

Me pongo rápidamente unos vaqueros y un suéter.

Dios, la toma de leche…los pechos comenzaban a dolerme. Aquellos cubre pezones eran ridículos, pero me salvaban de situaciones embarazosas y Mia dormía profundamente por lo que dudaba que mamara pronto.

Fuera de la habitación, Isabella y Henry confabulaban alguna otra cosa, pero yo no quería tener más información, por ahora era suficiente. Me pongo las botas y la chaqueta y vuelvo al salón.

«Podemos irnos»

No había controlado la hora. Era casi la una del mediodía. Regina estaría seguramente en el filo de la desesperación.

«¿A qué hora habéis salido de casa?» cojo a Mia de los brazos de Isabella y la pongo en el cochecito. Cojo los dos cobertores y los pongo sobre el parasol, cubriéndola totalmente. Era la primera vez que la sacaba de casa, estaba aterrorizada.

«No eran ni las siete de la mañana, desayunamos y nos marchamos, como bien sabes son tres horas de coche»

Tapo las orejas a Henry con las manos.

«Mis tetas explotarán» susurro a Isabella.

Se echa a reír.

«Al menos no moriremos de hambre»

«Alguno debe cogerme las ruedas del carrito, no puedo llevarlo al hombro»

«Yo lo hago» dice Henry

«Yo cojo tu bolso» añade Isabella

«Voy a buscar el coche y ponerlo a la puerta, así Mia no cogerá frío» desaparece por la puerta.

Me quedo con Henry, que me miraba sonriente, casi como queriendo darme valor.

«Sabes que no debes escaparte, ¿verdad?»

«No me he escapado, solo he hecho lo que es justo para mí y para vosotras, y también para ella. Tendremos dos mamás contentas»

El teléfono improvisamente suena, un solo timbre. Era Isabella que nos daba vía libre para salir de casa.

«Abrígate bien, fuera hiela y se te enfermas, tu madre tendrá otro motivo para odiarme»

«Ella nunca te odiará» se pone la capucha y la mochila a la espalda. Abre la puerta y la cierra, permitiéndome sacar el cochecito sin perder tiempo.

Fuera, en la calle, la puerta del coche estaba abierta e intentado no dar muchos golpes, logro colocarla en el asiento posterior. Me siento a su lado, mientras que Henry toma asiento al lado de Isabella, en la parte de delante.

«Demos parar a comer algo, muero de hambre y de sed» digo apenas salimos de la ciudad. Mi barriga comenzaba a rugir, y también Mia que finalmente se estaba despertando.

«Sí, el primer autogrill que vea será nuestro, no temáis»

Agarro a Mia, intentando tenerla bien tapada.

«Hola, princesita, ya estás despierta» emitía pequeños ruiditos claramente sinónimo de hambre. Me subo el suéter y descubro mi pecho derecho. Estaba turgente y me dolía.

«Amor, haz lo tuyo, me duele mucho»

Se agarra como una pequeña medusa y comienza a succionar, ávida, con los ojitos aún cerrados. Cierra su manita y la acerca al pecho, como para ayudarse en el durísimo trabajo que estaba llevando a cabo.

El viaje afortunadamente había sido tranquilo, con Henry que hacía millones de preguntas sobre mí y Regina, sobre Mia, sobre mí e Isabella…parecía que no se daba cuenta de la complejidad de la situación.

«Oh, autogrill» exclama Isabella.

«Dios, al fin. Mia me ha chupado todas las energías» la tenía apoyado en el hombro, dándole golpecitos en la espalda para facilitarle la digestión.

«No quiero salir, tráiganme una botella de agua y un bocadillo con…no me fío de esos bocadillos» no quería intoxicar a mi hija con algo contaminado.

«Pizza al ajo, sencilla, sin añadidos y a ser posible poco grasienta»

«Podemos coger varias cosas, y lo que no te vaya bien, nos lo comemos nosotros»

«Engordarás si comes tanto»

«Nan, solo por hoy, mamá solo come cosas sanas, deberías saberlo»

Tocada y hundida.

«Daos prisa, cuando lleguemos quiero cambiarle el pañal»

 

Mia me había sacado todas las energías, pero no tenía mucha hambre. En mi mente no dejaba de aparecer la imagen de la cara de Regina cuando me presente en su casa con Henry y mi hija.

Me cerraría la puerta en la cara. No, eso no iba con ella.

Me diría con una frase sutil y cortante, como la hoja de un cuchillo, que tenía que desaparecer en nube de humo, sin dejar nada atrás.

O por el contrario…por el contrario me acogería y me escucharía.

La idea me hacía feliz y una dolorosa palpitación enmarcaba todo. Me sentía de nuevo una muchacha en su primera cita, solo que esta vez no llegaría sola.

Era una mujer, era una madre. Alguien dependía totalmente de mí y no podía desfallecer de nuevo.

¿Qué le diría si me permitía explicarle? Pero no solo yo tenía que explicar que mi comportamiento y las consecuencias que se habían derivado. Todo había partido de ella, si no me hubiese apartado nada de esto hubiera ocurrido y yo no habría tenido a Mia. Quizás debía agradecérselo por haberlo hecho. Esta maravillosa niña que tenía al lado no existiría y probablemente ni siquiera hubiera pensado tenerla.

Le daba masajes en la barriguita mientras entrabamos en la ciudad que imaginaba que podría ser mía. Mía y de Regina, como un reino encantado en el cual podíamos ser lo que quisiéramos, aunque juntas.

La respiración comienza a hacerse irregular, recuerdo las respiraciones que aprendía en las clases pre-parto.

«Emma, estate tranquila» dice Henry girándose hacia mí «antes me gritará a mí»

«No me tranquiliza eso» Él sonríe y después mira a Isabella.

El ascensor parecía no llegar nunca. Mia estaba llorando y la situación me ponía nerviosa.

La tomo en brazos, esperando que el latido de mi corazón la calmase, junto con el chupete, obviamente. Henry empujaba el carrito mientras Isabella estaba detrás, con el bolso.

«No me encuentro muy bien…» de repente sentía unas náuseas terribles.

«Tienes a Mia en brazos, si te agitas, ella también lo hace»

Me pongo a respirar con gestos mecánicos. Inspiro, expiro.

Me pongo al lado de Henry, Isabella y el carrito detrás. Me aferra la mano y toca al timbre.

Pasos veloces llegan a la puerta y la abren impetuosamente.

Regina.

Se me nubla la vista.

«Me encuentro mal, coged a la niña»

Oscuridad.

 

 


	18. Regina

 

Eran las siete de la mañana.

No había ni siquiera necesitado el despertador para abrir los ojos. Había sido un sueño regenerador y sin pesadillas después de meses. Acurrucada bajo el edredón, me decía que aquel sería el día más bello de todos.

La tranquilidad de tener a Henry en mi vida era algo inexplicable, algo que las palabras nunca lograrían describir.

Me deslizo fuera de la cama para ir a preparar el desayuno. Prepararía lo mejor de lo mejor para mi niño.

Caliento la leche de siempre en el fuego, y enciendo la cafetera para mí. Comienzo a tostar las rebanadas de pan sobre las que unto la mantequilla, mermelada de manzana y nutella. Cojo los cereales del mueble y los coloco al lado de la taza de Henry, con cucharita y servilleta.

La leche ya estaba caliente, así que me dirijo con paso rápido a su habitación.

Abro lentamente la puerta, no quería que se asustase.

«Amor…»

La cama estaba deshecha, el pijama sobre la almohada y él no estaba.

«¿Henry? ¿Estás en el baño?» abro aquella puerta, agitada.

«Henry, si esto es broma, no tiene nada de divertido» digo comenzando a buscarlo bajo la cama, en el armario, en el estudio…detrás de las cortinas.

Henry no estaba.

Él no estaba.

Lo habían secuestrado o se había ido.

Vuelvo a su habitación para buscar cualquier indicio, revolviendo todo lo que caía en mi mano. Una muy mala sensación se abría camino en mi mente, si  llamara a la policía, esta seguramente llamaría a los asistentes sociales…de nuevo juicios, de nuevo audiencias.

Tiro las sábanas al suelo. Compruebo la cama, los cajones. Dentro del estuche.

Estaba el estuche pero no la maleta. Había cogido su mochila, ¿para meter qué?

Encima del escritorio, sus cuadernos perfectamente ordenados. Los ojeó compulsivamente, buscando algo que pudiese serme de ayuda. Grito lanzando todo al suelo.

La habitación estaba patas arriba y las primeras lágrimas descienden por el rostro. Son dolorosas, queman.

«Henry…» continuaba repitiendo su nombre como si pudiese aparecer de la nada.

Me siento desesperada en la cama. Con la mano en la cabeza intentaba pensar a dónde habría ido. Me pongo de nuevo en pie, recorro la casa, esperando que hubiese dejado alguna señal, una nota, en las películas siempre ocurría así, los niños escapaban, pero dejaban algo por el camino por lo que siempre eran encontrados. Ah, cuando volviera, los castigaría, pero bien. Porque tenía que volver.

Paso por todas las estancias, buscando algo que pudiera serme útil. Se había llevado chaqueta y capucha…al menos no cogería frío. Miro bajo el árbol de Navidad, quizás había dejado alguna carta que no debería leer. Y exactamente frente al gran árbol que había comprado para él, observo algo blanco sobre la puerta.

Me acerco. Una hoja pegada con cinta adhesiva.

“Para mamá” La abro nerviosamente, tanto que rompo un trozo y tengo que mantener la calma para no mojarla con las lágrimas antes de conseguir leerla.

«Hola mamá. Sé que ahora estás llorando y siento que te hayas preocupado tanto, pero si hubiese  dicho esto no me habrías escuchado, y lo he hecho por mi cuenta. Quiero decirte que no te preocupes, volveré esta tarde, vete a trabajar esta mañana, así el tiempo pasará más rápido…de verdad estoy bien. No llames a la policía, no es necesario…he esperado que aquella mujer no pudiera llevarme antes de hacer esto, no quiero meterte en problemas. Estoy seguro de que en cuanto llegue a casa comprenderás por qué lo he hecho.

Te quiero mucho, Henry.

P.D: Ordena de mi habitación, sé que la has puesto patas arriba»

 

Releo la nota un par de veces para estar segura de haber comprendido bien. ¿Se escapa de casa para hacer quién sabe qué y yo debía estar tranquila? Volverá está tarde. ¡Cuándo lo vea!

Ok, Regina cálmate…Henry es un niño que ha crecido muy rápido y no se metería en problemas, pero de todas maneras se ha escapado de casa y se ha ido a hacer algo que me había escondido, y todo esto me hacía enloquecer.

Ok, ¿qué debía hacer? Pasar el día, tenía que llenarlo, pero no iría a trabajar. No, quizás tenía razón, debería ir…Dios mío, estaba enloqueciendo, literalmente.

Quizás era mejor evitar el café.

Y también ordenar la habitación de Henry. Armada de paciencia comienzo a ordenar el caos que había creado media hora antes…parecía que hubiese pasado un tornado, un huracán. La ropa de cama tirada por el suelo, los cajones todos desordenados. No, era mejor ir a trabajar después de una buena ducha, luego pensaría en esto.

Aquellas seis horas en la oficina me parecieron eternas. Miraba la hora en el reloj de muñeca cada minuto, parecía que era mi mirada la que medía el tiempo y no las agujas. Había evitado el café que no habría hecho otra cosa, sino agitarme más.

Solo había bebido en toda la mañana agua mineral. Había esperado encontrar a Henry en la puerta al volver, pero a las tres de la tarde todo estaba en silencio y vacío.

Me quito los zapatos al lado del baño antes de meter mano al desastre que era la habitación de Henry. Comienzo por la cama, después poco a poco los cajones del escritorio,  la cómoda y el armario encuentran su armonía. Los cuadernos estaban arrugados, pero como castigo se los haría copiar todos otra vez.

Asentía a las respuestas que mi cabeza daba a mis preguntas.

En la cocina todavía estaba dispuesto el desayuno y quizás era el momento de recoger todo eso. La leche parecía que estaba en buen estado, lo mismo no se podía decir de las tostadas, ya blandas e incomibles.

DIN DON

Oh, Dios el timbre, oh, Dios, Henry.

Dejo la puerta de la cocina abierta y me precipito a la entrada, arriesgándome a resbalar sobre el suelo demasiado liso. Abro con poca suavidad la puerta y lo que veo era absolutamente absurdo.

Henry sostenía la mano de Emma que a su vez sostenía en brazos a un bebé. Detrás de ellos un cochecito e Isabella, la amiga que me odiaba.

Henry estaban bien, sobre eso no había sombra de duda. Pero con él estaba Emma. Y un bebé. Emma y un bebé, Emma más mofletuda y más bella que nunca que abre la boca solo para decir.

«No me encuentro bien, coged a la niña»

Su brazo alrededor del bebé se vuelve fláccido, las piernas se doblan. Dando un paso cojo al bebé antes de que se cayera al suelo mientras Isabella desde atrás sostenía a Emma.

«¡Oh, Dios mío, Emma!»

Me hago espacio entre Henry y la puerta. Coloco a la que parecer ser una niña en el carrito y me arrodillo al lado de Emma, dándole alguna que otra cachetada.

«¡Emma! ¡Emma, soy yo!»

Henry estaba en casa y yo tenía que reanimarla.

«Henry, trae un poco de agua» estaba visiblemente asustado.

«Todo irá bien, verás» pasa por encima de mis piernas que impedían el paso y entra.

«Acuéstala bien, yo le levanto las piernas» digo a Isabella. Siguiendo mis consejos, apoya lentamente aquel desastre de cabellos rubios sobre el suelo, mientras intento alzarle las piernas.

«Ven aquí y mantenla así» ¿Qué diablos le había pasado?

Me separo de la cabeza, y le cojo la mano. Estaba caliente, pero sudada. Le compruebo el pulso: débil y veloz, había tenido una fuerte bajada de tensión.

Le acaricio el rostro continuando llamándola por su nombre. Hacía frío allí fuera y ella no mostraba signos de recuperarse. El rostro era pálido, los labios casi violetas.

«He traído el agua, ¿se está despertando?» dice Henry. Señalo que no con la cabeza.

Aferraba su mano mientras esperaba que sus ojos se abriesen de nuevo. Siento algo de fuerza en su agarre, quizás se estaba despertando.

«Umm» un pequeño lamento sale de su boca

«¿Emma?»

Bajo los párpados veo cómo los ojos se mueven de forma caótica. Le pellizco las mejillas.

«Ay» dice ella

«Entonces estás despierta» digo suspirando de alivio «Venga, ahora abre los ojos»

Ligeros movimientos de los párpados  acompañaban a las respiraciones más profundas.

Apoyo mi brazo al lado de su cabeza, para poderla ver mejor una vez que hubiese abierto los ojos. Y allí está, se abrían y cerraban lenta y mecánicamente, podía ver sus pupilas dilatadas…y podía sentir también su pulso casi volverse loco bajo mi mirada.

«Hola…¿cómo te sientes?»

«No lo sé…¿la niña?» entonces era de verdad suya.

«Está durmiendo, la cogí al vuelo, estate tranquila»

Aprieta los labios, mordiéndoselos, mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

«No, ¿por qué lloras ahora?» le rozo la cara con el dorso de la mano, para después apoyarla en su pecho. Esta agitada y tenía taquicardia.

«Isabella, puedes soltarle los pies ahora. Lleva el cochecito adentro y nos dejas un momento solas, ¿por favor?» me giro hacia ella y aunque algo a disgusto, con la ayuda de Henry abre completamente la puerta para poder pasar las ruedas del carrito. Henry me deja el vaso de agua, y desaparece, detrás de Isabella.

Me giro de nuevo hacia ella que ahora lloraba.

«¿Puedes levantarte? ¿O sentarte?»

«Creo que sí» con ayuda de mis brazos, lentamente la ayudo a sentarse, haciéndola apoyar la espalda en la pared. Después cojo el vaso.

«Toma, bebe algún sorbo»

Lo agarra con manos temblorosas y después de apenas haberse humedecido los labios, lo deja a su lado.

Continuaba mirándome casi aterrorizada, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y yo no comprendía por qué no lograba dejar de llorar.

«Estoy contenta de verte» confiesa finalmente

También yo estaba contenta de verla. Mucho, demasiado. Le había dicho adiós y ahora estaba ahí, frente a mí.

«Ven aquí» alargo la mano hacia ella antes de estrecharla en un abrazo «También yo estoy contenta de verte…no pensaba que pudiese suceder de nuevo» susurro entre sus cabellos. Aquellos cabellos, el perfume que desprendían…

Sentía sus manos estrecharme fuerte por la espalda, pero aquella posición, arrodillada sobre el frío mármol, no era la ideal para mis rodillas.

«Me duelen las piernas, ¿qué dices de entrar para hablar?»

Afloja el agarre, pero no suelta mi cuerpo. Aprieta las manos en las caderas.

Aquel agarre, sabía que significaba.

«Emma…» inclino un poco la cabeza, casi suplicándole, y un calor al que ya no estaba acostumbrada se insinúa dentro de mí. Aquella mirada era devastadora para mis sentidos.

«Es siempre difícil mirarte» dice ella, en voz baja.

Bajo la mirada, incómoda. Apoyándome en las manos, me enderezo, con las rodillas doloridas. Alargo el brazo hacia ella y con algo de esfuerzo se pone en pie en pocos segundos.

Ahora podía notar algunos cambios. La chaqueta abierta exponía un pecho mucho más grande respecto a la última vez…el vientre no era plano y las caderas eran más anchas y suaves.

Tenía miedo.

Miedo de cómo había tenido a aquella niña, miedo de escuchar que estaba casada o alguna otra cosa que me confirmara que la había perdido. No tenía ninguna alianza en el dedo, ni ningún otro anillo.

«¿Todavía te da vueltas la cabeza?» le coloco un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

«No parece…»

«Bien, entonces podemos entrar»

Me doy la vuelta y le dejo espacio para entrar, cosa que hace en dos pasos inciertos, masajeándose las sienes. Cierro la puerta a nuestras espaldas.

Frente a nosotras, un Henry y una Isabella con ojos ávidos de curiosidad esperaban nuestra señal.

Emma se acerca al cochecito y emite un suspiro de alivio. Yo dejo el vaso de agua en la mesa.

«Aún duerme, afortunadamente…»

«Lo debe haber sacado de ti» dice Isabella que se había sentado, mientras tanto, en el sofá.

Silencio.

Yo me mantenía aparte mientras ella admiraba a la criatura que estaba en el carrito.

Henry rompe el silencio.

«Quizás deberíais hablar»

Emma alza la mirada encontrándose con la mía, después se sienta en el sofá.

«Isabella y yo nos vamos a mi habitación, tengo que enseñarle un montón de cosas, ¿verdad?»

«Oh, seguro, me estabas hablando de eso antes» se levanta, cogiendo de la mano a mi hijo, y sonrientes desaparecen tras la pared del pasillo, hasta la habitación de Henry.

De nuevo silencio. El único sonido era el de nuestras respiraciones y el latir de los corazones. Estoy segura que el mío se podía oír desde fuera. Mete la mano en su bolsillo y saca una hoja.

Me resultaba familiar. Después comienza a leer.

_“Amor mío,_

_Escribo en esta hoja palabras que nunca tendré el valor ni la oportunidad de pronunciar en voz alta mirándote a los ojos, tocando tus manos, besando tus labios._

Era mi carta.

«¿Cómo es que la tienes tú?»

«Me la ha dado Henry»

_Eres una presencia constante, casi una sombra que sigue cada paso mío. Henry llena contantemente mis días, pero bastan cinco minutos sin él para que tú caigas  encima de mí como un camión, y levantarme es cada vez más difícil._

«Te lo ruego, deja de leer…» estaba releyendo aquella carta. No podía escuchar las palabras que con tanto dolor había conseguido echar fuera, sobre ese papel, sin que el corazón se me partiese literalmente en pedazos.

_«He usado a Henry para alejarte de mí cuando ha sido él quien me ha hecho comprender cuánto hubiera mejorado mis existencia, y la suya. Esta mañana tenía nuestra foto en la mano y él me ha dicho que a veces me veía triste y temía que no fuese feliz con él. ¿Te das cuenta? Pensaba que no estaba feliz de tenerlo conmigo»_

_«Le he explicado que él es lo más bello que me ha ocurrido, pero que te echaba de menos. Entonces me ha preguntado si eras mi novia. ¡Qué embarazoso, Emma! Me he sentido una niña de párvulo»_ su voz, mientras leía, era dulce. Temblaba y tomaba aire cada vez que leía lo que para mí no había acabado.

 _Tenías razón…tú no hubieras sido un obstáculo. Nuestra historia, nuestro amor estaba en los comienzos, pero Henry solo habría reforzado nuestro amor_ y _Y el hecho de que te hubieras acordado de Henry me confirmó cuánto de perfecta podrías haber sido para mí. Tú casi fuiste mamá, habrías hecho de todo para salvar a tu hijo, ¿verdad? Pensaba que estaba haciendo lo justo por el mío._

_Solo que me he equivocado contigo, la persona que amaba._

_Que amo._

 

Dobla la hoja metiéndola de nueva en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, que poco después decide quitarse y dejar el reposabrazos del sofá.

Se acerca lentamente y siento el suelo temblar bajo mí.

«¿Es verdad todo lo que has escrito?»

Su mirada me paralizaba tanto como su olor y su presencia.

«Sí…»

«Ok…porque tengo que contarte algunas cosas, y no sé si te gustarán»

Oh, sabía que habría algo que definitivamente me destruiría.

Alarga el brazo para llamarme. Lentamente pongo en movimiento mi cuerpo, agarro sus dedos y los entrelazo con los míos, sentándome en el sofá, a su lado y al lado del cochecito.

Me siento un poco de lado, intento mantener un control. La realidad es que estaba aterrorizada.

«Entonces…» parecía que estuviera organizando las ideas «aquel famoso día de marzo en que me dijiste que tenías que pensar en Henry…decidí pensar solo en mí. No me encontrarías llorando o haciéndome, más o menos conscientemente, heridas en las manos con trozos de tazas en los que habías puesto tus labios»

Tenía una seguridad en los ojos que antes no tenía.

«Por eso, después de un sueño de casi 24 horas gracias a un somnífero, decido disfrutar a tope de todas las noches que tenía por delante porque mi vida no debía acabar por un amor equivocado»

Escuchar la palabra “equivocado” después de “amor” refiriéndose a mí me dolía.

«Así que durante dos meses salía todas las noches, volvía a casa borracha y sobre todo buscaba llenar ese vacío con alguna otra cosa, con algún otro»

Eso no sé si puedo soportarlo.

«Tú no estabas y las mujeres…pensar en tocar una mujer que no fueses tú me parecía, y tirando por lo bajo, una utopía, por eso dejaba que los hombres creyeran que podían interesarme. Los usaba y ya está…pero eran una calamidad  y después me encontraba más vacía y triste que  nunca»

«¿Con cuántos hombres has mantenido…sexo?»

Arruga las cejas con expresión confusa

«No lo recuerdo…y también porque casi siempre estaba borracha…»

«Bello modo para olvidarme…»

«No creo que estés en posición de juzgar, Regina…no puedes juzgar el modo que he usado para recomponer los pedazos de algo que tú destruiste»

Las palabras quemaban…pero en efecto, era verdad, la había dejado y sin volverme atrás, nunca.

«Después, durante un tiempo me encontré mal y los antiácidos que tomaba no me hacían efecto, y en ese momento me di cuenta de que no había tenido la regla desde que estuve contigo en el campo…y dio dos más dos…»

«Que siempre dan cuatro, ¿verdad?»

«Sin margen de error…y el día en que nos encontramos, en el que te acercaste al coche…estaba yendo al médico y estaba aterrorizada, tenía miedo de que con todo aquel alcohol hubiera podido perder al bebé de nuevo y no lo habría soportado»

Sonríe, después se levanta y coge a la niña. Descubre un poco su carita y sus manitas, que se aferran rápidamente alrededor de su dedo. Era bellísima. Y aquella criatura era tan perfecta entre sus brazos que…

«Hice todos los controles necesarios, después decidí marcharme de aquí. Verte me habría desestabilizado y quería estar tranquila por ella…» levanta la mirada hacia mí.

«¿La quieres coger?» me dice tímidamente

Me quedo un momento sorprendida antes de responder

«Sí, claro que la quiero coger» pone a la niña entre mis brazos. Tengo cuidado de sostener bien la cabecita morena. Tenía sus labios y su nariz. La forma de los ojos sin embargo era diferente. ¡Qué agradable sensación tener en brazos a esa pequeña!

«Y la mañana de hace quince días, nació ella…un parto larguísimo, daba largos paseos por los pasillos para acelerarlo pero parecía que no quería salir»

Se acerca a mí y le acaricia la frente.

«¿Quién es el padre?» pregunto a bocajarro.

La sonrisa muere de repente.

«¿Qué pasa? Puedo saber si conoce la existencia de esta niña, de mí, si, no lo sé, ¿está enamorado de ti…?» el volumen de mi voz había aumentado algún tono. De repente la idea de que Emma pudiera tener un hombre/padre de la niña a su alrededor me recuerda cuán celosa era.

«Te he dicho que ni siquiera me acuerdo de un nombre, ¿cómo puedes pretender que sepa quién es el padre?»

«Tesoro, una mujer siempre lo sabe»

«Bien, yo no lo sé, y sinceramente no me interesa saberlo. Si hubiese querido saberlo, lo habría averiguado hace meses y sobre todo no habría venido aquí con tu hijo, que parece que es el único que ha comprendido la situación»

Arrugo el ceño, intentando comprender.

«Sí, ha dicho que lo usamos a él y a la niña como excusas para no…afrontar…lo que sentimos»

«Con la diferencia de que te has tirado a media ciudad»

«Con la diferencia de que yo nunca te habría dejado»

«¡Tenía que pensar en Henry y lo sabes!»

«Diablos, yo habría sido de ayuda y nunca habría hecho nada para meterte en problemas. ¡Sé muy bien qué significa para ti!»

¿Por qué, aunque nunca se lo había dicho, me conocía tan bien?

Estaba enfada con ella. Había tenido sexo quién sabe con cuántos hombres…no estaba segura si podría perdonarla aunque el resultado había sido algo maravilloso. Apoyo la mano sobre el pecho de la bebé…estaba tan tranquila e ignorante de cuántos problemas había a su alrededor.

«Tienes una niña bellísima, con seguridad el padre no era un enano con los ojos saltones»

«Normalmente los elegía guapos y tontos, así no tenía que hablar demasiado…»

Además eran guapos.

«Pero no eran tan guapos como tú. Ninguno lo será nunca»

«Oportunista» respondo sin pensarlo, muy incómoda.

«¿Quieres saber cómo se llama?»

¿Por qué me hacía esta pregunta? ¿Qué podría haber de extraño en el nombre de una niña?

«A menos que no sea un secreto…»

«No, no lo es» sonríe «Se llama Mía. Mía Regina Swan»

Mia _REGINA_ Swan _. Regina_. Le había puesto mi nombre. Continuaba mirando a la niña, después a ella, después de nuevo a la niña y lo único que lograba hacer era estar embelesada con la boca abierta.

«En cuanto me la pusieron encima, la miré a los ojos y después vi aquella mata de cabellos oscuros…me recordaba a ti. Y quería que ella tuviese algo de ti…es por eso que le he puesto tu nombre. Reforzó la idea de lo importante era ella para mí…»

Ha dado mi nombre a su hija. No era algo que pudiera imaginar. Creía que me odiaba, que intentaría alejarse de todo lo que le recordase mi existencia.

«Y esta mañana se ha presentado tu hijo y juro que lo iba a mandar en seguida contigo porque sabía lo preocupada que podías estar, pero me hizo leer la carta y…valía la pena escuchar sus palabras…»

«Es un excelente niño…» digo aún incrédula

«Ha tenido, tiene, una buena madre y una buena educación…»

Demasiadas novedades, demasiadas emociones.

«Hubiera querido tenerte a mi lado cuando nació…y me hubiera gustado que estuvieses también después…»

Sus ojos brillaban. Estaba triste y feliz, niña y adulta, asustada y valiente. Y rogaba que la tuviese con ella.

Basta. No podía esperar más. Me levanto y dejo a Mia en el cochecito. Cojo las manos de su madre y la atraigo hacia mí.

«Estás intentando comprarme, pero no importa…Te amo y no quiero que te vayas. No quiero que os vayáis…podemos ser una familia, tú, yo, Henry y Mia…serán nuestros hijos, en nuestra casa…»

No había pensado mínimamente en las consecuencias de lo que estaba diciendo, porque era lo que tenía en la cabeza desde el momento en que  se había marchado.

Yo, ella y Henry.

Ahora también estaba la pequeña Mia y nada era más importante en nuestra vida que ser felices.

Algunos minutos para procesar la información. Mira a Mia, después me mira a mí. Sonríe. La sonrisa que había hecho que me enamorase de ella. Me roza los labios con los dedos antes de besarlos…muerde mi labio inferior y hundo mis manos en sus cabellos, para atraerla a mí. Ese era mi sí.

Se separa de mí por un momento…en sus ojos estaba de nuevo el fuego.

«No tienes la mínima idea de cuánto te deseo en este momento» sus manos bajo mi blusa.

«Son las hormonas, querida» digo aun asombrada por la situación y vuelvo a besarla.

«No, eres tú, eres siempre y solo tú, Regina. Y lo leo en tus ojos que también para ti es lo mismo» sus nuevas formas eran perfectas. Así como su boca en mi cuello. Su cuerpo casi aplastado sobre el mío me había recordado una cosa.

«¿Qué talla llevas de sujetador?»

«Una cinco…» lo dice sobre mis labios, con voz ronca

Meto mis manos en los bolsillos posteriores de sus vaqueros haciendo que se pegue más a mi cuerpo.

«Tengo esta necesidad malsana de desnudarte aquí mismo y tocar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo» la excitación había alcanzado un límite insospechado para mí.

«Creo que algunos centímetros deberás pasarlo por alto, no puedo tener sexo durante 25 días»

«Dime que es una broma» digo casi desesperada.

«Temo que no…en el post parto la cosas van así…pero tú en cambio nos has parido…»

Los labios se curvan en una sonrisa diabólica.

«¿Qué quieres hacer?» doy un paso hacia atrás, sin respiración. Ella me sigue dando otro paso hasta que acabo mi carrera en el tramo que dividía la entrada del salón.

«Creo que estás atrapada…» inclina un poco la espalda, insinuando la mano bajo la falda.

«Emma…está la niña aquí y tu amiga con mi hijo en la otra habitación»

«Tus palabras dicen una cosa, tu cuerpo otra» la ropa interior…aquella zona de mi cuerpo, en su presencia, non podía controlarla. «¿De verdad, Regina?» hace hacia un lado las bragas, acariciándome.

Me muerdo el labio intentando mantener el control. Con una sonrisa satisfecha y su boca sobre la mía, sofoca los gemidos que me provoca su mano entre las piernas.

«Te he echado tanto de menos» le digo intentando mantener el equilibrio sobre las piernas temblorosas.

«No existe cosa más excitante que tus ojos cuando estás bajo mis manos y ni todos los hombre o mujeres del mundo pueden hacerme feliz como tú lo haces»

Los movimientos de sus dedos y de sus manos eran devastadores para mí: clavo las uñas en su espalda, incapaz de resistir otro minuto.

Con la respiración jadeante, apoyo mi cabeza sobre su hombro, sobre el que dejo pequeños besos.

«Te amo» dice de repente «Y no quiero marcharme»

«No será fácil, ¿lo sabes?» digo yo rodeándole los hombros con mis brazos.

«No me gustan las cosas fáciles…y además entre nosotras nunca ha sido fácil, pero quizás vale la pena»

Era así. Era tan evidente que fuera así.

«No quiero estar en otra parte sino en tus brazos, y sobre todo no quiero que tú estés en los brazos de ningún otro»

«Entonces nos pondremos manos a la obra para que eso no suceda»

Un sollozo de Mia nos hace volver a la realidad.

«Voy a cambiarla»

«Yo voy a llamar a esos dos» le doy un beso en los labios antes de colocarme bien la falda.

Emma se dirige hacia el baño y yo toco en la habitación de Henry.

«¿Estáis vivos?» abro la puerta

«Nos estábamos preguntando lo mismo…»

«Venga, salid…»

De repente me acuerdo de Henry y de que se había escapado sin decirme nada. Me pongo delante de él con expresión severa. Entrecierra fuerte los ojos a la espera de mi bronca.

«No lo hagas más» me limito a decir abrazándolo

«Lo he hecho por ti…»

«De todas maneras no lo hagas más»

«Está bien, mami…Mia es bonita, ¿verdad?»

«Es bellísima, Henry, bellísima»  me abraza antes de  escapar de nuevo de mí para ir con Mia y me quedo sola con Isabella.

«Si la haces sufrir de nuevo, te las haré pasar mal» dice con un tono de amenaza.

«Ni siquiera me conoces…»

«Te conozco lo suficiente. Emma te ama…no cometas más errores con ella. Es una persona frágil, necesita seguridad y personas estables»

«Yo también lo soy demasiado…»

«Entonces estamos de acuerdo» alarga la mano en señal de paz. Se la estrecho.

«Gracias por no haber matado a mi hijo en un accidente de tráfico»

«Emma nunca me lo habría perdonado, y yo lo quiero mucho» asiento mientras la invito a salir para marchar hacia el salón.

En el salón, Emma daba de mamar a la pequeña, y estaba visiblemente cansada. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del sofá y tenía los ojos cerrados. Henry miraba encantado a la niña.

«Creo que me marcharé ahora» me dice Isabella en voz baja.

«Ok, te acompaño»

«Volveré mañana para vigilar la situación…»

«Mensaje recibido» digo mirándola.

«Adiós Isabella, gracias» balbucea Emma desde el sofá

«Adiós pequeña» responde ella traspasando el umbral

«Adiós Regina»

«Adiós»

Cierro la puerta y me reúno con ellos en el sofá.

«¿Quieres repasar el post parto de un neonato?» me pregunta divertida.

Cojo a la niña de sus brazos poniéndola en posición vertical. Henry seguía cada movimiento y se coloca detrás del sofá para mirarla mejor.

«Hola, hermanita…yo soy Henry»

Abro los ojos de par en par y giro la cabeza hacia Emma que estaba tan sorprendida como yo. Le sonrío dulcemente, después tomo a la niña para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

Y es en aquel momento que experimento aquel repentino e inexplicable amor que se  siente por un hijo. Amor que no depende de quién lo ha traído al mundo, sino del esfuerzo, del sufrimiento, del tiempo pasado para amarlo, o para amar lo que te une a él.

Y yo amaba a Emma.

Eso hacía de Mia Regina también mi hija.

Eso hacía de nosotros una familia.

 

 

**FIN**


End file.
